


Höhen und Tiefen

by Vicleylove



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Die Geschichte von Victoria Hughes und Lukas Ripley von Beginn bis weit über das Ende hinaus.
Relationships: Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Victoria Hughes, Victoria Hughes/Dean Miller, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Erstes privates Treffen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staffel 2 findet immer wieder Einzug, es ist aber ausführlicher und an manchen Stellen anders. Viel Spaß.

Liebe ist wie Feuer. Es beginnt mit einem einzelnen Funken, es findet Zunder und entfacht. Aber wie groß es wird, welche Richtung es einschlägt oder wie lang es brennt, ist nicht vorhersehbar.

Interview zum Kapitän:  
Ripley bemerkt, dass Victoria Hughes bei ihrer Befragung sehr angespannt ist. Er versucht die Stimmung aufzulockern und geht zur Tür. "können wir vielleicht einen Kaffee bekommen?" fragt er nach draußen. Vic weis nicht so recht was sie davon halten soll. Als er zugibt, dass er nach dieser Schicht weder Jack noch Andy die Wache anvertrauen würde, verliert Victoria die Nerven. "Sie haben uns doch erst in diese Lage gebracht. Sie sind doch für uns alle verantwortlich. Station 23 hat 8 Minuten gebraucht. 8 Minuten in denen alle Unfallopfer verstorben wären. Kennen Sie die Reaktionszeit von Station 19?" "5 Minuten?!" "3. an einem guten Tag. Station 23 hat viel zu lange gebraucht. Das liegt in ihrer Verantwortung." "Danke für ihre Zeit. Wir sind dann fertig." Sagt Ripley schroff. "Aber sie wollen doch mit mir über Andy und Jack reden." Ripley schlägt seine Mappe zu. "Ihre Respektlosigkeit mir gegenüber hat mir alles aufgezeigt, was ich über den Führungsstil der beiden wissen muss. Danke, sie können gehen." Vic verlässt irritiert den Konferenzraum und geht in die Küche.  
"Ich hab totalen Mist erzählt." fängt Ben an. "Ich hab mich vielleicht angestellt…." erwidert Andy. "Ich hab .....i ich hab Ripley angeschrieen." Platz es aus Vic raus. "Du hast ihn angeschrieen?" Fragt Jack amüsiert nach. Vic kann nur nicken.  
Die Interviews werden durch einen Hochhausbrand unterbrochen. Dieser hält das Departement in Atem. Station 19 ist ebenfalls zur Verstärkung vor Ort. Da das Gebäude für instabil erklärt wird, dürfen keine neuen Feuerwehrleute hinein. Andy, Ben, Travis und Jack sowie Maya sind noch im Gebäude. Miller und Vic ignorieren die direkte Anweisung des Chiefs und gehen auf Rettungsaktion.  
Ben kommt mit einer schwer verletzten Patientin zurück, während Maya und Andy Jack suchen und lokalisieren. Vic und Dean suchen nach Travis, der verwundet im Treppenhaus liegt.  
Sie schaffen es ihn nach draußen zu bringen. Ripley ruft sofort Sanitäter hinzu, die sich um Travis kümmern. Dean erkundigt sich über Funk nach Jack. Vic atmet einmal tief durch und trifft dabei auf Ripley. "Lassen sie sich durchchecken. wegen einer Dehydration. Gibt es etwas neues über die anderen? Herrera? Bishop? Gibson?" "Was interessiert sie das?" Murmelt Vic vor sich hin. "Bitte, was?" "Was zur Hölle interessiert sie das? Sie haben alle abgezogen obwohl mein ganzes Team noch da drin ist." "Ich hab das Protokoll befolgt." "Sie haben die Wahl oder etwa nicht?" "Meine Aufgabe ist es das zu machen was kein anderer machen will. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Sie sind engagiert und loyal ihren Freunden gegenüber. Ich darf das nicht. Nicht in meiner Position." Ripley dreht sich um. Im gehen sagt er "Und Hughes, das nächste Mal wenn sie mir so kommen sind sie gefeuert!" In dem Moment kommen die anderen drei heraus. Es geht allen soweit gut. Trevis muss Notoperiert werden und fällt einige Zeit aus. Jack trägt PTBS davon.

Aufgrund der Umstände wird einige Zeit später eine Therapiegruppe gegründet. Hier sollen sich Betroffene ungezwungen austauschen können. Ripley macht den Anfang und gesteht dass er immer noch die Hitze, den Geruch und das Knistern des Feuers hört, wenn er die Augen schießt. "Ich bin gefangen in der Nacht. Und deswegen ist das hier mir so wichtig. Deswegen sind sie alle für mich so wichtig. Denn wir verstehen einander. Wir sind mehr als Kollegen und Freunde. Wir sind Familie."  
Vic und Travis sitzen in der letzten Reihe und hören gespannt zu.  
Nach der Sitzung holt sich Vic einen Kaffee und gerät direkt in Ripleys Arme.  
"Oh, Chief. Ich wollte, ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, wie ich mit ihnen geredet habe. Ich war nicht ich selbst." "Ist ok Hughes. Danke, aber ich kann sie verstehen." "Ich sie auch….. ich wusste nicht dass sie heute sprechen würden. Das war gut. Also nicht gut, em deprimierend." Ripley lacht irritiert auf. "Also nicht schlecht deprimierend. In einer guten Art…." Vic spielt verlegen mit ihren Händen. "Oh. Entschuldigung. Ich meinte sie waren gut. Also nicht sie, sondern ihre Rede." "Vielleicht wollen sie ja nächste Woche…" "Ja, em vielleicht." "Ich würde mich freuen sie nächste Woche zu sehen." "Ja… ich muss jetzt…." verabschiedet sich Vic schnell und verschwindet in die Nacht. 

Sie denken nicht weiter dran. Vic und Andy sind heute dem RTW zugeteilt. "RTW 19. ausrücken. Mann, 42, Sturz aus 3 Metern Höhe. 2 Avenue 4593." Vic und Andy laufen zum RTW. "Na dann mal los!" Ruft Andy und schaltet Sirene und Blaulicht an. Sie kommen bei einem schönen großen Haus mit umzäunten Garten an. "Hier entlang, bitte!" Ruft schon die Bewohnerin und zeigt ihnen den Weg in der Garten. Dort sitzt ein blonder Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf dem Rasen. "Jen es hätte gereicht wenn du mich gefahren hättest. Ich brauch keinen RTW." "Jetzt sind wir doch schon da, Sir." Beginnt Andy mit ihm zu sprechen. Er dreht sich zu ihnen um. "Chief?" "Herrera, Hughes. na klasse!" Er drehte sich kurz von ihnen weg und reibt sich die Augen. Sie stellen Monitor und Notfalltasche neben ihm ab. "Was ist passiert, Sir?" Fragt Andy. "Ich wollte am Baumhaus weiter arbeiten und bin gestürzt." "Okay, sind sie auf den Kopf gefallen? Ich meine gestürzt? Waren sie bewusstlos? Haben sie irgendwo Schmerzen?" Rattert Hughes hinunter. "Nein, Nein und Nein. Ich denke es ist ein Bruch im Wadenbein." "Okay, Sir. Ich muss mir das ansehen. Wenn es unangenehm wird oder schmerzhaft sagen sie mir bescheid. Okay?" "Unangenehmer als das hier?" Fragt Ripley sarkastisch. "Sir, ich untersuche sie jetzt. Kopf o.b., Thorax stabil, Atemgeräusche gut, Arme o.b.. Sir, ich muss an ihren Bauch." Ripley gehorchte und legt sich hin. Vic zieht sein Shirt ein Stück hoch. Sie stockt kurz. Er hat unheimlich definierte Bauchmuskeln. Schnell beginnt sie den Bauch abzuklopfen und abzutasten. "Bauch o.b. keine Druckempfindlichkeit, keine Verhärtung." Vic rutscht ein Stück tiefer und will die Beine untersuchen. Sie zückt die Schere. "Muss das sein?" Fragt Ripley genervt. "Ja, Sir. Tut mir Leid." Sie schneidet das betroffene Hosenbein auf. "rechtes Bein o.b., linkes Bein Oberschenkel o.b., Unterschenkel offen frakturiert auf Höhe OSG. Gase und Mull bitte. Zur Sicherheit auch ein Stiffneck und die Trage." Ordnet Vic an. Andy holt die Trage und funkt die Erkenntnisse an die Zentrale durch, während Vic das Bein verbindet und schient. Dann legt sie ihm einen Stiffneck an. "Seit wann gehorchst du einer Frau? Und dann noch einer Angestellten von dir?" Fragt Jen verwundert. "Bei ihr hab ich eh keine Chance zu wiedersprechen, so stur wie Sie ist!" Sagt er zu Jen als ob Vic nicht da wäre. "So Chief wir lagern sie noch um auf die Trage und dann fahren wir ins Grey-Sloan. Wenn die Schmerzen zunehmen, sagen sie bitte bescheid, dann gebe ich ihnen etwas dagegen." Sagt Vic bestimmt aber höflich. Sie wissen beide, dass er nichts sagen wird. Sie packen ihn auf die Trage und fahren los. Andy fährt und Vic ist hinten bei Ripley. Sie füllt ein Formular aus. "Hughes, wenn das irgendwie die Runde macht haben wir zwei ein Problem. Verstanden?" "Natürlich, Sir. Wir behandeln das diskret." sagt sie und wendet sich ihrem Bogen zu. Den Rest der Fahrt verbringen sie schweigend. Sie laden ihn aus und übergeben ihn ans Klinikpersonal. Auf dem Rückweg lachen und tratschen sie ausgelasse. Sie kommen gut gelaunt auf der Station an. "Was ist denn los?" fragt Montgomery. "Du rätst nie wer unser Patient war." Lacht Andy "shhht!" gluckst Vic. "Oh kommt schon! Ich bins!" "Du darfst es aber niemand sagen. Sonst werden wir gefeuert!" warnt Andy. "Okay…. jetzt bin ich wirklich neugierig. "Ripley!" platzt es aus Vic heraus. Sie müssen alle lachen. Vic schreibt noch schnell den Bericht zu Ende und faxt ihn an die Zentrale. Nach einigen Stunden geht die Pforte auf. Ripley steht in der Halle als Andy und Vic die Treppe runter kommen. Er kocht vor Wut. "Diskretion?" platzt es aus ihm raus. "Bitte?" fragt Andy irritiert. "Sie wollten das diskret behandeln. Wem haben Sie davon berichtet?" "Niemand! Wir haben wie immer den Bericht geschrieben und in die Zentrale geschickt. Mehr nicht." sagt Vic ruhig. Ripley stößt scharf den Atem aus. "Tratschweiber! Ich hasse das!" Sie sehen sich irritiert an. "Die Assistentinnen…." versucht er zu erklären. Ihm ist es mehr als unangenehm. "Ich…" er deutete zur Tür. "Natürlich, sir! Gute Besserung." sagt Vic höflich. "Danke." murmelt Ripley verwirrt und humpelt mit seinen Stützen aus der Wache. "Was war das denn bitte?" fragt Andy irritiert. "Keine Ahnung." meint Vic und sie fangen an zu lachen. Bis Ben und Jack an ihnen vorbeilaufen und sie verwirrt anschauen. Das bringt die beiden dann vollständig zum Absturz und sie verziehen sich in die Fahrzeughalle.


	2. Erste Hilfe Zertifikat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staffel 2 wiedergespielt

Nach ein paar Monaten steht auf Station 19 die jährliche Notfallrettungsübung an. Hier wurden Officer und andere Ersthelfer geschult, wie sie reanimieren und erste Hilfe leisten.  
Morgens stehen sie in der Küche und unterhalten sich über Deans Geburtstag und die Überraschungsparty. Vic kann ihren Mund nicht halten und gratuliert Dean, als Chief Ripley reinkommt. "Morgen zusammen." Vic hat den Mund voll und antwortet trotzdem "Morgen, Chief" "Glückwunsch Miller!" "Danke, Sir" sagt Dean peinlich berührt. "Ich suche Kapitän Sullivan." "Wahrscheinlich im Büro." "Ah ich dachte…." und er blickt in die Runde. "Er isst nicht mit uns!" "Nein?" "Nein, Sir!" beendet Andy das Gespräch. Ripley verlässt die Küche. Nach und nach gehen die anderen auch.  
Vic und Travis haben über Würze in Beziehungen gesprochen, als sie in die Halle runtergehen. Dort treffen sie auf die Officer, das restliche Team und Chief Ripley.  
Der Chief nickte Vic kurz zu, was Andy auffällt. "Hat er dir grade zugenickt?" "Das machen Menschen traditionell um sich zu begrüßen." antwortet Vic sachlich. "Ich wusste nicht dass ihr Buddies geworden seit, vor allem nach dem Abtransport. Der Tag steckt wohl voller Überraschungen" "Naja. Wir haben uns bei de Therapieabend gesehen … wusstest du dass er privat Pullover trägt? Er ist privat ganz anders" "Ich hätte ihn nicht für einen Sweatshirt Menschen gehalten, eher für einen Anzugsmann. Meinst du er ist gekommen um mit Sullivan über das Maya zu reden?" das Gespräch verstummt.  
Nach der Übung geht Vic in die Küche um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Lukas Ripley steht am Tresen und trinkt an seinem Kaffee.  
"Hi, Chief." "Es ist heute nicht sein Tag." "Ähm, was?" " Kapitän Sullivan, es ist heute ein schwerer Tag für ihn." "Ist jetzt keine große Überraschung nach seinem Auftritt bei der Übung. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie unsere Station gerne besuchen." "Em ja, nein. Also es ist mein Job die verschiedenen Stationen regelmäßig zu besuchen. Das mag ich so an meinem Job." "Ah. natürlich." "Aber ich mag die 19, jetzt. Ich mag das Klima, die Menschen." Sie sehen sich in die Augen und Vic dreht sich zur Seite weg. "Scharf" rutscht es ihr raus. "Was?" fragt Ripley. "Was? Ich war grad. Was haben sie gesagt?" fragt Vic. "Ich hab nichts gesagt" meint Lukas "Ich auch nicht." "Nein?" fragt er nach. "Nein" beide erröten leicht. "Okay" "Okay" "Em wir machen nach der Schicht noch ein Geburtstagskuchen Essen für Dean auf dem Dach…. wenn Sie wollen" "Ja, ja gerne."  
Nach der Schicht treffen sich alle auf dem Dach. Victoria schneidet den Kuchen. Lukas steht neben ihr. "Geben Sie auf?" "Oh, okay, ich wäre froh wenn ich…." "Sie dachten wir laden sie ein und sie müssen nicht arbeiten? Jeder muss für seinen Kuchen etwas tun." antwortet Vic im Scherz. "Gern. Ich sagte doch." Ripley verstummt. Er sieht Vics grinsen und reicht die Teller an die Teammitglieder. Sie essen den Kuchen und unterhalten sich über die Wette mit der Offizierin und der Telefonnummer. "Hey Gibson. Ich hab ihre Nummer!" flötet Maya und winkt mit einem Zettel. Jack wedelt ebenfalls. Das Team lacht. "Okay. Doppelt oder nix. Wir erweitern die Wette. Wer zuerst ein Date hat. Chief, steigen sie mit ein?" fragt Vic und sie diskutieren noch ein wenig weiter.  
Victoria und Lukas räumen zum Schluss auf dem Dach auf. "Sagen Sie bitte was. irgendwas. Sie essen schweigend Kuchen, Sie räumen schweigend auf. Ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit alleine reden. So sie sind dran." "Okay, scharf?" "Okay, sie machen sich über mich lustig." "Es war lustig weil es nicht zum Kontext passte und.. an was denken Sie jetzt?" "Ich denke über viele Sachen nach. Jetzt gerade denke ich über eine schlechte Idee nach." "Und zwar?" "Ich wollte nach der Schicht noch ein Bier trinken gehen. Ich mag es in Gesellschaft zu trinken. Sie könnten die Gesellschaft sein" Ripley schweigt "Ich sagte doch es ist ne schlechte Idee." "Sie wollen mich einladen?" "Ich sagte ja, dass es…" "Es ist doch nur ein Bier!" "Ja klar, nur ein Bier." "Nur ein Bier".

Die zwei machen sich auf den Weg zu Joe. Der Bar, die in der Nähe der Station ist. Sie haben aber gar nicht auf die Uhr gesehen und um 8 uhr morgens hat Joe geschlossen. "Warum hat Joe um die Zeit zu? Ich meine…" "Ja, keiner denkt an uns, die nach ner 24er Schicht n Drink brauchen" vervollständigt Vic Lukas Satz. "Es gibt ein Frühstückskaffee an der nächsten Ecke. Wir könnten Bagels essen oder so." "Ja etwas essen…" "Ich meine es geht ja ums zusammensein und erzählen." "Ja erzählen ist gut." "Also sitzen und erzählen könnten wir auch bei mir…… also meine Wohnung ist gleich da…." "Äh.." "Oder meinst du es ist eine schlechte Idee?" fragt Vic. sie setzen ihren Weg zu Vics Wohnung schnell fort und im Aufzug nach oben kommt Ripley ihr etwas näher. Nachdem Vic die Tür aufgeschlossen hat, gibt es für beide kein Halten mehr. Schon im Flur beginnen Sie sich ihrer Kleider zu entledigen, Vic knöpft sein Hemd auf, während er sie auf seinen Schoß zieht. Immer wieder küssen sie sich. Als Ripley sein Hemd los ist, steht er mit Vic auf dem Arm auf und dreht sich mit ihr rum. Sie liegt auf dem Bett und Lukas zieht ihr die Hose aus. "Ja, das ist ne wirklich fantastische Idee" rutsch Vic noch raus. Dann entlädt sich die ganze Energie in einer wundervollen Nacht. Lukas verwöhnt Vic wo er nur kann. Es ist erstaunlich, was Lukas sowohl mit Zunge und Fingern als auch seinem besten Stück bewerkstelligt.

Am nächsten Tag wacht Vic vom Geräusch der Dusche auf. Sie sieht sich um und entdeckt Ripley's Kleider auf der Kommode. Oh mein Gott. Ripley! Ihr Chief! schnell huscht sie aus dem Bett, zieht sich an und verlässt eilig ihre Wohnung.  
In der Station angekommen zieht sie sich schnell um und geht in die Küche. "Moment. Geh nochmal raus und komm nochmal rein!" sagt Dean. "Was? Warum?" fragt Vic irritiert und holt sich einen Kaffee. "Ich sehe ein stolzieren. Sehe ich da etwa ein stolzieren?" fragt Dean nach. "Nein, nein. Kein stolzieren."  
Während der Schicht machen sie die Station sauber. Vic arbeitet mit Jack an der Treppe. "Jack, ich brauche einen Rat." "Gut. Okay. Du hast Glück, ich bin die Beratungsmaschine. Was gibts?" "Okay, mal angenommen, also rein hypothetisch du hast eine Erwachsene Übernachtung." "Oh, ok. Diese Art von Rat" "Ja. Also mal angenommen am nächsten Morgen während du duschst verschwindet diejenige." "OK du magst den Typen also nur bedingt." "Hey es geht nicht um mich. Hypothetisch!" "OK also Mr. hypothetisch war duschen und als er wieder zurückkam warst du nicht mehr da. Also ich würde denken du magst mich nicht genug." "Aber das weiß ich doch gar nicht. Also ich meine darüber hab ich bisher nicht nachgedacht. Ich musste zur Arbeit und mit ihm ist alles komplizierter was mehr ist als eine Nacht. Und… so ich hab dir die Situation erklärt. Jetzt bist du dran." "Finde heraus was du für ihn empfindest und dann rede mit ihm!" "Okay" "So wer ist es? der Typ vom 23ten?" "Em danke für deinen Rat." sagt Victoria noch schnell und entzieht sich der Situation.  
Nach der Schicht sind Vic und Jack noch beim Umziehen. "Und hast du mit Mr. hypothetisch gesprochen?" "Noch nicht. ich weiß noch nicht. Ich wollte, ich meine, ich will" "Du weißt also noch nicht was du willst." "Ach ich weiß nicht. Ich meine er riecht so gut und er ist nett und ach es wäre alles einfach einfacher wenn er nicht…" Vic bricht ab. ihr Smartphone klingelt neben Jack und er reicht es ihr. "Es ist Entscheidungszeit!" " Es kann nicht Entscheidungszeit sein, ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden." Vic zögert. Jack sieht auf dem Display einen Namen aufleuchten. 'Ripley'. Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch "Hier, Mr. hypothetisch wird sonst zur Voicemail weitergeleitet." sagt Jack und Vic nimmt zögernd ihr Handy. "Hallo." sagt sie und verlässt schnell den Raum. "Hi. Du warst heute morgen so schnell weg." " Ich musste zur Schicht." "Ah, ja, klar. Hab ich vergessen." antwortet Ripley zögernd. "Em wir sollten vielleicht in Ruhe reden." "Ja das sollten wir." gibt Vic zu. "Ich könnte später vorbei kommen." schlägt Ripley vor. "Em, ja, das, das klingt gut. Ich bin gleich auf dem Heimweg." "Okay. dann bis gleich?" "Ja, bis gleich!" Vic legt schnell auf. Genau das wollte sie vermeiden. aber was für eine Wahl hatte sie denn? Diese wahnsinnig tolle Nacht einfach vergessen? schnell ging sie zu ihrem Spind zurück um sich wenigstens eine Katzenwäsche zu gönnen und sich frisch anzuziehen. Jack beäugte sie aus den Augenwinkeln. "Wir wollen nur reden!" rechtfertigt sich Vic. "Hmmh!" kam es nur von Jack, der sich seinen Teil denkt und sich verabschiedete. Als Vic fertig ist schaute sie schnell auf die Uhr und eilt zum Bus.  
"Hi." "Hi, du bist schon da!" "Sollen wir hochgehen? Oder willst du lieber was essen gehen?" "Nein. Lass uns hochgehen. Ich bin nicht ausgefertigt. Also ich meine ich…" Vic verstummt und wird rot, während Lukas lächeln muss. "Schon ok. Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich würde nach ner Schicht auch erst duschen wollen." Vic nickte dankbar und sie stiegen in den Aufzug. "Würde es dir was ausmachen wenn ich zuerst?" "Nein, gar nicht. Geh nur." "Okay" und Victoria verschwindet im Schlafzimmer. Lukas sucht unterdessen in der Küche nach Tee. "Vic?" er bekam keine Antwort, also ging er kurzerhand ins Schlafzimmer. "Vic, wo ist." weiter kam er nicht, denn Vic kommt gerade mit Hose und BH sowie einem Handtuch in den Haaren aus dem Bad. "Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich dachte du wärst…. Ich wollte nur…." sie sehen sich an und wissen, dass das reden warten muss. Es ist unbeschreiblich sexy und heiß und obwohl sie wissen dass sie miteinander sprechen müssen und dies wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen schwebt, sowohl Vic als auch Lukas fühlen sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr.


	3. Der Streit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staffel 2 etwas abgewandelt. Ihr Streit ist länger.

Am nächsten Morgen werden sie schon früh von Lukas' Pieper geweckt. "Sorry Vic ich muss leider los. Ein Notfall. Wir telefonieren?" Lukas war schon angezogen "Ja klar. Pass auf dich auf." Rutscht es Vic raus und schon war er zur Tür hinaus. In der Eile hat er nur das Hemd angezogen und sein T-Shirt liegen lassen. Vic schnappt es sich und roch daran. Es riecht so gut. Schnell lässt sie es in der Schublade verschwinden. vielleicht vermisst er es ja nicht und sie weiß schließlich nicht ob es halten würde.

Die Tage vergehen. Vic hat immer wieder ihr Smartphone in der Hand um Lukas anzurufen. Doch sie hat Angst, dass es dann vorbei wäre und sie sein Shirt zurückgeben müsse.  
Unterdessen ist auch ihren Kollegen aufgefallen dass Vic schwer verliebt ist aber es wohl etwas holperte. Sie kommen zusammen in der Station an.  
"Jetzt sag doch wer es ist!" fordert Maya. "Gib uns doch wenigstens einen Hinweis!" kommt es von Andy. Doch Vic bleibt hart. "Es ist noch nicht soweit."  
Vic geht sich mit Travis umziehen. "Du solltest heimgehen, Vic. Du bist krank!" "Ich kann nicht. Da riecht alles nach ihm und dann müsste ich ihn anrufen um zu reden und das Shirt zurück zu geben." "Du kannst so aber nicht arbeiten!" Vic nieste "Da hat er recht." mischt sich Sullivan ein, der Victoria zum wiederholten Male niesen hört. "Sie gehen nach Hause, bevor sie mir alle anstecken! Und Montgomery, Hände desinfizieren!"  
Vic schnappt sich ihre Tasche und ein Taschentuch. Auf dem Weg nach draußen stößt sie fast mit Chief Ripley zusammen, der mit einem Karton die Station betritt. Vic setzt an um etwas zu sagen, muss aber niesen und verschwindet dann kommentarlos nach draußen.  
"Robert" "Lukas, was führt dich zu mir?" "Ich hab hier noch die Kopien der Unterlagen." "Na dann lass uns ins Büro gehen." "Und etwas zu Essen." "Okay? was steht an?" "Nichts. ich dachte es wäre mal wieder schön zusammen was zu machen…." Sie essen die mitgebrachten Burger und unterhalten sich über belangloses und berufliches. "Ich bin der Chief, jeder kennt mich… aber es ist seltsam. Ich habe niemanden mit dem ich reden kann. Niemand der mich wirklich kennt und ich habe dir nie gesagt wie Leid es mir tut." Sullivan schweigt. "Es war eine dumme Idee. Tut mir leid, danke für deine Zeit" beginnt Lukas und steht dabei auf. Er will sich schon seine Jacke nehmen. "Wie heißt sie?" Lukas schaut ihn irritiert an. "Du machst immer das gleiche. Fang an. Ich höre zu" Lukas lacht verlegen und sieht auf den Boden. "Okay, Okay…. das ist härter als ich dachte. Ich…. Ähm ich habs verbockt. Ich weiß… ich habs verbockt" sagt Lukas "Wie sehr verbockt? Ist sie vom Department?" auch hier bleibt Ripley ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Dafür muss er niesen. "Gesundheit!" sagte Sullivan und reichte ihm das Desinfektionsmittel. "Danke. Ich muss mir etwas eingefangen haben. Geht ja mal wieder was rum!" erklärt der Chief. "Ja, ich habe gerade auch Hughes heimgeschickt!" beginnt Sullivan. Lukas sah leicht beschämt zu Boden. "Es ist Hughes?!" fragt Robert ungläubig. "Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich meine es hat mich komplett überrascht mit ihr. Es ist so gut und neu. Ich weiß nicht… Ich meine außer wenn es nicht funktioniert. Ich … nur… Ich bin wirklich… Ich weiß nicht was ich gerade hier mache. Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen." "Wenn du es Ernst meinst, dann verschwende nicht deine Zeit mit mir. Finde sie und sag ihr genau was du fühlst." antwortet Sully. "Danke!" "Offiziell hat es dieses Gespräch nie gegeben. Wenn es rauskommt werde ich sie schützen, nicht dich. Verstanden?" Lukas lächelt dankbar und nickt. Noch bevor er antworten kann kommt ein Notruf rein. Ripley schaute auf die Meldung. "Ich kenne die Nummer. Das ist Vic!" Sofort ist alles vergessen und beide springen auf die Fahrzeuge auf. Vic hat auf ihrer Heimfahrt einen Unfall beobachtet. Ein Auto ist gegen einen Mast gefahren. Als ihre Kollegen ankommen hat sie bereits das Kind auf die Welt geholt. Schnell macht sie eine Übergabe, bevor sie in Ripleys Armen zusammenbricht. Im RTW wird sie wieder wach. Lukas sitzt neben ihr und sie hat eine Infusion liegen. "Hey! Wie geht's dir?" "Ich… wo bin ich? Was ist los?" "Du bist im RTW. Durch dein Fieber und die körperliche Anstrengung bist du kollabiert." Lukas will an die Infusion um diese zu verstellen. "Ich kann meine Infusion selbst runterregeln! Ich brauch dich nicht" meint Vic mehr beleidigt als ernst gemeint. "Sorry. Ich rede im Fieberwahn." "Na gut. Dann zieh sie dir, dass ich dich heimbringen kann." "Macht das nicht aufsehen?" "Ich bin der einzige mit einem PKW… oder willst du mit dem RTW heimgefahren werden?" "Nein. Ich will keine Einsatzmittel besetzen." "Also"  
schnell war Victoria umgeladen und der Zug sah das auch als völlig normal an, dass der Chief Victoria heim fuhr.  
"Ich bringe dich noch nach oben!" Als sie in der Wohnung angekommen sind kocht Lukas noch einen Tee, während sich Vic umzieht und ins Bett schlüpft. "Ich wollte dich anrufen" beginnt Ripley "Ich wollte dich auch anrufen." Gibt Vic zu. "Aber ich wollte nicht dass du gehst oder ich dir dein Shirt zurück geben muss." Er grinst "Ich werde nicht gehen. Und das Shirt kannst du behalten!" Sagt er und rutscht zu Victoria ins Bett.  
Beide erholen sich schnell von ihrer Erkältung und sind schon bald wieder einsatzbereit.

Die Tage vergehen.  
Vic und Lukas haben die Nacht zusammen verbracht. Das ist nun schon öfters vorgekommen aber sie haben sich noch nicht ausgesprochen was sie nun sind oder auch nicht. Vic will noch schnell duschen bevor sie zur Arbeit geht.  
Victoria suchte in der nächsten Schicht die Nähe zu Trevis. "Hey. Du ich brauche dich!" "Ich fahre Fahrrad" "Dann fahr ich mit?!" Sagt Victoria und stieg auf das Bike neben Trevis und fing an zu strampeln. "Och Trev. Ich vermisse dich und mit dir zu reden!" "Dann gib mir Infos. Du erzählst ja nichts!" "OK, ok. was willst du wissen?" "Wer ist es?" "Das nicht!" "OK, wie sieht er aus?" "Groß, Blond, Gutaussehend!" "Blond? Vic ich entdecke ganz neue Seiten an dir!" Beide müssen lachen. "Ich wusste ja gar nicht dass sie Fahrradfahren." Platzt es plötzlich von der Seite rein. "Ist n gutes Training, Chief" antwortet Montgomery direkt. "Ich suche Kapitän Sullivan. Hat ihn jemand heute schon gesehen?" "Nein ich hab ihn noch nie gesehen, ich meine nein, Chief. Vielleicht im Büro?" Victoria verhedderte sich sowohl verbal als auch körperlich mit ihren Füßen in den Pedalen. Lukas kommt einen Schritt auf sie zu um sie zu halten. "Vorsichtig. Alles ok?" Fragt er leicht besorgt. "Ja, ja alles ok. Danke." Antwortet Vic schnell und hofft dass ihr erröten nicht sichtbar war und Montgomery nichts gemerkt hatte. Ripley verschwand um die Ecke Richtung Büro.  
"Ha." Kommt es nur aus Travis' Mund. "Du datest den Chief? Vic. Dein Ernst?" "Shht!" Travis sieht sie sowohl entsetzt als auch beeindruckt Vic an.  
In der Station muss eine Wand renoviert werden, da ein Wasserrohr geplatzt ist.  
Ripley und Montgomery stellten noch einen Stützpfeiler auf. "Also sie und Vic?" versuchte Trevis ins Gespräch zu kommen. "Was, sie wissen davon?" "Naja, also vorhin im Trainingsraum und dann ist Vic eingeknickt. Sie wollte es nicht sagen aber es war schon ziemlich offensichtlich" "Ah. Aber sie." "Keine Angst. Ich werde nichts sagen." "Danke."  
beide wollten schnellst möglich aus der Situation raus.  
Bevor Lukas aber geht will er nochmal mit Vic reden. Zur gleichen Zeit kommt aber ein Notfall rein. Ein Wohnhaus steht in Flammen  
Alle springen auf die Fahrzeuge auf, auch Chief Ripley. Vor Ort wird ihnen das ganze Ausmaß bewusst. Das Gebäude steht in Vollbrand, Teile des Balkons sind schon abgebrochen und liegen brennend im Vorgarten. Eine Frau steht am Fenster und schreit um Hilfe. "Positioniert die Drehleiter!" Schreit Sullivan. "Da kommst du so nicht dran!" Gibt Ripley dazu. Die Krone eines massiven Baumes, der direkt vor dem Fenster steht blockierte die Drehleiter. Sie müssen erst alles wegschneiden. Das dauert und diese Zeit haben sie nicht. Ripley schnappt sich seine Ausrüstung und eine Rettungshaube und rennt in das krachende und ächzende Gebäude. Schnell ist er bei der Frau angekommen. Zieht ihr die Haube über und flüchtet mit ihr durchs verqualmte Haus. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Hinter ihnen bricht ein Teil des Daches zusammen. Bei den Fahrzeugen übernimmt Travis die Patientin. Die anderen verhinderten ein überspringen des Feuers auf das Nachbargebäude. Vic checkte Ripley durch. "Lukas! Ich… als du da rein bist. Ich.. ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder!" "Lass uns später reden Vic, okay?" Sagt er knapp und sieht sich um. Es hat niemand bemerkt. Schnell schnappt er sich sein Hemd, zieht es an und wirft sich die Jacke drüber. "Auf gehts, wir wollen fertig werden! Ablöschen von beiden Seiten!" schreit er. "Jawoll, Chief!" Reagiert Bishop. Schnell haben sie den Brand unter Kontrolle und danach abgelöscht. Eine Schaumdecke verhindert ein erneutes entflammen. Sie fahren zurück zur Station. Ripley nimmt Vic zur Seite und sie gehen in den Besprechungsraum. "Was sollte das vorhin?" "Ich… ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!" "Aber doch nicht im Einsatz! Ich dachte es sei ganz klar, dass keiner was wissen darf und dann sagst du es Montgomery und riskierst dass alle anderen es mitbekommen?" "Ich wollte es ihm nicht sagen! Du hast es mit deiner Reaktion verraten!" "Weis es sonst noch jemand?" "Gibson" Antwortet Vic. "Na toll, dann weiß es bald jeder!" "Ja und?" "Ja und? Wir sagten es muss geheim bleiben!" "Ja sagten wir, nun ist es halt so!" "Das geht so aber nicht, Vic. Ich bin der Chief und du bist …. nunmal du!" "Was soll das jetzt heißen? Schämst du dich etwa für mich?" Wie konnte sie das denn nicht verstehen. es war eine Regel, dass sie nichts miteinander haben dürfen. Warum schiebt sie es nun auf ihn? Lukas hat ihr gar nicht richtig zugehört. "Na wenn das so ist, sollten wir es vielleicht besser lassen. Ich denke das Gespräch ist beendet, Chief!" hört er Vic sagen. "Ist wohl besser bevor ich was sage, was ich nicht mehr zurücknehmen kann" Knurrt Ripley und bevor er sich versieht hat sich Victoria an ihm vorbei geschoben und ist weg. Lukas rauft sich die Haare. So war das eigentlich gar nicht gedacht gewesen aber warum muss sie immer so kompliziert sein! Er verlässt wütend die Station.  
Vic ist stink sauer. Sie geht direkt in den Trainingsraum und bombardiert den Sandsack mit Schlägen und Tritten. Dean und Ben sahen das geschehen und steigen ins Training mit ein. Einerseits wollen sie selbst schon länger trainieren, andererseits hoffen sie Vic so auszupowern und durch die Gesellschaft etwas zu beruhigen. Dies klappte aber nur teilweise. Nachdem Ben und Dean aus dem Training wieder ausgestiegen sind und Sullivan das ganze treiben eine Zeit beobachtet hat entscheidet er, dass es Zeit ist einzuschreiten. "Hughes! Alles ok?" "Natürlich, Sir!" "Dann lassen sie den Sandsack leben und hören für heute auf! Oder möchten sie mir etwas sagen?" "Nein, Sir. Verstanden, Sir." Es ist eh nur noch ein paar Minuten bis Feierabend. Vic geht in die Küche um sich was zum trinken zu holen. Als sie eintritt verstummt das Gespräch. "Bin ich also Thema, ja?" Platzt es aus ihr raus. Sie drehte sich um und geht. Sollten die doch weiter tratschen! Auf die Minute genau zum Feierabend ist Vic umgezogen und ausgestochen. Noch bevor jemand etwas sagen kann, ist sie weg.  
Die nächsten Tage verlaufen ähnlich. Wenn kein Einsatz ist trainiert Vic. Mit den anderen Essen oder reden tut sie so gut wie gar nicht. Es ist einfach zu schmerzhaft, dass er sie verleugnet weil sie ihm peinlich ist. Das hätte sie nie gedacht! "Hughes!" Hört sie Sullivan poltern. "In mein Büro!" Die anderen spitzeln aus verschiedenen Ecken und sahen dem Treiben zu. "Sir?" "Hughes. was ist los mit ihnen?" "Nichts Sir. Alles ok!" "Hughes. Ich kenne sie zwar noch nicht so gut aber selbst mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie sehr viel trainieren und sehr wenig mit ihren Kollegen unternehmen.  
Zu viel bzw zu wenig! Also was ist los?" "Sir, das ist privat! Wenn es sie also nicht stört möchte ich es gerne für mich behalten!" "Dann lassen sie es aber auch nicht ihre Arbeit beeinflussen!" "Ja, Sir!" "Sie können gehen." "Alles ok, Vic?" fragt Montgomery besorgt. "Ja alles ok." "Was wollte er denn?" "Ach nix." "Vic. wollten wir uns nicht die Wahrheit sagen?" "Ja… ach es hat halt nicht so funktioniert." "Mit rip…" "Ja. Können wir es jetzt bitte ruhen lassen?"  
Lukas hingegen kann sich nicht mit einem Sandsack zufrieden geben. Bei jedem gefährlicheren Einsatz (außer Station 19) ist er dabei und macht sich die Hände schmutzig. Nach Feierabend geht er entweder in ein Fitnessstudio oder in den Boxclub.


	4. Ich bin Torben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was für Widrigkeiten gibt es auf ihrem Weg?

Sullivan sucht nach zwei Wochen Ripley in seinem Büro auf. knock knock. "Ja, herein?" "Hey Lukas." "Robert, was kann ich für dich tun?" "Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Du warst schon 2 Wochen nichtmehr bei uns." "Ach ja? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Hatte viel anderes zu tun!" Sullivan mustert ihn. "Was ist los?" fragt er. "Nichts. Was soll los sein?" "Ihr gehts nicht gut. Dir gehts nicht gut. Also was ist zwischen euch passiert?" Fragt Sully und setzt sich einfach "Warum? Was ist mit ihr?" "Sie trainiert viel, sehr viel. Und du…. ich hab deinen Cut und die Handknöchel gesehen…." "Ich war nur im Club…. mal wieder etwas machen." versucht Ripley es runter zu spielen. "Ich hab mit den anderen Kapitäns gesprochen. Feuer? Explosionen? Dein Ernst?" "Ich…" "Was ist los mit dir?" "Wir haben uns getrennt. Mehr oder weniger." "Das heißt?" "Es wurden unschöne Sachen gesagt und seit dem ist Funkstille." "Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal vorbei kommen? Dann reden wir beide in Ruhe?" "Ja… ich komm die Tage mal vorbei. Soll ja die nächste Woche stürmen, da will ich alle Wachen vorher gesehen haben." "Mach das!" sagt Sullivan steht auf und geht. Ihm ist klar wie das Enden würde. Entweder einer der beiden würde sich versetzen lassen oder sie kamen wieder zusammen.

Der Tag des Sturms kommt und Ripley ist nicht vorbeigekommen. Vic hat sich etwas beruhigt. Es sind ja jetzt auch schon über 3 Wochen. Sie vermisste ihn, seine liebevolle Art, seinen Duft und den magischen Sex.  
Vic macht sich gerade fertig und richtet ihre Einsatzkleidung für den Notfall hin. "Hallo" hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Sie erstarrt. "Ich bin wegen des Sturms hier. Die 19 ist zentral und ich bin schnell überall wenn es sein muss." Erklärt er. Vic kommt nur ein aha über die Lippen. dann erst dreht sie sich um. "Ich… können wir bitte professionell sein?" "Klar, Chief!" antwortet Vic und geht.  
Der Tag verläuft relativ reibungslos. Sie müssen einmal zum Einsatz. Hier arbeitet Vic mit Ripley professionell zusammen. Sie räumen Straßen und sägen Bäume auseinander.  
Als der Sturm zunimmt müssen sie sich zurück ziehen. In der Umkleidekabine trifft Vic auf Lukas. "Victoria," Er pausiert "Vic. es, .... es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken. Ich … ich wollte auch nicht sagen, dass ich mich für dich schäme. Das stimmt nicht! Wie könnte ich mich für dich, eine selbstbewusste, selbstständige, starke Frau schämen? Ich meinte damit nur, dass es zwischen uns kompliziert ist. Ich als Chief und du als Feuerwehrfrau. ich darf keine Liebesbeziehung zu rangniedrigeren haben. Das meinte ich mit ich als Chief und du bist halt nunmal du. nichts weiter. Es tut mir leid Iggy." Er pausiert. Victoria hört ihm irritiert zu kommt aber nicht zum Antworten. "Iggy. ich vermisse dich … sehr, ich werde wahnsinnig. Es gibt keinen Tag an dem ich nicht an dich denke. Es ... tut weh zu wissen dass du hier bist und ich dich nicht sehen kann. Ich gehe Risiken ein, die ich niemals eingehen würde. Ich kann nicht klar denken." Er bricht ab und sieht sie einfach nur an. "Ich hab genug vom professionell sein. Ich war den ganzen Tag professionell und ich will nicht mehr. Und ich glaube du auch nicht mehr! Verschließ … die Tür." gibt Vic als Antwort. "Vic, wie gern ich das täte, aber ich" "Ich bin eine selbstbestimmte Frau bei klarem Verstand. Ich weiß was ich will. Also verschließ …. die Tür." Ripley dreht sich langsam, grinsend um und geht zur Tür, sperrt sie leise ab und kommt langsam zu ihr zurück. Sie sehen sich an und die Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen bricht hervor. Vic wird von ihm hochgehoben und sie verhakt sich mit den Fingern zuerst im Gitterspind hinter ihr und dann in seinen Haaren. Sie spürt die Anspannung seiner Arme, sein breites Kreuz, seine Kraft.  
Als sie fertig sind, machen sie sich schnell zurecht um in die Küche zum Dinner zu kommen.  
"Es gibt etwas was ich nicht länger zurückhalten will." Beginnt er laut zu sagen "Es ist noch nicht offiziell aber nachdem was wir heute zusammen durchgemacht haben, fühlt es sich falsch an es für mich zu behalten." Vic steht der Mund offen er wird doch wohl jetzt nicht… "Maya Bishop herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie werden bald zum Leutnant befördert werden." verkündet Ripley. "Danke, Sir" "Auf dem 23sten ist schon ein Spind für sie frei." "Auf dem 23sten?" "Ja, die brauchen dringend Verstärkung und neuen Wind." "Vic ist dein Lover nicht vom 23sten?" mischte sich Andy ein. "Also Lover…" "ja ich brauch Infos" kontert Bishop. "er ist nicht mein Lover" "23stes also?" kam von Lukas. "Es waren nur ein/ zwei Dates vor Monaten…." beschwichtigt Vic in der Hoffnung, dass es dabei bleibt. "und der, der zur Zeit aktuell ist?" Fragt Dean "Au ja. Reden wir über den!" Sagt Andy "Ja, Krisen und Versöhnungssex ist das Beste. Infos!!" mischte sich Maya ein. "Ich hab euch bisher nichts gesagt und ich werde auch weiterhin nicht sagen wer es ist!" "aber es ist ein Feuerwehrmann?" fragte Ben nach. Vic sah verstohlen zu Ripley. Keiner hatte den Blick gesehen aber sie antwortete trotzdem nicht.  
Später am Abend setzten sie sich zusammen um mit Jack über sein Problem zu sprechen. Dieser rastete komplett aus. "Ben du bist daheim rausgeworfen worden, Dean du hast mit deiner Familie gebrochen und Vic, du .. gerade du willst dass ich über Geheimnisse rede? sprechen wir doch erstmal über deines?!" "Gibts ein Problem?" polterte Sullivan mit Ripley hinein. "Nein, Sir!" sagte Jack und precht davon. 

Nach ein paar Wochen steht ein Fotoshooting auf der Station 19 an. Der daraus entstehenden Kalender soll dem wohltätigen Zweck dienen.  
Ripley ist gekommen um das ganze zu überwachen. Die meisten Gruppen sind schon abgelichtet. Vic ist gerade fertig mit umziehen. Sie hat ein rotes Bikini-Oberteil mit Neckholder und die blaue Arbeitshose an. Dazu die Stiefel und den Helm. Sie sieht mega heiß aus. Ein junger Feuerwehrmann von Station 15 soll mit ihr shooten. Sie treffen sich auf dem Flur. "Hi." "Hi, ich bin Toby." "Vic" "ich freu mich aufs Shooting. Ich hatte gehofft jemand heißes zu bekommen, aber du siehst mega aus. vielleicht hast du ja Bock später noch zu verschwinden?" "Nein, danke. Lass uns einfach shooten und fertig." "Überlegs dir! Ich bin echt gut." "Nein!" sagt Vic deutlich und geht nochmals in die Küche um was zu trinken. "Wow Vic!" Ihr Team ist anwesend und mustert sie. "Zu viel?" fragt sie nervös. "Nein. Du siehst einfach nur mega gut aus!" kommentiert Andy "Heiß" kommt es nur von Dean. "Ich hoffe dein Freund kauft keinen Kalender!" meint Ben. "Warum??" "Naja… ich meine wenn meine Frau so…" "Ach quatsch! Lass dir nix einreden. Du bist heiß und? Steh dazu!" sagt Travis. "Vic du bist dran!" Maya hat aus dem Fenster gesehen. "Wünscht mir Glück!" sagt Vic und geht.  
Toby ist schon in der Halle und wartet. Vic betritt die Halle. Lukas sieht sie und verschluckt sich an seinem Kaffee. Vic geht zu Toby und sie beginnen zu shooten. "Ich würde auch alles ablehnen, wenn ich mit dem Chief schlafen würde!" "Hier nimm das Halligan Tool." Sagt Vic und wirft es ihm in den Arm. Toby hat nicht damit gerechnet und strauchelt. "Schwächling!" Sagt Vic und nimmt es ihm wieder ab. Toby ist sauer. Er lässt es sich nicht anmerken, bis sie in der Kabine sind. "Wie kannst du es wagen mich so vorzuführen?" Zischte Toby. "Meinst wohl bei deinem Macker kannst du dir alles erlauben! Ich zeig dir jetzt mal was n richtiger Mann ist!" Er ist Vic so nahe, sie kann seinen Atem spüren. Sie spuckt ihm vor die Füße. So angewidert ist sie von ihm. "Hau ab und ich melde es nicht. Einen Schritt weiter und du wirst nicht mehr froh!" Toby beeindruckt dies nicht. Im Gegenteil er mag es wenn sie sich zieren. Er geht näher auf sie zu und packt sie mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf. Mit der anderen versucht er ihr das Bikini-Oberteil zu entfernen. Vic schreit vor Schreck auf. Sie hat erwartet dass er von ihr ablässt. Sie will ihm gerade eine verpassen, als er sie gegen den Spind drückt. Das poltern ist durch die ganze 19 zu hören. So dauert es auch nur Sekunden bis Ripley und Sullivan herrein stürmten. Sie erkennen die Situation blitzschnell und ziehen Toby von Vic weg. Er knallt dabei gegen einen Spind. "Sully bring sie raus! Sofort! MONTGOMERY! MILLER!" brüllt Ripley durch die Wache. Sie stürmten herbei. "versorg die Platzwunde, packt seine Sachen und setzt ihn vor die Tür. Ach und Bleies! Sie sind gekündigt. Ihr Kündigungsschreiben und ihre Sachen werden ihnen zugestellt und wagen sie es nicht nochmal auf irgendeiner meiner Wachen aufzutauchen!" So lässt er die drei zurück. Er geht in Sullivan's Büro, wo dieser und Vic sind. Er hat ihr Ripleys Jacke übergeworfen und ein Glas Wasser gereicht. Ripley tritt ein und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. "Hughes, … ich ... ich lasse sie nach Hause bringen. Ruhen sie sich aus und nehmen sie sich soviel Zeit sie brauchen." Andy wird gerufen und Vic (in Ripleys Jacke gehüllt) wird von ihr nach Hause gebracht.  
Ripley muss sich erstmal beruhigen. "Ich kannte seine Akte aber dass er so dreist sein würde…." stammelt er vor sich hin. "Du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Lukas. Das konnte niemand vorhersehen! Du solltest auch nach Hause fahren." "Ja. du hast Recht! Zuerst brauch ich aber meine Jacke wieder..." sagt Lukas und steigt in seinen Einsatzwagen. Er fährt zu Vic's Wohnung. Andy öffnet ihm. "Chief?!" "Kann ich mit ihr sprechen?" "Ich frage…." Andy verschwindet kurz in der Wohnung. dann kommt sie mit ihren Sachen zurück. "Sie dürfen eintreten. Sie ist in der Küche. Geradeaus." Fast wäre ihm rausgerutscht dass er weiß wo die Küche ist. Er nickt Andy zu und damit verschwindet sie im Treppenhaus.  
Er betritt die Küche. "Vic. … Vic es tut mir so Leid!" sie sitzt immer noch in seine Jacke gehüllt mit einem Tee in der Hand auf der Eckbank. Vic sieht ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Iggy!" Er rutscht zu ihr und nimmt sie in den Arm. "Er ist gekündigt. Du musst ihn nie wieder sehen. Wenn du Anzeige erstatten willst helfen wir dir dabei. Ich" "Lukas! Können wir bitte von was anderem reden? Ich würde gerne duschen." "Natürlich." Vic geht ins Bad. Als sie zurückkommt sitzt Lukas auf der Bettkante und vergräbt das Gesicht in seinen Händen "Lukas. Du kannst nichts dazu." "Ich weiß … trotzdem. Es war während meiner Aufsicht. Ich mache mir also Vorwürfe." "Ich. Ich hab ihn provoziert" "Hör auf dir die Schuld zu geben! Du bist nicht Schuld, Vic!"  
Lukas legte sich auf den Rücken und Vic kuschelte sich an ihn. "Vic … ich liebe dich!" "Ich dich auch, Lukas." und sie schliefen ein.


	5. Es geht los!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schaffen sie es positive Erlebnisse zu teilen?

Am nächsten Morgen will Maya nach Vic sehen. Als sie den Einsatzwagen sieht fährt sie allerdings weiter.  
"Hat sich Vic gemeldet?" fragt sie in die Runde. "Nein. Ich hab das letzte Mal von ihr gehört als Ripley gestern Abend zu ihr kam." Sagt Andy "Gestern Abend? Sein Auto stand doch gerade dort…." antwortet Maya. Ben verschluckt sich an seinem Kaffee und Dean fiel das Essen aus dem Mund. "es würde alles passen!" sagt Andy schockiert und nachdenklich zugleich. "dass sie nichts erzählen wollte…." ergänzt Maya. "da gibts bestimmt ne logische und einfache Erklärung für." sagt Jack um Vic zu schützen. "Ja seit dem Therapieding ist Ripley fürsorglicher. Vielleicht will er sie nur nicht allein lassen." grätscht Montgomery ein. "Er ist heute morgen nochmal vorbei gefahren um zu sehen wie es ihr geht. Schließlich war es unter seiner Aufsicht und sie könnte das Departement verklagen" mischt sich Sullivan ein, der gerade die Küche betritt. "Seht ihr! einfache, logische Erklärung." sagt Montgomery und klatscht in die Hände. Die anderen sind mit der Erklärung wohl zufrieden und sie lassen das Thema ruhen. Aber sie behalten Vic im Auge, nur für alle Fälle.

* Ich hab dir den Arsch gerettet. Fahr gefälligst dein Auto von ihrer Wohnung weg. Um 8 ist Feierabend.*

schreibt Sullivan an Ripley.  
Am Abend macht sich Montgomery fertig. Seine Schicht ist beendet und er will nach Vic sehen. Ripley hat sich gerade verabschiedet um ins Büro zu fahren. Er geht davon aus, dass Montgomery kommt und er musst den Tag schließlich nacharbeiten und noch die Kündigung sowie die Personalakte schreiben.  
"Hi!" "Hi Trav. Komm rein." Montgomery betrat die Wohnung. Er konnte sein Parfum riechen. Vic hatte Recht, es verteilt sich leicht in ihrer Wohnung und schlecht riecht es auch nicht. "Übernachtungsgast?" "Was?" fragt Vic irritiert. "Ob dein geheimer Freund über Nacht da war!" "Wie kommst du da drauf?" "Andy sah ihn gestern kommen, Maya sah heute morgen sein Auto. Ich rieche sein Parfum und in deinem Schlafzimmer liegt seine Marke. Muss er also in der Eile vergessen haben. Er kann also noch nicht lange weg sein. Richtig?" "Du hättest Detektive werden sollen" "Die anderen haben ein Auge auf euch. Passt auf!" "Danke für die Warnung." "Wie geht's dir?" "Geht." sie unterhalten sich noch eine Weile.

Am nächsten Tag trifft sich Vic mit Lukas in einem Diner außerhalb der Stadt. Sie besprechen sich erstmal nur privat zu sehen, um die Aufmerksamkeit von sich wegzulenken.  
"Wir dachten schon du und der Chief…"beginnt Maya, als sie am nächsten Morgen in der Küche zusammen stehen. "Was? Nein." lacht Vic "Er war nur am Abend und am Morgen nochmal da wegen des Vorfalls. Ich glaube er hat sich Vorwürfe gemacht, weil er ja die Aufsicht hatte und ich musste noch was unterschrieben. Das hat er Wohl abends noch fertig gemacht." Sagt Vic so beiläufig wie nur möglich. "Dann erzähl doch mal was von deinem Freund!" fordert Andy. "Was wollt ihr denn wissen?" knickt Vic ein "Aussehen?" fragt Maya "Heiß!" "Beruf?" fordert Andy "ist er im Departement?" meinte Ben. Vic schweigt verlegen. "Aha! Er ist also Feuerwehrmann!" kommt es von Dean. "OK, ok. Er ist Lutenant im Departement. Und wegen des höheren Ranges und so…." "Welche Station?" "Das ist unwichtig!" "Och komm schon!" "Nein. das reicht vorerst an Infos!"  
Die Schicht geht ohne weiteres zu Ende und Lukas trifft Vic in ihrer Wohnung. "Du sagtest ich sei Lutenant?" "Naja, warst du doch auch mal, oder" sagt Vic unschuldig und beißt von ihrem Burger ab. Beide müssen lachen. So ein gemütlicher Abend nach einer langen Schicht ist traumhaft.

Einige Wochen später sind Lukas und Vic wieder im Diner. "Hach. Ich würde so gerne mit dir in den Urlaub fahren…. irgendwohin, wo uns keiner kennt. Wo wir uns nicht verstecken müssen!" "Schön wär's aber es fällt auf wenn wir zusammen Urlaub beantragen. Gerade jetzt….." "ich weiß." sagt sie traurig. "Ich muss zur Schicht, soll ich dich noch absetzen?" fragt Lukas. "Ja gerne." Als Vic 2 Ecken von der Station entfernt aussteigen will frägt Lukas ob sie sich am Abend sehen und Vic bejaht.  
"Hi Süße!" begrüßt Lukas sie am Abend als Vic bei ihm Klingelt. "Hi. Du warst ohne mich duschen?" Fragt sie, als er ihr nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt die Tür öffnete. "Ja entschuldige. Ich war noch trainieren." "Uh. Ich wüsste auch was mit Training." "Auch wenn dass sehr verlockend klingt. Sollen wir nicht erst was essen?" "Nagut." Sagt Vic schon fast traurig. Lukas zog sich schnell an, während Victoria eine Flasche Wein öffnet. Sie mag seine Wohnung. So schön groß und hell und zentral zwischen ihrer Station und der Verwaltung. Eigentlich perfekt. Als sie das erste Mal hier war, war sie geschockt gewesen. Die Wohnung war sehr schick eingerichtet und in einer der obersten Etagen des Gebäudes. (Natürlich hat Lukas für einen Notfall vorgesorgt und hat sowohl 2 komplette Ausrüstungen mit AG als auch 2 Abseilsets gelagert. Es hat durchaus Vorteile Chief zu sein.) Die zwei kochen gemütlich und essen bei Kerzenschein im Esszimmer. "Ich hab in deiner Akte gesehen, dass du noch Urlaubstage hast." Beginnt Ripley. "Du hast in meine Akte gesehen?" Er nickt. "Und was steht da so?" "Dass du manchmal etwas vorlaut bist aber dass du eine sehr, sehr tapfere und mutige Feuerwehrfrau bist, die mit ihren Kollegen sehr gut auskommt und mehr als nur sozial ist." "Uh. Vorlaut?" "Ja…. das kann ich bestätigen…. aber um auf deinen Urlaub zurück zu kommen. Ich habe auch ein paar Tage übrig und wenn ich zb 2 Wochen nehme und du 10 Tage mittendrin, kommt keiner auf die Idee, dass wir zusammen weg sind. Und wenn zufällig ein Lutenant da auch Urlaub hat…." erklärt Lukas. "Wow, du bist ja gerissen! Aber bitte schau, dass er nicht verheiratet ist und gut aussieht. Wenn du mir schon jemanden zuteilst, mit dem ich ein Verhältnis haben soll…" "OK, ok, noch Wünsche?" "Wenn du so fragst…. ich hätte da noch so einen Wunsch." beginnt Vic und steht dabei auf. Sie geht zu Lukas rüber und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß. Er sieht ihr in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich Victoria Hughes!" "Ich dich auch." Den Weg ins Schlafzimmer schafften sie allerdings nicht mehr.

Ein paar Tage später schickte Ripley Vic eine Nachricht.

*Alles geplant. Fahr nach der Schicht heim und pack. Es wird warm*

Vic muss zwangsläufig lächeln. "Was ist los?" fragt Montgomery "Ach nichts." "Vic?" setzt Andy nach. "Mein Urlaub ist genehmigt worden." "Du willst Urlaub machen?" "Ja?" "Wohin?" "Mit deinem Freund?" "Leute! ICH mache Urlaub. Um mich zu erholen und neue Kraft zu tanken. Und zwar ohne euch! Also lasst das gefrage." "Guter Plan." sagt Sullivan.  
Am Abend packt Vic ihre Sachen. Sie ist noch schnell einkaufen gewesen. Ein neues Kleid, ein paar Schuhe und ein neuer Bikini musste sein.  
Als es klingelt und Lukas sie abholt sah es im Schlafzimmer aus als ob eine Bombe eingeschlagen hätte. Aber das war jetzt egal. Schnell hat sie ihre Schuhe angezogen und ist mit ihrem Koffer in den Aufzug gesprungen.  
"Hi." "Hi, können wir los?" "Ja gerne. Wo geht's hin?" "Das wird ne Überraschung!" "Och menno." "Na komm. Sonst kommen wir zu spät." lacht Lukas und lädt ihren Koffer in seinen Truck. Heute war er mit seinem privaten Auto da, sodass sie nicht befürchten müssen entdeckt zu werden. Als sie am Flughafen ankommen zückt Lukas die Tickets und sie gehen in den Sicherheitsbereich. Als ihr Flugzeug aufgerufen wird und ihr Ziel HAWAII erklingt ist Vic völlig aus dem Häuschen.  
Der Flug verläuft problemlos und am Zielflughafen wartet eine Limousine auf die beiden. Sie fahren zu einem Resort, wo sie mit Drink und Halskette begrüßt werden. "Ich bringe sie zu ihrem Bungalow" sagt der Angestellte. "Bungalow?" fragt Vic. "Wir haben nur Bungalows, Miss." "Natürlich." erwidert Vic. Er öffnet die Tür. "Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung?" Lukas nickt und gibt ihm Trinkgeld. Vic ist mehr als nur begeistert. Die Hütte war hell und groß, mit eigener Terrasse und Zugang zum Meer. Im Bad ist ein Whirlpool und eine riesige Regendusche. Das Bett ist gigantisch und mit Rosenblüten verziert. "Ich hab noch nie etwas so schönes als Zimmer gehabt!" sagt Vic immernoch voll erstaunen. "Für dich nur das Beste!" sagt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss. An dem Abend verlassen sie das Zimmer nicht mehr.  
"Was wollen wir heute machen?" "Ein bisschen abkühlen und die Insel erforschen?" "Klingt gut" Schnell haben sie ihre Badesachen an und Wanderkleidung drüber. Sie laufen einfach drauf los, an einem tollen Sandstrand vorbei und sie laufen ein Stück in den Wald hinein. Es ist ganz anders als zu Hause. Sie genießen es sehr.


	6. Hawaii!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was passiert im Urlaub?

Am nächsten Tag gehen die beiden Tauchen. Für beide Neuland aber sehr spannend. Am dritten Tag steht eine Klettertour an, durch das Abseiltraining des Departments kein Problem und macht den beiden sehr viel Spaß. Am Abend wollen sie im Sternerestaurant essen gehen. Vic besteht darauf Lukas erst dort zu treffen. Sie geht ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Lackierte die Nägel, schminkte sich dezent und richtete die Haare. Erst dann zieht sie sich das neue blaue Kleid an und streifte sich die Schuhe über die Füße. Dann geht sie die wenigen Meter bis zum Restaurant. "Wow" Mehr bringt Lukas im ersten Moment nicht heraus. "Du siehst so schön aus." "Danke. Ich denke du weißt jetzt warum ich dich hier treffen wollte?" "Ich glaube ich hätte mit dir den Bungalow nicht verlassen können." "Dann lass uns jetzt schnell essen gehen" Sie gehen hinein. Es ist ein so schöner Platz. Das Essen ist so gut und die Stimmung unbeschreiblich. Nach dem Dessert steht Lukas zügig auf. "Alles okay?" fragt Vic. "Wenn du nicht hier auf dem Tisch deinen zweiten Nachtisch möchtest sollten wir aufbrechen. Ich kann nicht mehr" Zischt Lukas und die beiden machten sich zügig auf den Weg. Als sie an ihrer Unterkunft angekommen sind werden die Schuhe in die Ecke geschleudert. Die Kleider landen der Reihe nach auf dem Boden und bildeten eine Straße von der Tür bis zum Bett.  
"Ich genieße es so mit dir hier zu sein." Beginnt Vic das Gespräch nach der gelungenen Zweisamkeit. "Ich auch." antworte Lukas. "Nein, du verstehst das nicht. Ich genieße es HIER zu sein. Uns nicht verstecken zu müssen. Einfach ein normales Paar zu sein." "Ja. Ich weiß was du meinst." Eine Zeitlang schweigen sie. "Es … es gibt eine Lösung." "Ja." Fragt Victoria hoffnungsvoll. "Ja, ich habe die Regelwerke durchgesehen." "Und?" "Ich wusste nicht ob du bereit bist…" "Für was bereit?" "Es darf keine Liebesbeziehungen zwischen verschiedenen Rängen geben. Es darf Beziehungen auf gleicher Ebene geben. Zugegeben eher schwierig. Und zwischen Rängen darf es Ehen geben." "Machst du mir einen Antrag?" "Nein! Also so jetzt grade nicht. Ich möchte das mit dir besprechen. Wärst du bereit dazu?" "Für die Ehe?" "Ja, ich meine wir könnten es erstmal nur für uns standesamtlich machen und könnten dann jederzeit unsere Beziehung öffentlich machen und wenn wir soweit sind machen wir ne kirchliche oder freie Trauung mit allen. Es wäre also nur eine Art Absicherung und wenn es nicht klappt dann wäre es so. Was hälst du davon?" "Das klingt gut! Aber das war jetzt nicht mein Antrag oder?" "Nein. Keine Angst. Du bekommst schon n richtigen Antrag. Versprochen" lacht er und gibt ihr einen Kuss. Vic ist sehr aufgeregt. sie könnte also schon bald verlobt sein…. Sie schläft glücklich und zufrieden ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen wacht Vic alleine auf. Etwas irritiert geht sie zur kleinen Küche. Dort liegt ein Briefchen.

*Liebe Victoria,  
Ich habe für dich um 10 einen Termin im Spa gemacht. Lass dich verwöhnen und genieße den Tag.*

Vic sieht auf die Uhr. 9. OK sie hat noch etwas Zeit. Schnell zieht sie sich an und geht zum Buffet. Eine Kleinigkeit essen und einen Kaffee. Dann ist es schon Zeit und sie geht zum Spa.  
Zuerst darf sie in einer riesigen Wanne Platz nehmen. Dort wird ein rosen-milchbad angeboten. Es folgt eine Massage mit anschließender Pediküre, Maniküre und Gesichtsbehandlung. Vic fühlte sich wie neu geboren. Glücklich und vollkommen entspannt kommt sie zum Bungalow zurück. "Na? Entspannt?" Fragt Lukas. "Und wie. Danke das war echt Klasse" Vic gibt ihm einen Kuss und will sich auf die Couch setzen. "Nein, nein, nein. Wir haben keine Zeit zum Faulenzen!" "Was?" "Es ist Essenszeit!" Lukas führt Vic zum Bootsanleger. Dort wartet eine kleine Jacht auf sie. Im Heck steht ein Tisch mit einem kleinen Mittagessen. Der Kapitän legte ab und die 2 essen auf dem Wasser ihr Mittagessen. Es ist so friedlich. Nach dem Essen legen sie sich auf den Bug und sonnen sich. Am frühen Abend legen sie wieder an. Sie gehen wieder Richtung Bungalow. "Du darfst jetzt in Ruhe ins Bad gehen und ich gebe dir deine Anziehsachen rein, ok?" "OK?" "Lass dich einfach überraschen!" "Na gut" Vic geht direkt ins Bad. Sie duscht heiß und schminkt sich leicht. Als sie fertig ist hat Lukas ihr ein leichtes Sommerkleid und Sandalen sowie frische Wäsche ins Bad gelegt. Die Kombination ist durchaus tragbar. Schnell zieht sie sich an. "Lukas? Kann ich kommen?" "Ja." Er steht im Wohnbereich in einer hellen, kurzen Hose und einem Freizeithemd. Er sieht durchaus gut aber leger aus. Lukas hält ihr die Hände vor die Augen und bringt sie auf die Terrasse. Hier ist ein kleiner Tisch aufgebaut mit Vorspeise. Hauptspeise und Nachtisch stehen separat auf einem Beitisch. Das Dinner ist toll und Luke spielte den Kellner. Nach dem Essen gehen die beiden am Strand spazieren. Es wird schon dämmrig und es werden fackeln aufgestellt. Die zwei gehen noch ein Stück weiter und kommen kurz nach Waldbeginn an eine Lagune. Glasklares Wasser umringt von Fackel. Es ist herrlich und keiner ist da. Schnell sind die zwei im Wasser. Es ist angenehm kühl aber nicht kalt und perfekt bei der Wärme. Sie steigen wieder aus und trocknen sich mit bereitgelegten Handtücher ab. Sie ziehen sich an und schlendern gemütlich zur Hütte zurück. Der Tag ist herrlich gewesen. Vic hat sich wie eine Prominente gefühlt. An der Hütte angekommen ist der Dinnertisch schon wieder verschwunden und es stehen 2 Cocktails auf der Terrasse. Sie nehmen sich jeder einen und trinken ihn genüsslich aus. Danach sehen sie aufs Wasser hinaus. Lukas umarmt sie von hinten. "Und? Wars ein schöner Tag?" "Wahnsinnig schön. Danke dir." sagt Vic. Sie will sich zu ihm umdrehen und ihn küssen. Doch als sie sich umdreht ist Lukas vor ihr auf die Knie gegangen. In der Hand hat er ein kleines Kästchen mit einem wunderschönen schlichten Ring. "Victoria Sophie Hughes. Ich liebe dich über alles, diese Woche hat mir nochmals gezeigt wie sehr ich dich liebe und deswegen möchte ich dich fragen: willst du meine Frau werden?" den ganzen Tag hätte sie damit gerechnet. In diesem perfekten Moment allerdings nicht. Vic steht kurz verdattert da bis sie realisiert hat was gerade passiert ist. "Ja, Lukas, ja!" Er grinst und steckt ihr den Ring an. Als er aufsteht fällt Vic ihm um den Hals.  
Sie setzen sich zusammen auf den Liegestuhl, trinken ein Glas Champagner und genießen die Nacht.  
"Aber die Verlobung reicht ja nicht fürs offizielle oder?" "Nein, leider nicht. Wir müssen noch etwas bedeckt bleiben." "Außer…" "Außer?" "Naja Hawaii hat doch bestimmt auch ein Standesamt oder?" "Sicherlich. Du meinst.." "Warum nicht? Ich meine wir wollten das Standesamt doch eh zu zweit machen und es ist ja erstmal nur unser Back up, warum dann nicht hier im Paradies?" "Du hast Recht… wenn du das wirklich möchtest frag ich morgen nach" "Ja, bitte." Sagt Vic und kuschelt sich wieder an ihn. Als ihnen zu kühl wird gehen sie in Haus und setzen sich gemütlich auf die Couch. "Was hast du eig gesagt was du machst bzw wo du hinfährst?" "Ich hab gesagt ich mach Urlaub um Kraft zu sammeln und auszuspannen. Und du?" "Ich besuche meine Schwester." "Ah. cool" Lacht Vic.  
Der Abend vergeht.

Am nächsten Tag telefoniert Lukas kurz mit der Rezeption. "Also wenn du möchtest können wir beim Sonnenuntergang am Strand heiraten." "Was?" Fragt Vic geschockt und verblüfft zugleich. "Du meinst so richtig? Also echt?" "Ja, es ist eine hawaiianische Zeremonie mit einem Friedensrichter. Die Standesamtlichen Dokumente werden da einfach mit unterschrieben." "Ja. Ja." Lukas vereinbart alles, während Victoria ein Kleid kaufen ging. Sie entscheidet sich für ein knielanges schlichtes, trägerloses Unterkleid, welches mit einem luftigem Oberstoff bodenlang wird. Vorne ist der Oberstoff geschlitzt. Es wird Nachmittag. Lukas hat seinen Anzug angezogen und sich die Ansteckblume ins Knopfloch eingefädelt. Es ist eine einzelne weiße Orchidee. Als er fertig ist macht er sich auf den Weg zum Strand.  
In der Zeit macht sich Vic im Bad fertig. Ihre Haare lässt sie einfach offen. Sie sieht einfach natürlich schön aus.  
Vic greift sich ihren Brautstrauß. Es sind mehrere, weiße Orchideen mit etwas grün drumrum. Sie kommt zum Strand herunter. Es ist ein Bogengang mit bunten Blumen aufgebaut. Davor steht Lukas mit dem Friedensrichter. Ein Fotograf hält das ganze fest. Vic schreitet in ihrem Kleid den Strand entlang und Lukas kann seinen Augen nicht trauen. "Du bist so wunderschön, Victoria." Haucht er ihr entgegen und verdrückt eine Träne. "Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen um…" "Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen" Lukas ist selig. Endlich darf er offiziell mit Vic zusammen sein. Endlich! Die zwei unterschreiben noch die Papiere. "Hiermit erkläre ich sie offiziell zu Mann und Frau."  
Nachdem sie beglückwünscht worden sind (es haben noch ein paar Paare angehalten und in gebürtigem Abstand die Zeremonie mit angeschaut) gehen sie am Strand entlang bis sie zu ihrem Bungalow kommen. Lukas nimmt Vic hoch und trägt sie über die Schwelle, als ob sie nichts wiegen würde. Auf ihrer Terrasse ist ein Dinner aufgebaut und ein Kellner ist heute mit dabei. Sie genießen den Abend sehr. "Wollen wir es eigentlich jetzt offiziell machen?" fragt Vic. "Das können wir gerade tun wie wir wollen. Ich denke wir sollten nur warten bis wir die Urkunde haben. Für alle Fälle." "Ich denke die Verlobung gebe ich bekannt aber ich verrate noch nicht mit wem und wenn wir dann soweit sind, machen wir es. Okay?" "Gut". "Irgendwie ist es jetzt lustig. wir dürfen offiziell und wollen trotzdem heimlich." Lacht Vic. "Ja. Aber jetzt ist alles save." Antwortet Lukas.

Am nächsten Morgen müssen sie schon ihre Koffer packen, denn ihr Heimflug wartet.  
Als Vic zwei Tage später auf die Wache kam, heißen alle sie herzlich willkommen. in der Küche stehen sie zusammen, als Dean der kleine Funkelring an Vics Hand auffiel. Er verschluckt sich und zeigt auf ihre Hand. "Vic!" "Was?" Fragt die scheinheilig. "Was ist das da an deiner Hand?" Fragt er. "Du bist verlobt?" Platzt es aus Andy raus. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Mischt sich Ben ein. Jack grinst ihr nur zu. Travis meint beleidigt. "Du hast gar nichts gesagt!" "Wann lernen wir ihn denn nun endlich kennen?" "Bald, Leute, bald" "Hoffentlich noch vor der Hochzeit" juxt Dean. "Natürlich" Kontert Vic. Sie kannten ihn ja eigentlich auch schon vor der spontanen Hochzeit…. "Was feiern wir?" Fragt Sullivan "Vic's Verlobung!" Äußert sich Andy. "Glückwunsch Hughes!" "Danke Kapitän." "Glückwunsch zu was?" "Chief Ripley. Was für eine Überraschung." Sagt Sullivan. "Firefighter Hughes hat sich verlobt." "Oh, herzliche Glückwünsche." Ripley reicht Vic die Hand. "Danke, Sir." "Kennt man den glücklichen?" Fragt er in die Runde und trinkt an seinem Kaffee. "Bisher nicht." Kommt von Maya. "Welcher Lieutenant hatte denn die letzte Zeit Urlaub?" Fragt Andy. "Warum?" kontert Ripley. "Och nur so." Schwindelt Andy. Ripley zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Aha …. Kapitän wir sollten unten die Dokumente durchgehen." "Ja. gerne." Die zwei gehen runter ins Büro.


	7. Woher kommt das Blut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freude und Trauer an einem Tag.

Insgesamt sind nun 3 Wochen seit dem Urlaub vergangenen. Vic kommt eines Morgens aus dem Bad. "Ich glaube wir sind nicht allein aus dem Urlaub zurück gekommen." Sagt sie und hält einen Schwangerschaftstest in der Hand. Lukas sieht sie irritiert an. "Du meinst…." Sie reicht Lukas den Test. *Positiv* steht groß auf dem Ergebnisfeld. "OK… das kommt unerwartet!" "Definitiv." Gibt Vic ihm Recht. Lukas steht auf und kommt zu ihr rüber. "Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Willst du Kinder?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Wohl etwas zu spät. Oder?" Fragt Vic eher belustigt als böse. "Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen Vic, ich wollte schon immer Kinder!" Sie lächelt ihn an. "Du hast auch keine Wahl mehr!" Sagt sie. "Komm lass uns duschen, wir müssen gleich los." Meint er strahlend. Bis zum Arzttermin wollen sie es für dich behalten.  
Vic ist heute mit Sullivan auf der RTW eingesetzt. Es dauert auch nicht lange bis ein Einsatz hereinkommt. 'Station 19 RTW. PKW gegen Baum. Keine auslaufenden Betriebsmittel.' Also machen sich die beiden auf den Weg. Schnell erreichen sie den Unfallort. Vic ist schon fast am Auto. Sullivan ist ein wenig hinter ihr. Plötzlich gibt es einen lauten Knall. Vic wird von der Druckwelle nach hinten geschleudert. Sullivan wird gegen den RTW gedrückt. "Hughes! Hughes! Alles ok?" Sullivan merkt einen stechenden Schmerz. Sein rechter Arm ist ausgekugelt. Er hält ihn fest und geht in Richtung Auto. Vic setzt sich auf. Ihr Bauch tut weh. Aber es scheint alles dran zu sein. Sie steht auf. Sullivan kommt auf sie zu. "Alles okay?" "Ich schätze ja." Sagt Vic. "Wir holen den Patienten und dann gehen wir hinter den RTW" "OK" Der Patient ist gehfähig und so kann Vic ihn schnell hinter dem RTW in Sicherheit bringen. "Sir, ich verarzte schnell meinen Kollegen, dann kümmere ich mich um sie okay?" Vic gibt Sullivan ein Schmerzmittel. "Achtung. Tut weh!" sagt sie und mit einem Ruck ist der Arm wieder im Gelenk. "Ahhhh!" Schnell legt sie ihm eine Bandage an. "So das war es. Sir, was ist passiert." "Schmerzen in der Brust. Dann bin ich in den Baum gefahren." "OK wir machen ein EKG." Schnell sind die Elektroden befestigt. "Arrhythmien!" Sagt Vic zu Sullivan. "Okay ab ins Auto und ab zur NA." Antwortet dieser. Schnell ist der Patient verladen. Sullivan nimmt bei ihm Platz und Vic übernimmt das Steuer. Sie fahren über eine ruhigere Strecke. Durch die Explosion ist einer der Reifen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Er gibt nach und der RTW gerät ins schlingern. Vic verliert die Kontrolle und der RTW stürzt in eine Böschung. "Hughes?" "Ja? Da hinten alles okay?" "Ja. Bei ihnen auch?" "Ja…" "Übel, Kopfschmerzen?" "Nein. Ich glaube nicht. Ich komme nach hinten." Vic schnallt sich ab. "Ist das Funkgerät in Ordnung?" Vic drückte den knopf. "Nein. Nur Rauschen. Ich sende ein SOS." Nachdem sie den Notruf abgesetzt hat klettert sie nach hinten. Sullivan hat dem Patienten eine Sauerstoffmaske aufgezogen um so die Blutgaskonzentration zu verbessern. "Wie geht's ihm?" "Nicht gut." Wie aufs Stichwort, Herzstillstand. Vic beginnt mit der Reanimation. Medikamente hat er schon bekommen. Nach einiger Zeit sagt Sullivan "Hughes. Sie bluten!" "Was?" Sie sieht an sich herunter. Sie kniet auf dem Boden und unter ihr eine Pfütze Blut. "Hughes. Was tut ihnen weh? Ich muss mir das ansehen. Das blutet zu stark!" Vic horchte in sich rein. Ihr tat nur der Bauch weh. Der Bauch! Ihr Kind! Ihr rinnt eine Träne über die Wange, während sie weiter reanimierte. "Hughes! Antworten Sie! woher kommt das Blut?" "Ich hab eine Fehlgeburt, Sir." Sagt Vic trocken. Sullivan schluckt. "Ich ziehe ihnen ein Schmerzmittel auf!" Vic nickt, dann rinnen ihr einzelne Tränen die Wange entlang. Sullivan legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Es tut mir Leid" Nach 45 Minuten ist ein zweiter RTW gekommen. Vic, Sullivan und ihr Patient werden umgeladen. "Miss, sie bluten. Ich muss mir das ansehen!" Sagt der Sanitäter. "Nein." Antwortete Vic knapp. "Es ist eine Menge Blut…." "Kümmern sie sich um den Patienten!" Sagt Sullivan. "Okay, Sir." Sie kommen im Gray-Sloan an. Der Patient wird verarztet. "Patientin Hughes, Abortion!" Sagt Sullivan als sie die Notaufnahme betreten. "Alles, klar. Sofort auf die Gyn!" Sagt Kepnar. "Captain? Informieren sie bitte…" "Natürlich. Ich ruf ihn an." Vic ist irritiert dass Sullivan weiß wer der Vater ist. Sie legt vorsichtshalber den Finger auf den Mund. Sullivan versteht. Niemand soll es wissen. Schnell ist er im Innenhof und wählt die Nummer.  
"Wo seid ihr? Auf der Wache sagen sie ihr seit schon 2 1/2h unterwegs!" Fordert eine Stimme voll Sorge. "Wir hatten einen Unfall. Vic ist im Grey-Sloan. Es geht ihr soweit gut." "Ich bin gleich da!" Schon hat er aufgelegt. "Sir, wir müssen ihren Arm verarzten." Eine Schwester will Sullivan mit reinnehmen. "Ich muss erst noch warten. Ich komme gleich rein!" Nur ein paar Minuten später ist Ripley im Grey-Sloan angekommen. Sullivan fängt ihn ab. "Was ist passiert." "Uns geht's soweit gut. Vic ist auf der Gyn. Am besten du gehst durch die Klinik. Da sehen dich weniger!" "Ist…" Sullivan schaut ihn traurig an. "Es tut mir Leid." Lukas dreht sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwindet in der Klinik. Er rennt auf die Station. "Hughes, Victoria. Wo ist sie?" "Sir, ich denke sie sollten warten. Sie wird gerade untersucht. ich denke nicht, dass sie jetzt ihren Chef…." Erst jetzt erinnert sich Ripley an seine Uniform. Er beugte sich über den Tresen. "Ich. ähm… ich bin der Vater…" Die Schwester wurde rot. "Kreißsaal 3, ich bringe sie hin." Sie klopft an. "Miss Hughes? Ihr ähm. Es ist jemand für sie da. Darf er?" "Lukas?" Ruft Vic. "Ich bin da!" Er drückte sich an der Schwester vorbei. "Hey! was ist los? Wie geht's dir?" Vic sah Dr. Deluca an. "Es ist eine Fehlgeburt. Es tut mir leid." Sie macht eine Pause. "Wir müssen über die Optionen reden…." Sie entschließen sich für ein Wehenmittel mit einem Schmerzmittel. Lukas besteht darauf, dass Vic keine Schmerzen haben soll. "Ich möchte nach Hause." Sagt Vic an Lukas gekuschelt. "Ich glaube, das geht noch nicht." "Bitte Lukas! Bring mich einfach nach Hause!" Fleht sie. "Ich schaue was ich machen kann." Lukas lässt sich von den Ärzten erklären was er zu beachten hat und wann er sie wieder bringen müsse. "Komm Vic, wir fahren nach Hause!" Vic nickt dankend. Lukas lässt sie keine Minute aus den Augen. Sie ist geknickt, macht sich Vorwürfe und hat Schmerzen. Dazu die Belastung das Kind verloren zu haben. Ihr ging es Hundsmiserabel. Lukas macht sich große Sorgen um Sie. Natürlich ist auch er traurig aber so hat er Vic noch nie gesehen und das macht ihn traurig und das macht ihm große Sorgen.  
Sullivan ist in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf der Station angekommen. "Captain? was ist passiert?" Überrollt Andy ihn. "Wir hatten einen Unfall." Erklärt er "Wo ist Vic?" Fragt Montgomery. "Gray-Sloan" bekommt er als Antwort. Trevis ist aufgesprungen und will sofort zu Vic. "Setzten Montgomery!" Er gehorcht. "Eins muss ganz klar sein. In Zukunft will ich alles wissen, was hier vorgeht. verstanden?" "Ja, Sir. Aber was hat das mit Vic zu tun?" Fragt Maya. Die anderen nickten irritiert. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen um sie zu schützen. Ich wusste es nicht….." Die anderen verstehen nicht was er meint. "Was ist passiert?" Fragt Ben besorgt. "Als wir am Unfallort angekommen sind gabs eine Explosion. Da hab ich mir den Arm ausgekugelt. Vic gab mir Schmerzmittel und renkte mich ein. Sie verarztete den Patienten und wir fuhren los. Es muss ein Reifen geplatzt sein. Wir kamen ins schlingern und gerieten in eine Böschung. Sie gab einen Notruf ab und kam zu uns nach hinten. Der Patient bekam einen Herzstillstand. Sie fing an zu reanimieren. Ich bemerkte die Blutung. Sie war recht stark." Er stockt. Die anderen hören gespannt aber schockiert zu. Langsam dämmert es ihnen. Sullivan erzählt nie viel und jetzt platzt es quasie einfach aus ihm raus. Sie wissen nicht was sie dazu sagen sollen oder was sie davon halten sollen. "Sie hat 45min trotz Abort reanimiert. Ich konnte ihr gerade mal Schmerzmittel verabreichen." Sullivan schnaubt verächtlich. "Ich als Captain, wusste nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft, hab sie in Gefahr gebracht und konnte ihr dann nicht einmal helfen!" Brüllt er schon fast. Sullivan stützt sich resigniert auf den Tresen. "Aber sie lebt?!" Schlussfolgert Jack. Der Captain nickt. "Ich hab… ihren Verlobten angerufen. Er ist bei ihr." Sagt er. "Kann ich seine Nummer haben?" Fragt Travis. "Ich möchte gerne wissen wie es ihr geht. Ich will sie aber nicht anrufen…." "Gehen sie davon aus, dass es ihr Scheiße geht. Sie hat ihr Kind verloren und sie kann mich nichtmal dafür verantwortlich machen, da ich es nicht wusste. Sie wird die Schuld also sich geben. Gehen sie davon aus." Sagt Sullivan. "Sprechen sie ihr auf die Mailbox oder schreiben sie ihr. Sie wird sich melden wenn sie soweit ist." Damit verlässt er die Küche und lässt das schockierte Team zurück. Schweigen tritt in die Küche ein. "Wusstet ihr dass sie?" Fragt Andy. Sie schütteln den Kopf. "Du auch nicht, Travis?" "Nein!" Sagt er leise und traurig. "Ich meine ne Verlobung ist was ernstes, aber dass sie soweit sind…" denkt Jack laut. "Woher sollten wir dass den auch wissen? Wir kennen ja nicht Mal ihren Verlobten!" "Dean!" Sagt Andy scharf. "Stimmt doch aber!" Gibt Maya zu.  
Ihnen werden 2 Männer einer anderen Einheit zugeordnet, da Vic und Sullivan ausfallen.  
"Hi ich bin Torben Andersen und das ist David." stellt sie sich vor. Das Team grüßt sie und stellte sich vor. Als Andy und Torben alleine waren fragte er "Stimmt es dass eure Kollegin ihr Kind verloren hat?" Andy nickte stumm. "Und Ripley ist der Vater?" "Was?" Fragt Andy irritiert. "Wie kommst du denn da drauf. "Er wurde in der Klinik gesehen und eine der Schwester meinte dass auf ner Station ne Angestellte und ihr Chef seien…" "Das Krankenhaus hat mehr wie eine Station und es gibt mehr Chefs als nur Ripley. Außerdem hat Vic einen Verlobten." "Scheinbar ist das zwar ein Grund aber für sie kein Hindernis." meint dieser. "Wie redest du hier über Vic? Du hast keine Ahnung was sie durchgemacht hat und du hast schon gar keine Beweise. Du hast nur ein Gespräch zugehört, von dem du die Hälfte nicht mitbekommen hast. So entstehen Gerüchte die anderen schaden!!" Andy ist mehr als sauer. Sie lässt ihn einfach stehen. Später bespricht sie sich mit Maya "Naja so abwegig es ist… aber wir waren ja auch schon mal bei der Vermutung." "Vic hat gesagt sie ist mit einem Lieutenant verlobt und Ripley hat ihr gratuliert." "Du hast Recht. Es ist nicht nur abwegig sondern schlichtweg Schwachsinn." Die beiden Frauen gehen zurück an die Arbeit. Eine Woche vergeht. Es hat sich nichts verändert. Vic ist mies drauf und will nicht mit Lukas reden. Er geht zwar zur Arbeit aber er versucht auch viel zu Hause zu machen und Vic nicht allein zu lassen. Lukas muss zur 19 und trifft sich dort mit Sullivan. "Hi" "Hi. Wie geht es ihr?" Lukas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie redet nicht mit mir." "Gar nicht?" "Nicht über irgendwas was in die Richtung geht. Insgesamt redet sie sehr wenig." Sullivan atmet tief ein und aus. "Soll ich mit ihr reden?" "Du kannst es gerne versuchen. Ich glaube nur nicht dass es was bringt. Sie sitzt eig den ganzen Tag nur vorm TV. Wenn du eine Reaktion bekommst ist es ein Schulterzucken oder ein nicken." Resigniert Lukas. "Ich komm heute Abend vorbei" "Danke". Sie schweigen bedrückt. Es klopft "Sir? Oh sie sind beschäftigt. Ich komme später nochmal." "Nein, nein, was gibts denn Montgomery?" "Ich wollte fragen ob es was neues von Vic gibt…" "Nein, noch nicht." Sagt Sullivan. "Okay. Ich… ich geh dann wieder." Und er schließt die Tür hinter sich. "Wie geht es dir?" Fragt Sully. "Es ist nicht leicht. Ich vermisse meine Vic. Sie ist nicht sie selbst und ich… Ich würde ihr gerne helfen, weiß aber nicht wie. Sie sagt ja nichts… " "Versteh ich. Gib ihr Zeit. Sei einfach für sie da. Ich denke dass ist das wichtigste." "Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das langt…" "Wir werden sehen."  
Am Abend kommt Sully wie versprochen vorbei er hat eine Flasche Wein mitgebracht. Vic sitzt auf der Couch und ignoriert die Klingel und dass Lukas öffnet. "Hi. Sie ist im Wohnzimmer." Sagt Lukas und geht ins Büro. Er will ihnen Privatsphäre lassen. "Hi Hughes!" Vic nickt. Sully setzt sich, öffnet den Wein, schenkt ihnen ein und stellte Vic ein Glas hin. Er selbst nippt daran. Vic ignoriert ihn. "Es tut mir Leid" Beginnt er. "Es tut mir so leid, Hughes." Er macht eine Pause. Keine Reaktion. "Ich war in der Situation nicht der Captain, den sie gebraucht hätten. Ich war schwach und sie mussten es ausbügeln." Er schluckt. Es fällt ihm sichtlich schwer. "Ich mache mir wahnsinnige Vorwürfe. Ich hätte vorauslaufen müssen. Ich hätte die Druckwelle abbekommen müssen. Ich war einfach nicht genug an dem Tag." Vic läuft eine Träne die Wange hinunter. "Es ist nicht ihre Schuld." Sagt sie schließlich. Sullivan schweigt er will ihr Zeit geben sich zu äußern. "Unser Beruf bringt Gefahr mit sich." Sagt sie schließlich. "Sie waren verwundet. Sie trifft keine Schuld!" "Sie auch nicht!" Grätscht Sully ein. "Ich hätte es melden müssen. Sie hätten mich nie mitgenommen, wenn sie es gewusst hätten. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich." "Sie wussten es selbst erst. Ich hätte generell voraus laufen sollen. Das macht ein guter Captain." "Sie sind ein guter Captain." Vic nimmt das Glas und trinkt einen Schluck. "Ich… wie geht es ihnen?" Fragt Sully. "Nicht sonderlich!" "Mir auch nicht. Lukas war heute bei mir." Vic zieht die Augenbrauen hoch "Er macht sich Sorgen. große Sorgen. Ihr solltet miteinander reden. Er braucht dich und du brauchst ihn!" "Und sie?" "Ich komm schon zurecht!" Vic sieht ihn an. Dann steht sie auf und kommt mit einem dritten Glas und Lukas zurück. Sie gießt ihm ein und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. Lukas setzt sich zu ihnen. Er trinkt einen Schluck. "Ich hätte Sullivan direkt was sagen sollen." Beginnt Vic. "Ich trage die Verantwortung. Es ist meine Schuld. Es tut mir Leid, Lukas" eine Träne kullert ihre Wange hinunter. Lukas nimmt sie in den Arm. "Du bist nicht Schuld! Entschuldige dich nicht für etwas wozu du nichts kannst" Sagt er liebevoll. "Es konnte keiner wissen dass das passiert!" Versucht er sie zu beruhigen. "Aber unser Beruf bedeutet Gefahr. Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen!" Erwidert sie. "Und ich hätte darauf bestehen müssen, dass du es meldest. Ich bin der Chief. Ich hab für euch alle die Verantwortung." Vic schweigt. "Ich mache mir Vorwürfe dass ich Vic in diese Situation gebracht habe. Ich hätte jemand anders mitnehmen können." Beginnt Sully. "Du konntest nicht damit rechnen, Sully. Es ist dein Job jemanden mitzunehmen." Rechtfertigt Lukas. Sie trinkt einen Schluck. "Ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich Iggy. Du bist nicht du. Ich weiß dass es schmerzhaft ist. Mir tut es auch weh. Aber du bist so anders. Ich kenne dich so nicht. Das macht mir Angst!" Gesteht Lukas. "Ich weiß. Ich kenne mich ja selbst nicht. Ich denke dass ist der Hormonwechsel…" Erklärt Sie. "Tut dir noch was weh?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. Vic schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, alles okay." "Es tut mir einfach Leid euch in diese Situation gebracht zu haben" sagt Sully. "Du kannst am wenigsten dazu!" Gibt Lukas zu bedenken. "Ich war kein guter Captain. Ein guter Captain hätte es erstens gewusst und zweitens seine Mitarbeiterin geschützt." "Das stimmt so nicht. Keiner hätte es wissen können. Es gab keine Anzeichen außer der nicht einsetzenden Periode. Woher hättest du es wissen sollen?" Sully zuckt mit den Schultern. "Es ist einfach alles schief gelaufen. Da kann keiner von uns was dazu!" Sagt Lukas bedrückt. "Wir gehen alle davon aus dass es mit dem Einsatz zusammenhängt. Vielleicht war es aber auch ein Chromosomenfehler… Wer weiß das?" Sagt Lukas. Vic nickt. Das hat sie noch gar nicht bedacht. Möglich wäre es. So frühe Abgänge waren oft natürlich…. Sie unterhalten sich noch eine Weile und trinken den Wein aus.


	8. Kopf oder Bauch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ist mit Vic?

Vic muss zu Hause raus. Etwas arbeiten. sich nützlich fühlen. Lukas ist die Tage nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen. Sie ist so froh ihn zu haben. Aber auch er muss sich mal wieder im Büro blicken lassen. Deswegen haben sie zusammen entschieden wieder arbeiten zu gehen.  
"Ich will nicht von allen angestarrt werden…" "Sie machen sich doch nur Sorgen. ich muss erstmal erklären was das für ein familiärer Notfall war…. wenn ich sage wie es war kann sich jeder denken dass wir zwei…" Vic nickt traurig. "Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich stehe zu dir und auch zu unserem Kind. Aber ich möchte mich freuen wenn ich allen sage dass wir zusammen sind und nicht bedauert werden" "Hast Recht…." " Na komm. Lass uns los. Ich setz dich ab."  
Vic kommt kurze Zeit später auf der Station an. Nichts hat sich verändert. Sie will nach oben gehen sich umziehen. "Hughes!" Kommt es aus dem Büro. "Auf ein Wort, bitte." Sullivan schließt die Tür hinter sich. "Sind sie sicher, dass sie arbeiten können?" "Ja, Sir." "OK. Ich…. ich wollte mich bei ihnen bedanken." Er hob den Arm ein wenig. "Und entschuldigen. Ich hätte merken müssen in welcher Situation sie sind und hätte sie nicht mitfahren lassen dürfen. Und dann war ich nicht mal fähig ihnen zu helfen…." Vic unterbrach ihn. "Sir. Das haben wir doch schon besprochen. Sie konnten es nicht wissen. Ich habs ja selbst erst an dem Morgen erfahren. Sie trifft definitiv keine Schuld. Ich hätte es ihnen bei Schichtbeginn gleich sagen sollen. Es ist meine Schuld." "Ist es nicht! Hughes sie waren bei ihrem Einsatz so tapfer und ich bewundere sie. Nichts was passiert ist, ist ihre Schuld. Das war bei der Einsatzmeldung nicht vorhersehbar!" Sie schwiegen eine Zeit. "Ich. Ich sollte" Vic zeigte Richtung Umkleidekabine. "Natürlich." Sie steht auf und geht zur Tür. "Hughes! Es tut mir Leid. Wenn ich etwas tun kann…." "Danke, Captain." Sie geht nach oben. Vic war unterdessen umgezogen und geht in die Küche.  
"Vic!" Platze es Dean heraus als sie die Küche betrat. "Hi." Antwortet sie zaghaft. "Wir wussten nicht, dass du heute schon wieder kommst!" Meint Maya. Victoria lächelt. Travis kommz zu ihr und umarmt sie. "Es tut mir sooo leid. Ich wollte dich anrufen. Aber ich wusste nicht…." "Schon okay." Langsam löst sich die Gruppe auf. Vic läuft ziellos durch die Wache, bis sie in der Fahrzeughalle ankommt. Sie sieht den TLF und klettert die Heckleiter empor. Trevis hat ihr den Platz mal gezeigt. Kurzerhand schwingt sie sich empor. Hier auf dem Bett von Schläuchen zu liegen und das Hallendach zu sehen tut einfach gut. Es ist so friedlich. Andy hat die Kletterei gesehen und kommt hinterher und legte sich zu Vic. Sie müssen nichts sagen. Einfach dass sie da ist, ist genug. Maya folgt Andy. Travis klettert ihr nach. Jack und Dean lugen verwundert über die Leiter nach oben und legen sich ebenfalls dazu. Ben kommt nachgezügelt. So liegt das ganze Team auf dem TLF. Sullivan hat das ganze vom Steg aus beobachtet. Normalerweise findet er so etwas nicht gut. Es ist eine Unfallgefahr und eigentlich sind sie im Dienst. Aber heute ist es ihm egal. Wenn es Vic hilft, hilft es auch dem Team und das ist das wichtigste.  
Lukas kann es sich nicht nehmen lassen und schaut auf der Station vorbei. Er stellt sich zu Sullivan auf den Steg. "Es tut mir Leid, Lukas!" Er nickt. "Es ist schön dass sie sie so unterstützen." Sagt er schlicht. "Ja, sie sind ein gutes Team. Wie geht es dir?" Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. "Es war eigentlich nicht geplant. Aber wir waren uns einig, dass eine Abtreibung nicht in Frage kommt." Sullivan nickt. "Wissen die anderen?" "Ich glaube nicht. Es gab immer mal wieder Spekulationen aber ich glaube das mit dem Lutenant haben sie geschluckt." Sie schweigen. "Verlobung? Du meinst es also wirklich Ernst mit Hughes?" "Sehr." "Wann wollt ihr es öffentlichen machen?" "Bald. Ich denke wenn sich die Situation etwas gelegt hat. Es wäre jetzt nicht der richtige Rahmen." "Verstehe." Sie schauen noch eine Weile schweigend auf das Team herab. Es ist eine ganz besondere Gruppe. 

Einige Tage später geht Montgomery an den RTW. Es will die Verfallsdaten kontrollieren und gegebenenfalls auffüllen. Er ist überrascht als die Tür offen steht. Er lugt hinein "Vic? Vic was machst du hier?" "Ich, ich wollte ne IBU holen." "Warum? Was ist los?" "Nur n bisschen Kopfschmerzen. Nichts wildes." Trevis mustert sie. Dann greift er in die Notfalltasche und holt eine heraus. "Hier, bitte." "Danke." Vic steht auf und geht. Trevis sieht ihr nach. Irgendwie hat er ein komisches Gefühl. 

Am nächsten Tag sieht er Vic wieder eine Tablette nehmen. Sie versucht es heimlich. Sie will nicht als schwach dastehen. "Wieder der Kopf?" Fragt er. "Ja. das Wetter scheint mir Probleme zu machen." Antwortet sie. Trevis sieht sie ungläubig an. Vic ist hier zwar nicht aufgewachsen, aber sie hat noch nie Probleme mit wetterbedingter Migräne gehabt. Da stimmt etwas nicht. Er wird sie im Auge behalten. Zwei Tage später sieht er sie wieder eine Tablette schlucken. Er nimmt sie zur Seite. "Vic, was ist los? Und komm jetzt nicht mit Kopfweh und Wetter. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir und das hat nichts mit dem Wetter zu tun." "Ich hab einfach Bauchschmerzen Trevis, okay?" "Oh. Ich… tut mir leid, Vic. Aber so viele Tabletten hab ich dich in all den Jahren nicht nehmen sehen…" "Ja… Dr. Deluca hat gesagt dass das erste Mal danach heftiger sein könnte…" Umschreibt Vic. "Wenn es zu doll ist solltest du dich vielleicht nochmal vorstellen?" "Nein, nicht nötig. So schlimm ist es nicht." "Wenn du meinst." Vic verlässt die Küche. Langsam nervt es sie. Trevis weiß nicht was er machen soll. Er entschließt sich dazu es zu melden. "Sir?" "Ja, Montgomery?" "Haben sie eine Minute Zeit?" "Kommen sie rein!" Trevis geht ins Büro und schließt die Tür. "Was gibt's?" "Ich… ich mache mir Sorgen um Vic." Sully wird hellhörig. "Warum?" "Sie nimmt zur Zeit relativ viel Schmerzmittel. Nichts wildes nur IBUs aber für ihre Verhältnisse viel." "Ist sie beeinträchtigt?" Fragt Sully besorgt. "Nein, nein das glaube ich nicht." "Okay. Danke Montgomery. Halten sie mich auf dem laufenden." "Ja, Sir!" Sully sitzt in seinem Stuhl was soll er jetzt tun… soll er Lukas anrufen? Er ist sich unsicher. Vielleicht gibt es eine vernünftige Erklärung. Er beschließt sich selbst ein Bild zu machen. Er verbringt relativ viel Zeit außerhalb seines Büros und versucht Vic im Blick zu behalten. Vic tut ihm den Gefallen und nimmt eine Tablette. "Hughes? Alles ok?" fragt er freundlich aber leicht besorgt. "Ja, Sir. Ich habe nur etwas Kopfschmerzen und will nicht ausfallen." Er mustert sie "Kopfschmerzen?" Wiederholt er. "Ja, Sir." "Ist das die erste heute?" Vic zögert "Nein, Sir." "Sondern?" "Die zweite." Sullivan nickt. "Legen sie sich hin." "Das ist nicht nötig, Sir." "Legen sie sich etwas hin!" "Ja, Sir!" Vic tut wie ihr geheißen. Sie legt sich auf ihr Bereitschaftsbett und wartet. Auf was eigentlich? Sie weiß es nicht. Ihr Bauch schmerzt. Sie kuschelt sich ein und rollt sich zusammen. Sie hasst es. Aber schon bald schläft sie ein. "Vic? Vic! wach auf!" "Was ist los?" Fragt sie verwirrt. "Es ist Schichtende! Wir wollen heim!" Vic nickt und steht auf. Sie taumelt leicht. "Alles okay?" fragt Andy. "Ja. ich bin nur noch etwas schläfrig" Antwortet sie und lässt Andy stehen. Sullivan lugt um die Ecke. "Alles okay?" Fragt er. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher…" Antwortet Andy und sieht Vic hinterher.  
Sully muss eh noch in die Zentrale. Er klopft an Lukas Büro. "Ja?" "Hi!" "Hi. Was kann ich für dich tun?" Sally schließt die Tür. "Okay. Jetzt machst du mir Angst. Was ist los?" "Ist dir etwas an ihr aufgefallen?" Fragt Sullivan. "Warum?" "Montgomery war bei mir. Sie nimmt wohl Schmerzmittel?!" "Wie Schmerzmittel?" "IBU. Mindestens 2 pro Schicht." "Seit wann?" "Ihm ist es seit ein paar Tagen aufgefallen." "Warum?" "Angeblich Kopfschmerzen. Ich glaub aber nicht so recht dran. Also hast du nichts mitbekommen?" "Nein. Ich war die Tage recht lang im Büro und wir wohnen ja nicht zusammen. Vielleicht fahr ich später mal vorbei." Sagt er nachdenklich. "Danke für deine Info." Sully verabschiedet sich. Lukas fährt zu Vics Wohnung. "Hi" "Hi. Was machst du denn hier?" "Ich wollte zu dir. Du fehlst mir." Sagt er liebevoll. "Darf ich reinkommen?" "Klar." Er sieht das Päckchen in der Küche liegen. Schmerzmittel. Er greift danach. "Hast du Schmerzen?" Fragt er unbefangen. "Wie Deluca sagte. Beim ersten Mal ist es heftiger." "Aso" Sagt er und legt die Packung zurück. Er wird sie beobachten aber er will jetzt nicht weiter bohren. Sie verbringen einen schönen Abend. Es ist nichts weiter auffällig, sodass Lukas es ihr wirklich glaubt. 

Vic geht es eigentlich gar nicht gut. Zu den starken Schmerzen sind heftige Blutungen gekommen. Ihr geht es elend. Aber sie will nicht schon wieder ausfallen. Also schleppt sie sich zur Arbeit. Sie ist fahl. "Vic geht es dir gut?" Fragt Andy besorgt. "Du bist so blass!" Meint Maya. "Mens!" Sagt Vic trocken. Die beiden glauben ihr aber sie sind trotzdem besorgt.  
Der Tag verläuft recht ereignislos. Sie sind eigentlich gerade dabei sich umzuziehen, als Vic plötzlich kaltschweißig wird. Bevor sie leugnen kann das etwas ist, sackt sie in sich zusammen. "Vic!" "Oh mein Gott, Vic!" Rufen sie durcheinander. "Schnell Notfallkoffer! Sie glüht!" Trevis misst die Parameter und legt ihr eine Infusion. "Sie muss in die Klinik! Sofort" Sagt Sullivan. Von unterwegs aus ruft er Ripley an. Er nennt absichtlich keinen Namen. "Zusammenbruch einer Kollegin, Fieber, Schüttelfrost, Bewusstlosigkeit. Wir fahren ins Grey-sloan!" "Alles klar, verstanden!" Gibt Lukas nur als Antwort. Er macht sich in seinem Einsatzwagen sofort auf den Weg. Im Krankenhaus wird Vic sofort in den Schockraum gebracht. Als Trevis sagt es könne gynäkologisch sein, wird Vic sofort auf diese verlegt. "Chief, was machen sie denn hier?" "Naja wenn ein Firefighter aus unbekanntem Grund, während der Schicht auf einer Station zusammenbricht sollte ich doch wohl vor Ort sein. Oder?" Meint er recht kühl. "Natürlich, Sir." Lukas geht zu Sully außerhalb der Hörweite der anderen. "Was ist passiert?" "Keine Ahnung. Es war alles okay und dann brach sie zusammen." "Was sagen die Ärzte?" "Bisher untersuchen sie sie noch." Sully und Lukas verlassen die Notaufnahme und gehen auf Station. "Ja bitte?" Fragt eine Schwester irritiert. "Victoria Hughes." "Und sie sind?" mustert sie die beiden, die in Uniform vor ihr standen. Dr Deluca kommt gerade aus einem Zimmer. "Gentleman! kommen sie bitte mit in mein Büro." Sie schließt die Tür hinter sich. "Wie geht es ihr?" Platzt Lukas hervor. "Es wäre besser, wenn sie früher gekommen wäre. Aber sie wird es schaffen." "Was ist denn los?" "Es war ein Lochialstau. Das hat zu einer uteritis und dann zu einer Blutvergiftung geführt. Sie bekommt Medikamente und hochdosiert Antibiotika und wenn die angeschlagen haben und es weiterhin ablaufen kann sollte das von alleine wieder ausheilen." "Kann das Auswirkungen haben, auf… naja auf … die Zukunft?" stottert Lukas. "Normalerweise nicht. Es sollte komplett ausheilen!" Ripley nickt. "Es war aber höchste Eisenbahn. Mit einer Blutvergiftung ist nicht zu spaßen! Hat sie nichts gesagt? Sie muss doch Schmerzen, Fieber oder so gehabt haben." "Gesagt nicht, nein. Sie hat Tabletten genommen. Das ist aufgefallen aber sie hat immer gute Gründe angegeben." Sagt Sullivan. "Naja. jetzt ist sie ja hier!" Erwidert Deluca. Sie können Morgen nach ihr sehen. Jetzt schläft sie eh erstmal." "Kann ich trotzdem zu ihr?" Fragt Lukas. Deluca erinnert sich an ihn und die verzwickte Situation. "Natürlich!" Lukas geht in ihr Zimmer. "Iggy. Iggy ich bin hier!" Sie reagiert, schläft aber weiter. Lukas setzte sich auf den Stuhl und wartet.  
Sullivan geht zurück in die NA. "Was ist los?" Fragt Trevis besorgt. "Blutvergiftung!" Antwortet Sullivan. "Sie wird wieder komplett fit!" "Können wir zu ihr?" Fragt Andy "Morgen. Sie schläft." Gibt Sullivan die Anordnung der Ärztin weiter. "Wo ist eigentlich Ripley abgeblieben?" Fragt Dean Jack. "Der wird wohl gegangen sein…" Meint dieser. "Ich kenn nur die NA. Keine Ahnung wo es hier noch raus geht." Gesteht Dean. "Es gibt auch den Weg über die Hauptpforte." Mischt sich Warren beim rausgehen ein. "Aber sein Wagen steht noch da." Meint Maya und zeigt auf einen Einsatzwagen. "Vielleicht ist er aufs Klo oder besucht noch jemanden." Versucht Travis zu retten. "Los, lasst uns fahren!"  
Diesmal muss sich Vic länger daheim auskurieren und erst als alle Ärzte und auch Ripley und Sullivan ihr das ok geben darf sie wieder zurück. Sie ist froh endlich alles rum zu haben. Es gibt aber eine Bedingung. Nie wieder etwas verheimlichen!


	9. Grey Sloan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welches Hindernis müssen sie heute bewältigen?

Lukas kommt einige Tage später im Büro an. Er erledigt Papierkram, der angefallen ist, als es plötzlich klopft. "Ja? Battalion Chief Frankel? Was für eine Überraschung. Bitte setzen sie sich. Was kann ich für sie tun?" "Nicht nötig. ich bleibe lieber stehen. Chief Ripley, ich komme, da mir zu Ohren kam, dass es sein könnte, dass Sie eine Beziehung mit einem Firefighter haben könnten. Ich wollte Sie daran erinnern, dass es nicht nur für aufsehen sorgen würde, wenn diejenige dann befördert werden würde als auch daran, dass es keinem im Departement erlaubt ist und der höherrangigere, hier Sie, das unterbinden bzw melden muss. Falls es also stimmen sollte, fordere ich Sie auf das zu beenden und Meldung zu machen." Lukas schluckte. Dann wurde er wütend. Wie konnte sie es wagen, nachdem was er gerade durchgemacht hatte. "Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich? Ich bin ihr Boss und sie reden so mit mir?" Fragt er ungläubig und sauer zugleich. "Sir, ich wollte nur…" Stammelt Frankel. Sie ist normal nicht aus der Fassung zu bringen aber wie Ripley sie da ansieht. Das lässt selbst ihr einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken runter fließen. "Ich denke das Gespräch ist beendet! Raus!" Sagt er. "Sir…" "Raus!" Frankel gehorcht. Sie weiß ihn nicht einzuordnen. Ist das nun ein getroffener Hund der auf jault oder ein zurecht saurer Boss?

Langsam kehrt wieder Alltag ein. Vic geht es wieder besser und der Schock ist verarbeitet. Natürlich denkt sie immer wieder an die Schwangerschaft und machte sich Vorwürfe aber es wird allmählich besser.

Am Morgen haben sie gestritten. Vic will es endlich öffentlichen machen. Lukas möchte zuerst mit seiner Schwester Jennifer sprechen, die in 2 Wochen zu Besuch kommen will. Vic möchte es ihrer Familie nun aber auch endlich sagen.  
An diesem Tag wird ein Einsatz für das HLF und den RTW gegeben. Jack, Hughes, Maya und Travis fahren zu einem Fernsehmast, auf dem sich eine Frau mit Selbstmordabsicht verbarrikadiert hat. Hughes klettert nach oben. Sie hat als einzige den Höhenretterschein.  
Zeitgleich werden Andy, Dean, Ben und Sullivan als Verstärkung zu einem Brand in einer Kaffeerösterei gerufen.  
Das ganze Gebäude brennt lichterloh. Ripley ist auch vor Ort.  
Sie machen sich an die Arbeit. Nach einer Zeit klagt Captain Dorner im inneren über Schwindel und Kopfschmerzen. Sofort wird die Evakuierung eingeleitet. Alle kommen ins freie ohne größere Probleme. Nur Dorner fehlt. Ripley schnappt sich kurzerhand seine Ausrüstung, übergibt Sullivan die Leitung und verschwindet im inneren. Schnell hat er ihn gefunden. Dorners Maske ist gebrochen. Er hat Gase eingeatmet. Kurzerhand streift Ripley ihm die Rettungshaube über und verbindet seine Luftflasche mit der Kappe, damit diese sich mit Sauerstoff füllen kann. Dadurch muss Ripley kurz die Luft anhalten. Ihm fällt eine Eisenstange auf die Hand und er huft auf. Schnell koppelt er den Sauerstoff wieder bei sich an. Zusammen kommen sie ins Freie. Er übergibt Dorner einem RTW-Team und bricht kurz danach zusammen.  
Ripley wird in einen RTW verbracht und dem Gray-slon zugeführt. Warren, Andy und Sullivan stehen mit ihm im Schockraum. Pierce klärt sie auf "Er hat eine hohe Menge einer Intoxikation. Das muss ich noch genauer bestimmen. Mehr Sorgen macht mir gerade sein Herz. Hier auf den Bildern sieht man eine Veränderung der Aorta. Das kann sehr gefährlich werden. Ich muss definitiv noch ein Stress- bzw- Belastungs-EKG machen" das Team war geschockt.  
Er kam im Schockraum wieder zu sich. "Was? Wo?" Er will aufstehen. "Chief bleiben sie liege. Sie sind im Krankenhaus. Sie haben eine Intox und ich muss ihr Herz untersuchen." Sagt Pierce. Ripley schaut sich suchend um. "Sully?" "Ich bin hier Kumpel!" Er nimmt Ripleys Hand. Ripley hat einen Hustenanfall. Schnell bekommt er Sauerstoff und ein Medikament gespritzt. Bevor er weg driftet greift er die Maske, zieht sie kurz vom Gesicht ab und sagt "Vic?!" Andy fragt schockiert "Vic? Oh mein Gott!" Ripley bekommt es aber schon nicht mehr mit. "Vic? Ein Mann?" Fragt Schmidt nach. "Vic ist Victoria" erklärt Sullivan. "Sie hat nichts gesagt, ich meine. Moment warum sind sie nicht überrascht Captain?" Fragt sie überrascht. Sullivan reagiert nicht. "Können sie schon was genaueres sagen?" "Nein. Die Lunge muss sich nun erstmal erholen!" "Ripley und Vic!" Andy kann es nicht fassen. "Verdammt!" Kommt es von Ben. "Wer ist denn nun Vic?" Fragt Pierce. "Sie ist eine Feuerwehrfrau unserer Station." Erklärt Andy. "Und er ist der Chief der kompletten Feuerwehr von Seattle. Eine Beziehung mit ihm ist wie, ich meine, das ist wie." Beginnt Ben. "Wie du und Baily?" Fragt Hunt. "Ja, das ist fair…." Gesteht Ben.  
Ripley wird ein wenig wacher. "Vic?" Murmelt er nochmal. "Ich sorge dafür, dass sie kommt. Keine Sorge." Sagt Sullivan und drückt seine Hand.  
Sullivan und Andy verlassen den Schockraum. "Ehm, wie lang geht das schon? Wochen? Monate?" Sullivan bleibt ihr eine Erklärung schuldig. Er funkt das andere Team an. "Wir brauchen Vic in der Klinik." Gibt er durch. "Sie ist gerade auf dem Turm. Ist also etwas ungünstig." "Wir brauchen sie sofort! Ich bin über Funk erreichbar."  
Ripley wird auf ein Zimmer verlegt. Dean, Ben, Andy und Sullivan sind bei ihm. Vor der Tür stehen einige Feuerwehrmänner anderer Wachen. Es ist ernst.  
Dr. Pierce erklärt, dass er am offenen Herzen operiert werden muss.  
"Ich muss zuerst mit Vic sprechen. Sie hat die letzte Zeit so viel durchgemacht. Mit dem kleinen und alles." Fängt Lukas an. "Das war also euer Kind?" Fragt Andy nach. "Ja…. das muss wohl in den Flitterwochen passiert sein" Ripley kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Flitterwochen?" Fragt Sullivan schockiert nach. Das war schließlich auch ihm neu. "Em ja…. wir sind, also… ich hab ihr im Urlaub einen Antrag gemacht" Er muss husten. "Und dann haben wir das gleich umgesetzt…" Keucht er fertig. "Urlaub?" "Antrag" wiederholen Ben und Andy einzelne Wörter.  
"Also eine OP am offenen Herzen?" Fragt Ripley nach. "Ja, ein Routineeingriff. Wir öffnen, operieren und in einer Woche sind sie wieder zu Hause." Gibt Pierce an. "Ok, ich gehe, rede mit Vic und zum Abendessen können sie Schmetterling mit mir spielen." "Das wird nicht möglich sein. Sagt Pierce. "Warum? Ich laufe ja schon seit Jahren mit dem Ding rum und es ist bis jetzt nichts passiert. Was macht da also ein Tag?" "Weil sie Symptome haben, die zu ihrer Diagnose passen." "Verdammt" "Sie wird herkommen, Lukas." "Wir haben uns heute morgen gestritten …" Er hustet. "Ich muss sie finden." Sullivan pausiert. "Lukas, du bleibst hier! Ich suche sie. Ich bringe sie zu dir. Ich verspreche es!" Sullivan will den Raum verlassen. Er dreht sich zu seinem Team um. "Herrera. Sie kommen mit. Miller und Warren sie lassen ihn nicht aus den Augen. Und wenn er ins Bad geht, gehen sie mit! Das ist eine dienstliche Anweisung!" Sie schauen sich irritiert an. Andy und Sullivan verlassen das Zimmer und eilen zum RTW. Andy fährt Richtung Einsatzort. Sullivan funkt erneut an. "Verdammt wo ist Hughes!" "Sie will ihre Patientin nicht verlassen." Meldet sich Maya. "Ich bin auf dem Weg. Sagen sie ihr sie soll sofort absteigen! Das ist ein Befehl! Nein. Sagen sie ihr, dass Luke im Grey-Sloan liegt und es schlecht aussieht." "Luke?" Fragt Maya nach. "Lukas Ripley, ihr Mann!" Maya sieht Travis und Jack irritiert an. "Wusstet ihr…?" Die zwei schüttelten nur den Kopf. Sullivan stellt die Sirene an und Andy gibt Gas.  
"Vic?" Funkt Maya hoch. "Was gibts?" "Sullivan hat mich nochmals angefunkt. Du solltest absteigen." "Warum? Was ist denn los?" "Lukas ist im Krankenhaus. Er fragt explizit nach dir, seiner Frau." Vic weiß, wenn er das so sagt, muss etwas im Schilde sein. Streit hin oder her. "Silvia. ich muss gehen. Mein Mann ist in großen, großen Schwierigkeiten. Meine Kollegin Maya kommt gleich hoch zu dir. Okay?" "Ich… komme mit dir runter!" "OK. Dann los." Vic hakt Silvia ins Geschirr ein und sie machen sich an den Abstieg.  
Sullivan kommt gerade mit Andy an. "Sie sind auf halber Höhe." "OK. Sobald sie unten sind packen wir Vic ein. Ihr kümmert euch um die Patientin." "Alles klar, Sir"  
Sullivans Handy klingelt. "Ich bin bei ihr. Ich bringe sie sofort zu dir!" "Sir,..." "Warren? Was ist los?" "Er war beim MRT und ich bin kurz auf die Toilette. Als ich wiederkam war er weg!" "Ich sagte doch sie sollen bei ihm bleiben!" "Er war in der Röhre, da darf ich nicht mit rein." "Verdammt. Ok. Sind seine Kleider noch da?" "Nein, aber seine Testergebnisse sind da. Es ist Flusssäure." "Mist. Das kann böse werden…. Aber wo will er hin? Er hat kein Funkgerät und sein Handy hat er in der Klinik gelassen… hat er die Zentrale angerufen?" "Moment." "Ja! vor 10 Minuten." "OK. Er wird auf dem Weg sein. Wir brauchen einen zweiten RTW hier, wenn Lukas hier ankommt." "Alles klar, Sir." Sullivan legt auf. "So ein Mist!" Er tritt gegen einen Reifen. "Was ist los?" Fragt Andy irritiert. "Er ist aus der Klinik abgehauen!" "Wer?" Fragt Vic "Lukas!" "Was ist eigentlich los?" "Er hat sich im Einsatz Vergiftet und sein Herz muss operiert werden. Aber er ist aus der Klinik verschwunden." "Was für eine Vergiftung?" "Flusssäure!" "Aber.. das…" "Es kann tödlich verlaufen, wenn die Reaktion begonnen hat und er nicht sofort behandelt wird." Vic sieht ihn schockiert an. "Wo ist er hin?" "Vermutlich auf dem Weg hierher!" Ein Polizeiauto näherte sich. "Ryan?" Fragt Andy "Ryan, was machst du hier?" "Ich sollte ihn unbedingt herfahren!" Ripley stieg aus dem Auto. Sichtlich geschwächt und fahl. "Lukas!" Victoria läuft auf ihn zu und fällt ihm um den Hals. "Lukas. Was machst du hier? Du musst sofort zurück!" "Ich laufe schon ewig damit rum. Warum sollte es sich jetzt ändern?" "Du hast dich mit Flusssäure vergiftet. Du musst sofort zurück!" Sie packen ihn in den RTW und rasen zurück zum Gray-Sloan. Sie legen ihm eine Infusion mit Kochsalz und Kohle. Außerdem bekommt er wieder Sauerstoff über eine Maske. "Vic. Es tut mir leid was ich heute morgen gesagt habe!" "Da unterhalten wir uns morgen darüber! Ich bin noch nicht fertig!" "Und wenn es kein Morgen gibt?" "Unterstehe dich, Lukas Ripley!" Im Krankenhaus angekommen läuft Vic neben Lukas in die NA. Pierce empfängt sie schon. "Ich sagte doch sie sollen hier bleiben!" "Ich musste zu ihr!" Vic hielt seine Hand. "Vic. nehme ich an!" "Ja" "ich hab schon viel von ihnen gehört…." Sie laufen einer Armada von Feuerwehrleuten vorbei. Lukas in Uniform auf der Trage, Vic neben ihm, Pierce davor und Sullivan, Andy, Ben, Travis, Maya und Dean hinterher. Natürlich fällt den Kollegen auf dass es Ripley auf der Trage ist und dass Vic, ebenfalls in Uniform, seine Hand hält. "So. Infusion Bitte." Ruft Pierce. "Das war mehr als nur verantwortungslos!" Rügt sie Lukas. "Okay, okay. Ich habs verstanden. Wie geht's nun weiter?" "Wir versuchen das Gift auszuwaschen und zu verhindern das es aufgenommen wird. Wenn sie stabil bleiben operieren wir das Herz." "Wenn?" "Ja, wenn. Es besteht leider immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass es zu Komplikationen kommt. Ihr Ausflug war da nicht gerade förderlich" "OK. Und wann wissen wir ob es gut geht?" "In maximal 24h" "Also wenn ich morgen um die Zeit noch lebe…" "Ja, so sieht es leider aus… wenn sie noch Fragen haben.." "Nein, zur Zeit nicht. Danke!" Pierce verlässt das Zimmer. Vic setzt sich auf sein Bett. "Was dachtest du dir dabei?" "Ich wollte zu dir! Ich hatte Angst, dass du nicht kommen würdest." "Natürlich wäre ich gekommen! Lukas, ich liebe dich!" "Ich glaube wir warten besser draußen!" Sagt Sullivan und führt das Team nach draußen. "Sie sehen so glücklich aus." Sagt Andy. "Wäre ich auch wenn ich mit dem Chief schlafen würde…. Beförderung!!" Tuschelt es hinter ihr. "Spinnt ihr?" "Uns sind Beziehung untereinander verboten aber er schnappt sich n heißen Firefighter? Soll er sich doch mal selbst an seine Regeln halten!" Bekommt sie als Antwort. "Die 2 sind verheiratet. Es ist also keine Liebesbeziehung!" Mischt sich Sullivan ein. "Die sind verheiratet?" "Ja und wenn ich jetzt noch einen Ton höre, lege ich Beschwerde gegen sie ein!" Poltert er weiter. Sie verstummen.  
Vic sitzt die ganze Nacht an Lukas Bett. Er schläft die meiste Zeit. Regelmäßig kommt eine Schwester kontrollierte Infusion und Katheter und erneuert sie gegebenenfalls. Ab und zu kommt auch Sullivan herein, der sich nach Vic erkundigte. Ihr etwas zu essen oder zu trinken bringt und ihr anbietet hier zu bleiben falls sie auf die Toilette muss oder sich ausruhen will. Sie lehnte alles ab. Das Essen steht unberührt auf dem Tisch, genauso die Getränke.


	10. Er muss es schaffen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das große Geständnis

Am nächsten Morgen ist sie mit dem Kopf auf der Matratze liegend eingeschlafen. Sullivan kommt herein, hebt sie kurzerhand hoch und trägt sie in das Patientenzimmer, welches für die Station 19 hergerichtet worden ist. Dort legt er sie aufs Bett und deckt sie zu. "Bleiben sie bei ihr. Ich gehe zu Ripley. Wenn sie aufwacht muss sie etwas essen und trinken. Erst dann lassen sie sie wieder rüber. Wenn was ist hole ich sie!" Er wartet erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort sondern ist schon wieder auf dem Weg zu Lukas. Dort setzt er sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem kurz zuvor Vic gesessen hat. Eine Stunde später wacht Lukas auf. "Vic?" "Sie schläft." "Sully?" "Ja, ich bin hier Buddy!" "Mir drückt der Kopf." "Glaub ich dir. Soll ich Pierce holen?" "Bitte." "OK. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Mach keine Dummheiten!" Sullivan geht nach draußen. "Dr. Pierce?" "Ja?" "Lukas fragt nach ihnen!" "Ich komme!" Sofort geht sie zu ihm hinein. "Chief? Was ist los?" "Mir drückt der Kopf!" "OK. Ich leuchte mal in ihre Augen. Lichtempfindlich?" "Ein bisschen, vielleicht?!" Beschwichtigt er sie. "Okay. Das hat mit der Vergiftung zu tun. Wir sollten weiter spülen und eine Kombination aus Austreibemitteln und Aufnahmehemmern in Erwägung ziehen. Die erhöhte Flüssigkeitsmenge wird das Herz allerdings mehr belasten. Brauchen sie etwas gegen die Schmerzen?" "Belastet das die Nieren und Leber nicht zusätzlich." "Ein wenig, ja" "Dann nicht" "Sie sollten sich nicht quälen!" "Sein sie ehrlich, Doc., Wie stehts?" "Ich… ich wünschte es wäre besser. Aber es ist noch nichts verloren." "Okay" "Soll ich Vic wecken?" Fragt Sullivan. "Nein, sie war die ganze Nacht hier. Sie muss sich ausruhen!" "OK" Sullivan setzte sich wieder zu Ripley. Dr. Pierce verlässt den Raum. Eine Schwester kommt um die neue Therapie zu Beginnen. Es vergeht einige Zeit. "Ich hätte es früher sagen sollen, oder?" "Das ihr verheiratet seid? Es wäre eine nette Info gewesen!" Gab Sullivan zu. Lukas fühlt sich schuldig. Sie schweigen wieder. "Ich will nicht dass sie leidet!" "Dann kämpf! Du hast Pierce gehört es ist noch nicht zu spät." "Sie ist es! Sie ist die Richtige. Sie versteht wenn ich länger weg bin. Sie weiß warum ich ins Feuer laufe und nicht weg. Ich hab sie endlich und jetzt soll ich gehen?" "Nein sollst du eben nicht! Hughes braucht dich." "Ich bin so müde Sully!" "Soll ich sie holen?" Ripley nickt. Schnell ist er aufgesprungen und ins Nachbarzimmer geeilt. Er geht ans Bett und weckt Vic. "Hughes! Victoria!" "Was ist? Wo bin ich? Lukas!" "Er fragt nach dir!" Sofort ist sie aus dem Bett. Das restliche Team bemerkt Sullivans Mimik, er ist mehr als nur besorgt. Sie befürchten das schlimmste.  
Ripleys Tür steht offen "Weg!" Schreit Pierce. Sullivan erkennt die Situation sofort und dreht sich zu Vic um, um sie abzuschirmen. Vic schreit auf. Sie rennt gegen Sullivan an. Sie will unbedingt zu ihm. "Lukas! NEIN! LUKAS!!!" Sofort sind die anderen zu Stelle. Sullivan hat alle Mühe Vic aus dem Zimmer raus zu halten. Sie hat enorm Kraft und gemischt mit dem Adrenalin ist sie fast nicht zu bändigen! *piep, piep, piep….* gab das Gerät von sich. "Ok, Sinusrhythmus!" Sofort in den OP!" Schreit Pierce. Vic reißt sich von Sullivan los und rennt neben Lukas her. "Hey! Du schaffst das! Hörst du? Ich, ich hab noch ne Überraschung für dich! Strenge dich an!" Vor der Tür zum OP Bereich blieb Vic stehen. Er muss es einfach schaffen. Travis und Ben kommen nach und sammeln Vic wieder ein. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Zimmer versagen Vic die Beine. Travis nimmt sie kurzerhand auf den Arm und trägt sie in Lukas Zimmer. Dort kauert sich Vic auf ihren Stuhl und bangt.  
"Sie müsste etwas essen!" Sagt Maya. "Bring sie dazu!" Meint Jack. Er weiß dass man Vic zu nichts zwingen kann, wenn sie es nicht will. Sullivan steht auf und geht zu Vic. Er stellt einen Tisch vor sie und darauf ein Tablet mit einem Joghurt, einem Belegten und einer Flasche Wasser. Daneben legt er eine Infusion und eine Kanüle. "Entweder du isst und trinkst oder ich lege dir auf der Stelle eine Infusion!" Vic sieht ihn ungläubig an. "Das ist mein ernst!" Vic gehorcht und fängt an, langsam zu essen. Sullivan setzte sich zu ihr. "Er schafft das. Du wirst sehen." Vic atmet kurz durch. Dann nickte sie. "Ich…. ich hab so noch nie für jemanden empfunden. Er. Er ist anders. Er tut mir so gut. Ich…. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren!" "Das wirst du nicht. Er ist zäh. Sehr zäh!" Vic läuft eine Träne über die Wange. Sullivan wischt sie weg. "Glaube mir!" Stunden vergehen. Dr Pierce kommt ins Zimmer "Es ist alles okay. Er ist im Aufwachraum. Es geht ihm gut. Er muss sich aber erst ausruhen. Wir werden ihn aber bald hierher auf die Intensivstation verlegen." Vic atmete auf "Danke. Kann ich zu ihm?" "Lassen sie ihn sich bitte noch ein wenig ausruhen. Die OP war sehr anstrengenden für ihn." Vic nickt. "Komm, wir sagen den anderen Bescheid." "Okay" Sie gehen ins andere Zimmer. Beim Eintreten nickt Sullivan aufmunternd. Die Anspannung weicht augenblicklich. "Es war wohl eine heftige OP. Aber bis jetzt geht es ihm gut." "Gott, sei Dank!" Andy lächelt Vic an. Warren verlässt den Raum. "Maggie!" "Ja? Was gibts?" "Sei ehrlich. Wie siehts aus. Was war?" "Sein Aneurysma an der Aorta war gerissen. Es war knapp. Sehr knapp…. Aber jetzt ist alles so wie es sein soll und das sollte jetzt auch alles gut ausheilen. Mit der Vergiftung müssen wir noch schauen. Aber da das Herz jetzt stabilisiert ist, sollte er mit der nötigen Flüssigkeitsmenge zurecht kommen." "Du bist also Optimistisch?" "Ja, bin ich!" "OK. Das ist gut….. Die zwei haben erst ein Kind verloren. Ich weiß nicht ob Vic das jetzt verkraften würde." "Wie furchtbar. Das…. das wusste ich nicht. Wie weit war Vic?" "Ich kanns dir gar nicht sagen. Es war alles etwas verworren. Da wussten wir ja noch gar nicht dass die beiden…" "Aber wenn sie doch verheiratet sind, warum haben sie es dann geheim gehalten?" "Keine Ahnung. Wir wussten ja bis gestern nichts davon!" In dem Moment wird Lukas um die Ecke gebracht. "Vic!" Ruft Warren "Du wirst erwartet!" Sofort lässt sie alles stehn und liegen und ist im Flur. Lukas wird in sein Zimmer geschoben und Vic sitzt direkt auf seiner Bettkante. "Hach. Die zwei sind so süß! Wie konntet ihr das nicht bemerken?" "Der Chief ist ja immer nur sporadisch auf der Wache und da haben sie es echt gut verheimlicht!"  
"Hey! Wie geht's dir?" fragt sie sachte. Lukas lächelt leicht. "Jetzt gut. Du bist hier!" "Ich hatte wahnsinnig Angst um dich!" "Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir keinen Kummer machen." Er nimmt ihre Hand und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf diese. "Ich liebe dich, Vic!" "Ich dich auch!" im Flur hat sich das Team versammelt. "Dürfen wir reinkommen?" Fragt Sullivan grinsend. "Kommt ruhig rein" Meint Ripley. "Ich glaube wir haben euch ein wenig zu erklären!" Sagt er mit einem Blick zu Vic. "Das glaube ich aber auch!" Sagt Andy vorlaut. "Seit wann geht das mit euch?" Fragt sie. "Seit Deans Geburtstag?!" Die anderen sahen geschockt aus. "Danke… jetzt mag ich meinen Geburtstag noch weniger!" "Ihr wisst schon dass es bald schon wieder soweit ist und wir Schokokuchentag feiern?" Fragt Ben. "Aber wir waren doch die ganze Zeit bei euch!" Antwortet Maya. "Wir wollten noch was trinken gehen und die Bar hatte zu. und eins führte zum anderen und…" "Ich glaube sie können es sich denken." Unterbricht Lukas Vic. Diese wird knallrot und beist sich auf die Lippen. "Woaw…. Okay… das… em… Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll!" Stottert Warren. "Wie kamt ihr auf die Idee was trinken zu gehen. Ich meine Du hast ihn angeschrieen, Vic." Fragt Andy irritiert "Naja. Wir hatten einen holprigen Start. Das stimmt wohl." Meint Vic. "Sie hat dich angeschrien?" Fragt Sullivan amüsiert nach. "Ja wie er die Peer Rewies geführt hat." "Und beim Hochhausbrand." Ergänzt Lukas. "Stimmt." Lacht Vic. "Da hattest du echt Glück, Vic, wenn ich im Büro gewesen wäre hätte ich dir die Kündigung geschrieben! Aber dann am Therapieabend hast du dich entschuldigt und ich habe gemerkt, dass es Sorge um dein Team, deine Familie war und nicht einfach nur Wiederstand. Du standest da so kleinlaut und verhaspeltest dich mehrfach, das war irgendwie niedlich." Grinst Lukas "Kleinlaut?" "Niedlich?" Fragen Andy und Maya nach. "Das kann nicht unsre Victoria gewesen sein." Sagt Travis und die anderen lachen. "Und am Übungstag waren wir dann in der Küche und unterhielten uns." "Und du sagtest plötzlich scharf, dass weiß ich noch." Unterbricht Lukas Vic und sie müssen erneut lachen. "Und dann ludst du mich zum Schokokuchenessen ein und beim aufräumen dann zu nem Bier…" "Du hast ihn eingeladen?" "Ja und dann haben wir uns heimlich getroffen und dann waren Vic krank, da hat es dann Sully rausbekommen." "Jack wusste es nach dem Tag/Abend/Nacht was auch immer." "Du wusstest davon?" Fragt Dean empört. "Am Anfang aber dann war da der große Streit und ich dachte es sei aus…" Verteidigt sich Jack und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Warum wusste es Jack?" Fragt Maya entrüstet. "Wir sprachen über Übernachtungen und dass man sich dann entscheiden müsste ob man sich wiedersieht als mein Handy klingelte und Lukas Name drauf stand. Das hat er gesehen und konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen!" Erklärt Vic. "OK, dann warst du krank und wie bekamen sie dass dann mit, Sir?" Fragt Andy. "Lukas war bei mir und wollte reden aber kam mit der Sprache nicht raus. Ich hatte ihn schon soweit, dass ich wusste es ist jemand aus dem Department und er musste niesen. Ich sagte beiläufig dass ich Hughes heimgeschickt hatte und seine Reaktion sprach Bände…." "Und nach der Erkältung beim Radfahren hat der Chief sie so komisch angesehen und sie gestützt. Das war eindeutig!" Sagt Travis. "Du wusstest es auch?" Fragt Andy empört. Travis zuckt schuldbewusst mit den Schultern. "Das war dann der Ausschlaggeber für das was auch immer. Ich wollte es endlich loswerden aber Lukas machte sich Sorgen wegen der Richtlinien." "Und da dachte ich alles sei rum." Erläutert Jack. "War es ja erst auch. Aber in der Sturmnacht haben wir uns dann beim umziehen ausgesprochen und." Vic bricht ab. "ok… Danke, das Bild bekomm ich jetzt nie wieder aus dem Kopf!" Sagt Dean. "Und ich frag dich vor deinem Freund nach dem Lover vom 23sten." Maya schlägt sich die Hände vor den Kopf. "Dann kam das Fotoshooting…." Sagt Lukas plötzlich Vic lächelte ihn an. "Da hatte ich die Vermutung dass was laufen könnte!" Sagt Andy. "Als ich bei ihr war gekommen und als Maya morgens vorbeifuhr immer noch da." "Aber Vic und Sullivan verneinten es. Sie sagten es wäre wegen der Haftung gewesen und dass Sie 2x kurz da gewesen wären.." Erinnert sich Maya. "Schuldig!" Gestand Ripley. "Und dann kam Hawaii. Wir hatten ein paar schöne Tage. Wir unterhielten uns über Hochzeiten und dass es eine Lösung für uns sei. Am nächsten Tag bekam ich Wellness, eine Jachtsfahrt, ein Dinner auf der Bungalow Terrasse, einen Spaziergang zu einer Grotte und den Antrag auf der Bungalow Terrasse." "Wow. Da hast du dich ja ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt, Buddy! Respekt!" Nickt Sullivan "Und am nächsten Tag bei Sonnenuntergang hatten wir eine wunderschöne kleine Zeremonie am Strand." Vollendet Lukas den Urlaub. Sie sahen sich liebevoll an. "Wow, ich bin…. beeindruckt" Sagt Andy "Gibt es Bilder?" Fragt Dean. "Au ja!" Meint Maya "Ihr wollt doch aber schon noch groß feiern oder?" platzt Montgomery dazwischen. "Klar. Und ja du darfst mir helfen, Travis." Sagt Vic und Travis grinst.  
"Und dann war da noch…" Weiter sprach Lukas nicht sie wussten alle was er meint. "Wir waren nur überrascht. Wir wussten ja nicht dass ihr soweit wart." Meint Warren. "Wir auch!" Gestand Lukas "Es war also nicht?" Fragt Andy nach. "Nicht wirklich…. aber als es so war haben wir uns schon gefreut…." Ergänzt Vic. "Und jetzt sind wir hier und mittlerweile wird das ganze Department von uns wissen!" "Da wirst du wohl recht haben!" Lenkt Lukas ein. "Das sehe ich auch so!" Meldet sich eine Stimme und betritt sein Zimmer. Es sind Fränkel und Diaz. "Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass wir so von deiner Hochzeit erfahren, Lukas!" Gesteht der Assistantchief. "Wir wollten es eigentlich in einer frohen Runde bekannt geben und nicht so…." Ergänzt Vic. Fränkel seufzt. "So viel zu unserem Gespräch… und nun muss ich den ganzen Papierkram erledigen." Pierce kommt ins Zimmer "Wie geht es Ihnen, Chief?" "Müde, aber gut." "Schauen sie mal auf die Uhr! Es sind 24h rum. Ihre letzten Testergebnisse sind bedeutend besser. Wir können wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie es überstanden haben. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Noch ein paar Tage Ruhe und dann können sie nach Hause. Aber Einsätze müssen vorerst warten!" "Okay, okay, diesmal höre ich. Versprochen. Apropos versprochen du hast doch was von na Überraschung gesagt." Hiermit dreht er sich zu Vic. Sie errötet leicht. Sie beugt sich vor und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Lukas muss grinsen und sieht sie an. "Sie sollen mit jeder körperlichen Betätigung warten!" Grätscht Pierce schnell ein. Die anderen sehen sich leicht beschämt an. "Ich glaube wir sollten die 2 für heute alleine lassen." "Gute Besserung Chief!" "Bis bald Leute." "Hughes. Nehmen sie sich Zeit. Sie müssen Morgen nicht kommen." "Danke Captain." Das Team verlässt die 2. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Erholen sie sich Chief!" Sagen die beiden anderen und verlassen die zwei ebenfalls. "Wenn etwas ist rufen sie mich an!" Sagt Sullivan zu Pierce. Diese nickt.


	11. Dein Bett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wird es nun endlich ruhiger?

Lukas wird wenige Tage später aus der Klinik entlassen. Victoria geht wieder zur Arbeit, als plötzlich Lukas in der Tür steht. "Hey. Was ist los?" Fragt Vic besorgt. "Nichts. Ich wollte mit Aufbautraining beginnen und ich dachte hier unter medizinischer Aufsicht wäre das doch ganz gut. Oder?" Vic muss grinsen. "Na gut. Aber wenn ich sage es langt dann hörst du auch drauf!" "Na gut." Vic holt einen Monitor und Ripley zieht sich um. Selbst in Sportsachen sieht er heiß aus. Vic fehlt das. Sehr sogar. "Okay. Fangen wir an." Ripley setzt sich aufs Rad und Vic verkabelt ihn, schaltet den Monitor ein und stellt die Wattzahl am Ergometer ein. "OK. Du kannst." Lukas fängt an zu treten. Es war anfangs gar nicht so anstrengend. Nach ein paar Minuten merkt er aber, dass die OP erst 2 Wochen her ist. Vic sieht ihn an. "Es wird anstrengend. Richtig?" "Etwas." "Okay, dann reduzieren wir die Wattzahl." "Nein." "Was war die Voraussetzung?" "Na gut! Du weißt schon, dass mir das auf mein Ego schlägt oder?" "Ich weiß. Aber du willst doch fit werden und nicht nochmal auf dem OP-Tisch landen. oder?" "Hmpf" Ist Lukas Antwort. "Hi, ich wusste gar nicht dass du da bist." begrüßt Sully seinen Freund. "Ja. ich dachte es täte mir gut…. aber mein medizinisches Personal ist ganz schön streng." "Da hat sie auch Recht!" "Danke, Sir!" "Warum seid ihr alle gegen mich?" "Wir sind alle für deine Gesundheit!" "Oh Chief! Freut mich sie zu sehn! Weiter so!" Meint Warren im Vorbeigehen. "Ich wollte nicht stören." Sagt Travis und will sich umdrehen. "Ach quatsch. Sie stören nicht, Montgomery." Travis sieht Vic an und schwingt sich auf das benachbarte Fahrrad. Wie gewohnt gibt Travis Gas. Lukas kommt sich doof vor. Er beginnt schneller zu treten. Sofort geht sein Puls hoch. "Ich glaube wir sollten für heute aufhören!" schreitet Vic ein. Lukas stieg ab und geht kommentarlos sich umziehen. "Was war denn das?" "Er ist aus seinem Pulsrahmen gekommen, ich hab ihn unterbrochen und sein Ego ist jetzt angeknackst, weil du fitter bist." Fasst sie zusammen. "Sry. Ich wollte nicht.." "Schon okay. Damit muss er klar kommen. Ich kanns nicht ändern"  
Am Abend kommt Vic nach Hause. Lukas zieht sich gerade sein total verschwitztes Shirt aus. "Was hast du getrieben? Du bist ja klatschnass!" "Ich… ich dachte du kommst später." "Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage!" "Ich war Radfahren." Gibt Lukas zu. Vic schnauft. "Was soll das?" "Ich will einfach wieder ich werden. Ich will auch wieder fit sein. Ich vermisse dich!" "Ich dich auch. Aber es sind nicht mal 14 Tage. Mach doch bitte langsam!" "Ich will aber nicht langsam machen. Ich will wieder meinen Job machen." "OK. Vorschlag. Wir trainieren auf der Wache. Nicht nach Watt aber kontrolliert! Du darfst ins Büro, aber nur ins Büro. Einsätze sind noch tabu. Auch wenn es nur organisatorisch ist!" "Okay. Deal. Und was machen wir mit uns?" Fragt er und kommt ihr näher. "Noch mindestens 2 Wochen. Der Knochen muss heilen! Außer du lässt dich verwöhnen. Das wäre möglich….. wenn du willst?!" Vic griff an seinen Shirtkragen und küsste ihn. "Hmmm. Damit kann ich auch leben!" Und sie verschwanden im Schlafzimmer.

"Hi! Unsere Turteltauben sind da!" "Jaaaaih!" Vic und Lukas werden an der Station 19 willkommen geheißen. Sie erzählen noch ein wenig, bevor Lukas sich verabschiedet und Vic sich umziehen geht.  
sie genießen es sich nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen. Es war herrlich sich mit den Freunden treffen zu können.  
"Hi. Was macht ihr heute Abend?" Fragt Vic beim Essen. "Miranda… " Grinst Warren "Alles klar. Du bist raus! Andy, Maya, Jungs?" "Hab schon was vor" meldet sich Andy. "Michael hat endlich mal frei…" "Okay. Maya, Jack, Dean?" "Ja ich hab Zeit. Was schwebt dir vor?" "Was trinken?" "Klingt gut. Was ist mit Lukas?" "Irgendein Meeting." "Aso" Sie gehen in joe's Bar und haben einen tollen Abend. Dean bringt Vic nach Hause. Sie ist mittlerweile bei Lukas eingezogen. "Wow. hier wohnt ihr?" "Ja." antwortet Vic knapp. Ihr war es unangenehm dass Lukas so viel mehr verdient. "Wir sehen uns morgen, Vic?" "Klar. 24!" Sie grinsen. Das würde mal wieder ein Filmabend werden, wenn kein Einsatz rein kämen. Vic hat nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Nachbarin sie beobachtet. "Danke fürs bringen." Sagt sie und haucht Dean einen Kuss auf die Wange. Lukas kommt deutlich später nach Hause und wird von ihr abgefangen. "Sie sollten mehr auf ihre Frau aufpassen, wenn sie solange im Büro sind." beginnt sie. "Wieso?!" Fragt Lukas irritiert "Naja. Sie wurde von einem jungen, gutaussehende, dunklen Mann heimgebracht. Es sah sehr vertraut aus." "Das muss sich um ein Missverständnis handeln!" "Wenn sie meinen. Ihre Frau heißt doch Vic? Oder nicht?" Sie haben Vic in der Nachbarschaft eigentlich gar nicht vorgestellt. Seltsam war es schon. "Wie sah er denn aus?" "Groß, jung, sehr durchtrainiert, dunkel" Lukas kann im Moment nichts mit der Beschreibung anfangen. "Sie wollen sich heute wieder treffen. In der 24." "Was soll das sein?" Fragt Lukas irritiert. "Keine Ahnung! Gute Nacht" Sie winkt und lässt Lukas im Flur stehen. Irritiert geht er in die Wohnung. Vic schläft schon. Kein Wunder es war ja auch schon 3. 

Am nächsten Morgen wird er von der Dusche geweckt. Das Gespräch mit der Nachbarin hat er schon fast verdrängt. Er geht ins Bad. "Guten Morgen" "Morgen! du warst spät da!" "Ja, ging lange." "Willst du duschen?" Fragt Vic. "Mit dir?" "Nee. Ich bin fertig. Langschläfer!" Vic steigt aus der Dusche und wickelt sich in ein Handtuch. Sie geht in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen. Lukas Hemd liegt noch auf dem Tresen. Sie nimmt es und riecht daran um seinen guten Duft wahrzunehmen. Doch irgendwas ist anders. Es riecht nicht nach Lukas. Es riecht irgendwie anders. Sein Handy blinkt auf. Vic nimmt es um zu sehen ob es einen Notfall gibt, den sie ihm sagen muss. 

*Tolle Nacht, Danke dafür, Lass uns das bald wiederholen, Bussy*

Vic kann nicht glauben was sie da liest. Sie hat perplex noch das Handy und das Hemd in der Hand, als Lukas in Boxershorts gekleidet aus dem Schlafzimmer kommt. "Was wichtiges?" "Tolle Nacht? Bald wiederholen?" Pfeffert Vic ihm entgegen. "Von was redest du?" "Hier, lies!" Sie knallt ihm das Telefon in die Hand. Lukas liest die SMS. "Ich hab keine Ahnung was das soll…" Stammelt er. Vic hielt ihm das Hemd unter die Nase. "Frauenparfum und Lippenstift?" "Ich… ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll?!" "Aber ich. Du betrügst mich!" "Ich dich? Wer wurde denn mit einem jungen Kerl gesehen. Sehr vertraut und küssend?" "Was? Wer erzählt denn sowas?" "Ist doch egal. Trefft ihr euch heute wieder? In der 24!" "Du glaubst also ich geh dir fremd? Wobei du nach fremdem Parfum riechst und Lippenstiftflecken hast? Na danke!" Vic stürmt ins Schlafzimmer, zieht sich an und verschwindet aus der Wohnung. Lukas versteht die Welt nicht mehr.  
Vic ist stinksauer als sie auf die Station kommt. "Alles okay?" fragt Andy "Lukas meint ich würde ihm fremd gehen. Irgendjemand hätte mich gesehen. So ein Quatsch! Und im Gegenzug hat er Parfum und Lippenstift an sich und bekommt ne sms mit tolle Nacht, lass uns das wiederholen. aber ich bin die Dumme??" Vic explodiert. Die anderen schauen sie schockiert an. "Tschuldigung." Piepst sie. "Wer soll dich denn gesehen haben?" "Keine Ahnung. Hat er nicht gesagt." "Gabs etwas was man hätte falsch interpretieren können?" "Nein. Ich war immer bei euch. Die ganzen letzten Wochen. Gesten ja auch und da hat Dean mich heimgebracht." Sie stockt "Dean! Natürlich! Die meinten dich, Dean!! Wir haben noch rumgealbert und ich hab dir n Kuss auf die Wange gegeben als danke fürs nach Hause bringen und wir haben uns ja für heute verabredet." sagt Vic. Die anderen stimmen zu, das könne man schon falsch verstehen. Das erklärt aber nur ihre Seite und nicht seine. Sullivan verlässt die Küche. Was hat Lukas sich dabei gedacht? Er hat ihn gestern eingeladen aber Lukas hat abgesagt.  
Er muss herausfinden was da dahinter steckt. Sie verabreden sich zum Mittagessen. "Hi." "Hi." "Sag mal Lukas was war denn bitte bei euch los?" "Ach hör mir auf. Vic meint ich geh ihr fremd, wobei sie nen Freund hat." "Dean." "Wie Dean?" "Dean Miller. Er hat sie gestern heimgebracht. Sie sprachen von der 24h Schicht heute und sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange als Danke dafür dass er sie heimgebracht hat. Das wars!" "DAS wars?" "Ja! Aber was war das bei dir mit dem Hemd und der SMS?" "Wir hatten lange Sitzung und Rebecca hat sich auf dem Weg zum Auto den Fuß verknackst. Also hab ich sie getragen und die SMS bezog sich auf die Konferenz bzw die Hilfe. Das wars." "Das wars?" "Das wars!" "Ihr solltet echt an eurer Kommunikation arbeiten…" Nachdem sie gegessen haben fahren sie zur 19. Lukas und Vic müssen sich aussprechen. "Vic. Sullivan hat mir gesagt dass es Dean war?" "Ja." "Es tut mir leid. Ich war so in Rage. Ich hatte nur Rebecca mit ihrem verknacksten Fuß geholfen…" "Dein ernst?" "Ja." Sie sahen beide beschämt zu Boden. "Wir sollten einander mehr vertrauen und besser kommunizieren, bevor wir streiten." "Du hast Recht, entschuldige bitte." Es entstand eine Pause. "Wir essen gleich willst du da bleiben?" "Gerne. Hast du noch Platz in deinem Bereitschaftsbett?" "Bestimmt." Antwortet Vic lachend und sie gehen in die Küche.


	12. Meine Frau!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibt es weitere Hindernisse oder kehrt der Alltag ein?

Lukas und Vic, sowie das Team der Station 19 sind zum gemütlichen Feierabendbier verabredet. Ripley ist in Uniform gekommen, da er direkt aus dem Büro gekommen ist. Sie treffen sich bei Joe. Es ist eine ausgelassene Stimmung und Vic turtelt mit Lukas herum. Sie flirten und Küssten sich. "Muss das Weißbrot sich die eine heiße Schnitte schnappen?" "Er hat ne Uniform an. Der bekommt doch eh alle rum!" "Sowas gehört verboten!" "Was für ne Schlampe. Macht mit nem Weißbrot rum." "Soll er sich doch was eigenes schnappen!" Hört Ripley Stimmen hinter sich. Ripley fuhr herum. "Habt ihr es über uns?" Fragt Ripley die dunkelhäutige Männergruppe. Das Team wurde hellhörig. "Über wen denn sonst? Siehst du sonnst noch ne Schlampe, die Farben mischt?" "So sprichst du nicht über meine Frau!" Ruft Ripley aus, holt aus und schlägt zu. Der getroffene taumelt, erholt sich aber schnell und holte zum Gegenschlag aus. Sofort ist das Team zur Stelle. Dean und Sullivan stellen sich direkt neben Ripley, der sich über das Kinn fährt. "Gibts ein Problem?" Fragt Sullivan in Militärischen Ton. "Lass es sein Greg!" "Warum? Nur weil er zwei Bodyguards hat?" Fragt dieser spottent. Trevis bringt Vic zu den anderen. Ben und Jack gesellten sich zu Ripley, Dean und Sullivan. "Nein! 4!" Sagt Ben ärgerlich. "Dann lasst uns das klären!" "Grag! Lass es!" "Ich glaube deine Freunde halten das nicht für so ne gute Idee." Mischt sich Dean ein. Grag schnauft verächtlich und spuckt Ripley vor die Füße. "Versager! Wenn du keine in deiner Farbe kriegst nimmst du halt eine von uns? Häh?" Jetzt reichte es Ripley. "Nur weil du keine abkriegst machst du andere schlecht? Vielleicht solltest du mal vor der eigenen Türe kehren!" Greg explodiert. Er geht auf Lukas los. Dieser schlägt zurück. Grags Freunde sehen sich an. Eigentlich haben sie keine große Lust rausgeworfen zu werden. Sie ziehen Greg von Lukas weg. "Lass es. Er ist es nicht wert!" Versuchen sie ihn zu beruhigen. "Das nächste Mal sind deine Freunde nicht dabei! Dann zeig ich dir was ich von euch halte!" Hört man ihn noch durch die Bar poltern, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwinden.  
Die Männer drängen sich durch die Menge zurück zu den Mädels. "Lukas?! Alles okay?" Fragt Vic besorgt. "Nur ein Kratzer!" Antwortet dieser. "Du solltest es röntgen lassen!" Erwidert Andy. "Ich hab schon schlimmer ausgesehen!" Juxt Lukas. "Erinnerst du dich an die Disko?" Fragt Lukas Sully. "Oh ja, Buddy! Wir sahen aus als hätten wir ..." Lacht Sullivan. "Das ist nicht witzig!" Sagt Vic ernst. "Du hast Recht, Schatz!" Meint Lukas und wirft Sully vielsagende Blicke zu. Dieser schmunzelte nur. Lukas vermeidet in den nächsten Tagen erfolgreich Pressekonferenzen, bis er nicht mehr so schlimm aussieht.

Die Zeit vergeht. Alles ist in Ordnung. Auf Station 19 geht alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Die Wache wird als Verstärkung zu einem großen Brand dazugerufen. Ripley ist schon vor Ort und weißt das Team ein. "Miller, Warren Wasserzufuhr!" Gibson, Herrera Angriffstrupp. Montgomery RTW. Hughes, Bishop Zweiter Angriffstrupp. Die Station 15 wird sie sichern. Sully du hältst Funkkontakt und informierst mich." Alle rennen auseinander. Bishop zieht sich die Maske über und bekommt von einem anderen Feuerwehrmann aus versehen ein Steckleiterteil gegen die Schläfe. Sie stürzt. "Montgomery kümmern sie sich um Bishop! Hughes sie gehen mit Captain Beckett rein!" "Alles klar, Chief!" "Du schickst Vic echt da rein?" Fragt Sully leise. "Ich muss. Wenn ich es nicht tue hab ich heute Abend ein Problem von der Größe, das du dir nicht vorstellen kannst!" Lacht Ripley. Sully grinst. Der Einsatz verläuft anfangs ohne Probleme. Vic und Beckett sind im Innenangriff. "Pass auf! Das ist lose! Das könnte!" Wusch!! Ein Stahlträger fällt von oben und versperrt ihnen den Rückweg. "Mist!" Beckett funkt nach draußen "Das Gebäude ist instabil! Alles evakuieren. Sofort!" "Was ist los?" Fragt Ripley nach. "Ein Stahlträger ist runtergekommen. Er versperrt uns den Rückweg. Wir müssen uns einen anderen Weg suchen." Lukas atmet tief durch "Alle evakuieren!" Schreit er. "Hughes. wie siehts bei euch aus?" Funkt er sie an. "Bisher haben wir keinen anderen Weg gefunden. Unser Wasser ist abgeklemmt und die Flaschen reichen nur noch ein paar Minuten!" "Was ist euer Standort?" "Es ist zu gefährlich!" Funkt Vic raus. "Was ist dein Standort? Victoria Hughes! ich befehle den Standort zu melden!" "Unsere Luft ist aufgebraucht. Ich liebe dich, Lukas! Löschen, retten, bergen, schützen!" Sagt Vic unter Tränen. Die anderen starren ungläubig auf das Gebäude. Vic hat sich verabschiedet. Sie weiß, dass es nicht gut ausgehen wird und hat dies allen mitgeteilt. "Hughes! Hughes!" Es kommt nur leeres rauschen als Antwort. Victoria reagiert nicht mehr.  
Sullivan sieht Lukas schockiert an. Dieser verharrt kurz und schnappt sich seine Ausrüstung. "Herrera! Sie haben das Kommando. Kühlen und Abstand halten!" schreit Sullivan und zieht sich ebenfalls an. Sie rennen los. "Sully?" "Ich bin bei dir, Buddy! Los geht's!" Sie schnappen sich einen Schlauch und verschwinden in den Flammen. "Bewegung im hinteren Drittel der Halle" Funkt Miller durch. Er hat eine Drohne mit Bewegungskamera losgeschickt. "Alles klar!" Sie laufen durch das Labyrinth aus Stangen und Balken. "Hughes!" Keine Antwort. "Beckett" keine Antwort. "Sie müssten gleich bei ihnen sein. Die Bewegungen sind aber von der Drohne nicht mehr registrierbar!" Gibt Miller durch. Es ist heiß. Sehr heiß und stockdunkel. Sie tasteten sich vorwärts. Sie hören Tormann Schalter und ihr Puls steigt. "Stiefel!" Schreit Ripley. Sullivan ist sofort bei ihm. Es ist Beckett. Er atmet flach. Seine Flasche ist fast leer. Sullivan stellt seine Flasche auf doppelt und koppelte Beckett bei sich mit an. Er kommt langsam zu sich. "Wo ist Hughes?" "Ich weiß nicht." "Sully schaff ihn raus!" "Ich lass dich nicht!" Es knarrt. "Schaff ihn raus! Sofort!" Widerwillig gehorcht Sullivan. Er stützt Beckett und sie laufen nach draußen. "Vic! Vic! Wo bist du?" Keine Antwort. Er tastete sich weiter. Plötzlich eine Hand! Er umfasst sie und drückt sie. Ein leichtes ziehen! Sie lebte. Schnell koppelte er sie um. Bevor er sie auf den Arm nehmen kann muss er noch kleinere Metallteile von ihr runterheben. Sie scheinen sich von der Decke gelöst zu haben. So schnell ihn seine Beine tragen läuft er ins Freie. Sully wird unterdessen von Montgomery durchgecheckt und bekommt Sauerstoff, als Ripley mit Hughes auf dem Arm ins frei kommt. Vic hängt auf seinem Arm. Aus der Entfernung nicht auszumachen ob tot oder lebendig. Miller und Warren rennen zu Ripley. Miller nimmt ihm Vic ab und Warren befreit Lukas von der Sauerstoffflasche. Lukas rennt hinter Miller her. Vic wird in den RTW verfrachtet und durchgecheckt. Sie atmet. Montgomery gibt ihr Sauerstoff und verkabelt sie. Ihre Werte stabilisierten sich. "Lukas lass dich durchchecken." Sagt Travis. "Ich bleibe bei ihr!" Sullivan ist fertig er kommt auf ihn zu. Lukas hustet. "Du gehst dich durchchecken lassen. Ich bleibe bei ihr. Versprochen." Sagt Sully und schiebt Lukas zur Seite. Jack schnappt sich mit Warren Lukas. Dieser hustet und ist sehr angestrengt. "Ihre Werte müssen besser sein, Sir. Die gefallen mir nicht wirklich." Sagt Ben. Ripley reibt sich die Narbe "Schmerzt sie?" Fragt Ben. "Ein wenig. Das war wohl gerade etwas viel.." Meint Ripley. "Pierce sollte das checken." "Ich will bei Vic mitfahren." "Sir, das ist keine gute Idee." Gibt Jack zu bedenken. Er hat ja Recht aber es ist seine Frau! Sully hat das schon längst entschieden und der RTW mit Vic fährt los. So muss Lukas im eigenen RTW hinterher.  
"Frau, 25, Sauerstoffmangel im Einsatz. Prellungen, Quetschungen, nicht ansprechbar, eventuell innere Blutungen." Übergibt Sullivan Vic an Kepnar. "Alles klar. Ab in den Schockraum. "Mann, 35, Einsatz nach Herzop, Überanstrengung, Sauerstoffsättigung niedrig, schmerzende Narbe." "OK. Pierce rufen!" Sullivan bleibt die ganze Zeit wie versprochen bei Victoria. Sogar ins Röntgen geht er mit. Zwar nicht in den Raum aber auf die Seite der Ärzte. Pierce untersucht Lukas, kann aber außer der Überanstrengung nichts feststellen. Somit wird er entlassen und er eilt auf die Intensivstation. Er läuft an verschiedenen Zimmern vorbei und wühlt sich durch die Menge an Beamten. "Chief!" kommt es von einem Firefighter. Er ignoriert es. "Chief, kann man!" auch das bemerkt er nicht. "Chief, wen suchen sie?" Fragt ein dritter Beamte. "Vic!" stammelt er und sieht sich weiter nach vertrauten Gesichtern um. Er sieht Sullivan und das Team vor einem Zimmer stehen. Er eilt hin. Die Ärzte arbeiten an Vic. Überall sind Schläuche und Kabel. Sie wird beatmet. Ripley fragt Sullivan "Wie geht ihr?" "Wir haben noch keine Info" Lukas tritt ein. "Wie.. wie geht es ihr?" "Lassen sie uns rausgehen, Chief!" Das Team steht um Ripley drumrum. "Sie hat Rippenbrüche und einen Pneumothorax. Dazu innere Blutungen, die wir operativ versorgen müssen. Das Problem ist, dass sie instabil ist und das Narkoserisiko recht hoch ist." Beginnt Kepnar. "Und das heißt?" Fragt Lukas nach "Wir müssen den richtigen Zeitpunkt finden." "Wie meinen sie das?" "Wenn sie zu früh operieren schafft sie die OP nicht. Wenn sie zu lange warten verblutet sie." Erklärt Warren. Die anderen sehen Geschockt zu Ripley und Kepnar. "Es tut mir leid. Aber ich wollte ehrlich zu ihnen sein." Ripley nickt "Danke." Bringt er heraus. Er sieht verstört ins Zimmer zu seiner Frau. Was soll er tun? Sie haben nie darüber gesprochen wie weit es gehen sollte oder auch nicht. piep piep piep piep. Die Herztöne wurden immer schneller. Der Sinusrhythmus verwandelte sich in eine Arrhythmie. "Rea-wagen!" Schreit plötzlich eine Schwester von drinnen. Ärzte und Pfleger rennen ins Zimmer. Sullivan versucht Lukas abzuschirmen. Er will nicht dass er das sieht. Aber Ripley schiebt ihn bei Seite. "Auf 20 laden! Alle weg! Achtung Schock!" "Schock ausgeführt" "Weiterhin Arrhythmie!" "1x Subra, 1x Adrenalin iv, auf 60 laden. Alle weg. Achtung Schock!" "Schock ausgeführt." pieeeeeeep "Herzstillstand!" "Reanimation einleiten!" "Beginne Reanimation" "1x null negativ anhängen, Infusion voll auf. Nochmal subra und Adrenalin!" Ripley sieht geschockt zu. "NEIN. VIC!!!" Herzstillstand sie ist klinisch tot! Lukas sackt in sich zusammen. Ben und Sullivan stehen neben ihm und können verhindern, dass er hart auf den Boden aufschlägt. "Lukas?!" Sully schlägt ihm leicht auf die Wangen. Warren sucht den Puls. Montgomery die Atmung. "Kein Puls" "Keine Atmung." Stellen sie zeitgleich fest. "Reanimation einleiten!" Schreit Sullivan. Ben ist schon dabei das Hemd aufzureißen und zu starten. Das Team steht geschockt umher. "Wir brauchen einen Ambubeutel!" Schreit Sullivan. Eine Schwester reicht ihm einen. Montgomery beginnt mit der Beatmung. "Rufen sie Pierce!" Die restlichen Beamten machen Platz und sehen schockiert auf die Szene.  
Pierce kommt um die Ecke. "Chief! So ein Mist. Wie lang?" Fragt sie. "5 Minuten!" "Okay. Medikamente?" "Bisher keine" Übergibt Montgomery. "OK. Ben können sie noch oder soll ich übernehmen?" "Geht noch." "OK. Ich brauche Supra und Adrenalin, ein EKG und eine Trage!" Gibt Pierce die Anweisungen.  
"Sinusrhythmus, sofort in den OP!" Schreit Kepnar von drinnen. Sie hat die Szene gar nicht mitbekommen. Sie sieht die Szenerie nur aus den Augenwinkeln. "Hier Dr. Pierce!" "OK. Zugang liegt!" Meldet Trevis. "Beides, voll i.v." Gibt Pierce die Anweisungen. Trevis spritzt "OK Bradykardie!" Ruft er "Alle weg. Wir schocken!" Sagt Pierce. "Schock ausgeführt!" "Sinusrhythmus! Spontanatmung." "Gott sei dank. Ab auf die Trage." Ripley wird auf einer Seite leicht angehoben und die Trage darunter geschoben. Warren, Miller, Sullivan und Jack heben ihn hoch. Trevis trägt den mobilen Monitor und Pierce die Infusion. Im nächsten freien Zimmer legen sie ihn aufs Bett. "Er scheint stabil!" "Wir behalten ihn im Auge!" Kurze Zeit später rührt er sich langsam. Er öffnet die Augen. Den Kopf heben kann er nicht. Er fühlt sich wie vom Lastwagen überfahren. "Sully!" keucht er "Buddy! Ich bin hier!" Sofort springt er auf und eilt zum Bett. "Ich bin hier Kumpel." "Was. Was ist passiert?" "Du bist zusammengebrochen, Buddy! Du hattest einen Herzstillstand." "Warum? Ich … ich kann mich nicht erinnern? Was ist passiert?" Lukas ist durcheinander. Gerade war er im Einsatz und nun liegt er hier. "An was erinnerst du dich?" "Ich… wir waren im Einsatz. Das Gebäude steht in Vollbrand. Vic. Vic ist drinnen mit Beckett. Danach ist alles verschwommen. Warum bin ich hier? Was ist passiert?" "Dir fehlen gut 3 Stunden Lukas!" "Ist vielleicht nicht das schlechteste" Murmelt Andy zu Ben. Der nickt. "Drinnen ist was schief gelaufen. wir haben Vic und Beckett rausgeholt. erinnerst du dich?" "Nein… was ist mit Vic! WO IST VICTORIA?" Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass sie fehlt. "Beruhig dich. Buddy, bitte. Du musst Ruhe bewahren. Dein Herz ist sehr geschwächt." "Sag mir was passiert ist!" "Vic hat Rippenfrakturen und einen Pneumothorax. Sie ist mit inneren Blutungen im OP." "Sie wird aber wieder?!" "Bestimmt." Den Rest verschweigt er Lukas absichtlich. "Warum hat mein Herz das nicht mitgemacht?" "Es war wohl eine zu große Anstrengung" Lügt Ben ihn an. "Das kann schon mal passieren. Die OP ist ja jetzt noch nicht so lange her…." "Na toll…. Dann kann ich Einsätze wohl in Zukunft knicken… Wie lange wird sie schon operiert? Wann kann ich mit den Ärzten reden?" "Schon eine Weile." Sagt Trevis. "Das ist gut." Schaltet sich Ben wieder ein "Das bedeutet, dass sie stabil ist und die Ärzte sich Zeit lassen können und alles in Ruhe verarzten können." Da hat er nicht ganz unrecht. Kepnar kann Vic in Ruhe operieren. Sie hat keine Überraschungen mehr für Kepnar auf Lager. Die OP verläuft gut.  
Nach der Operation will Kepnar Lukas informieren gehen. Sullivan fängt sie ab "Wie ist es gelaufen?" "Gut. Aber ich will erst mit ihrem Mann reden. " "Sofort. Er… er kann sich nicht an die Reanimation erinnern. Vielleicht lassen sie das weg und fangen einfach bei der OP an?" "Okay…. Ich… Ich werde ihn jetzt informieren" Sagt Kepnar und geht zu Lukas. "Chief?" "Ja?" Fragt er. "Hallo, ich bin Dr. Kepnar. Ich habe ihre Frau operiert." Lukas versucht sich aufzurichten. Montgomery und Ben helfen ihm. "Wie geht es ihr?" "Sie lebt. Die Rippen mussten wir nicht richten. Die sitzen gut. Sie müssen nur ausheilen. Der Pneumothorax genau so. Da liegt noch die Drainage aber das ist nicht weiter tragisch. Im Bauchraum hat sie stark geblutet. Die Leber und die Blase konnten wir flicken. die Nieren, der Magen und der Darm waren unverletzt. Die Milz mussten wir entfernen. Genauso wie einen Eierstock." sie machte eine Pause. "Sie ist schwer verletzt, Chief, wir… wir müssen abwarten." "Wann wissen wir?" "24 bis 48 Stunden" Lukas atmet tief durch. "Ich will zu ihr!" "Chief. Sie sind selbst nicht fit…" "Das ist mir egal. Ich will zu ihr!" "Ich werde mit Dr. Pierce reden." Sagt Kepnar und geht hinaus. Lukas schlägt die Decke zur Seite "Was hast du vor?" Fragt Sullivan streng. "Ich gehe zu meiner Frau! Entweder helft ihr mir oder ihr lasst es sein." Sagt er pampig. Miller sieht Ben an. Ben holt einen Rollstuhl und Miller eine Decke aus dem Schrank. "Aber hiermit!" Stellt Ben die Bedingung Ripley sieht ihn an. "Wenns sein muss." Knurrt er. "Ja muss es!" Trevis nimmt den Monitor, Ben die Infusion, Sullivan schiebt den Rollstuhl. So marschierten sie aus dem Zimmer. Pierce nicht ihnen zu. Ihr ok haben sie also. Die Kolonne kommt bei Vics Zimmer an. Sie liegt im Bett in Rückenlage. Überall Schläuche und Kabel. Vic wird auch weiterhin beatmet. Lukas schluckt. "Sully bring mich rein!" Fleht Lukas schon fast. Sie fahren ihn hinein, Sullivan setzt den Monitor neben ihm ab und hängt die Infusion an Vics Infusionsständer. Lukas nimmt ihre Hand. Er gibt ihr vorsichtig einen Kuss auf diese. Sie war warm aber komplett ohne Spannung. "Iggy! Iggy! kannst du mich hören? Vic du musst das schaffen. Hörst du? Victoria Hughes-Ripley Ich liebe dich! Du darfst mich nicht allein lassen. Hörst du? Ich brauche dich." Lukas nimmt Vics Hand und drückt sie an seine Wange. So sitzt er da Stunde um Stunde. Sullivan reicht ihm Wasser und Essen. Aber Lukas verweigert es. "Ich kann nicht." Sagt er nur. Mehr bringt man nicht aus ihm raus. So sitzt er da. So voller Liebe, voller Hoffnung. Spätestens jetzt erkennt jeder die tiefe Verbundenheit und Liebe zwischen den Eheleuten. Es vergehen Stunde um Stunde. Dr. Kepnar kommt, hört Vic ab, sieht nach der Infusion, den Parametern und den Drainagen. Dann nickt sie ihm zu und geht wieder. "Soweit ist sie stabil. Wir müssen warten." Sagt sie dem Team. Sie stehen abwechselnd vor ihrem Zimmer oder warten in Ripleys Zimmer. Es vergeht Stunde um Stunde. Die Prozedur wiederholt sich. Es vergeht Stunde um Stunde. "Lukas du musst was trinken!" "Ich will nichts!" "Bitte. Du bist zu schwach um zu hungern!" "Ich hab keinen hunger!" Sullivan resigniert. "Vic. Vic ich liebe dich. bitte wach auf!" Er drückt ihre Hand fest an seine Lippen. "Bitte, wach auf. Ich brauche dich!" Fleht er. Der Monitor fängt an zu piepsen. "Was ist los?" Fragt er die beieilende Schwester. "Sie atmet gegen die Maschine. Wir müssen sofort extubieren." Sie macht sich direkt an die Arbeit. "Das heißt sie atmet selbstständig?" "Ja, genau." Lukas Blick erhellt sich. "Vic! Vic. komm schon. Reiß dich zusammen." Kepnar kommt hinzu. "Dr?" "Es ist der erste Schritt, Chief. Aber ein wichtiger Schritt. Wir müssen weiter warten. Ihre Werte sind gut. Sie atmet selbstständig. Das ist mehr als ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt erwartet hätte." Lukas nickt. "Können Sie etwa abschätzen…?" "Chief sie ist noch nicht über den Berg." Lukas dreht sich wieder Vic zu. "du schaffst das Iggy!" Er nimmt wieder ihre Hand. Er bildete sich ein, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so spannungslos ist wie vorhin.  
Lukas hofft und bangt.  
Er verbringt die Nacht bei ihr am Bett. Sullivan ist die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe. Er sorgte sich um seinen Freund. Am nächsten Morgen untersucht Kepnar Vic. "Alles gut soweit. Die Werte sind optimal." "Das heißt?" "Theoretisch könnte sie jetzt jederzeit aufwachen. Aber es kann auch noch eine Zeit dauern." Sagt sie. Lukas schöpft neue Hoffnung. Aber Vic wacht nicht auf. Auch am Abend das gleiche Bild. Vic im Bett, Ripley an ihrer Seite und Sullivan hinter ihm. Die Nacht vergeht. Lukas ist mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Bett eingeschlafen. "Hi!" "Hi." Antwortet sie. "Wie geht's dir?" "Müde. Was ist passiert?" "Wir haben euch raus bekommen. Du bist uns also noch nicht los!" Vic lächelt. "Das tut weh!" "Glaub ich dir." Sie streicht Lukas über die Haare. Er erwacht als er zwei Stimmen hört. Es dauert eine Weile bis er realisiert was war. "Vic." Sagt er froh. "Du bist wach! Du bist wach!" Er nimmt ihre Hand an sein Gesicht. "Ja.." Lukas läuft eine Träne übers Gesicht. "Ich bin so froh, Vic!" "Warum hast du ein OP-Hemd an?" Fragt sie irritiert. "Ach. Nur n kleiner Herzstillstand. Alles gut." "Bitte was?" Fragt sie schwach nach. "Ich erkläre es dir später. Ruh dich erstmal aus!" "OK. Ich … ich bin müde!" "Schlaf ein wenig." "Du auch. Du warst doch bestimmt die ganze Zeit bei mir, oder?" "War er und er hat nichts gegessen oder getrunken!" Petzt Sullivan. "Mach das bitte. Schlaf, iss und trink!" "Mach ich, Versprochen!" "Soll ich dir Trevis schicken, damit du nicht alleine bist?" Vic nickt. "Schön dich wieder zu haben!" Sagt Sullivan und legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Danke." Formte sie mit ihren Lippen. Sullivan schiebt Lukas in sein Zimmer. Die anderen Blicken erstaunt auf. "Montgomery! Gehen sie bitte zu Hughes und passen auf sie auf. Unser Romeo hier muss sich jetzt ausruhen!" "Ist sie wach?" Fragt er hoffnungsvoll. "Ja, ist sie!" Antwortet Lukas glücklich und will sich aufs Bett setzten. Die Zeit an Vics Bett hat ihn Kraft gekostet. Sullivan hilft ihm auf und transferierte ihn in Rückenlage. "Danke." Presst Lukas raus. Er hasst es so schwach zu sein. Das Team tut so als hätten sie nichts mitbekommen. Travis geht zu Vic.  
"Hi!" "Hi, Trav!" "Wie geht's dir?" "Müde, kaputt" "Hast du Schmerzen?" "Etwas." "Soll ich dir etwas geben lassen?" "Geht schon. Danke. Ich will schlafen!" "Dann tu das. Ich bleibe hier!" "Danke." "Immer!" Vic rutsch ein Stück rüber. Trevis lächelt. er weiß was sie will. Er legt die Schläuche und Kabel auf die andere Seite und legte sich zu ihr. "Halt mich fest, Trev!" Er nimmt sie in den Arm. Sie kuschelt sich an ihn. Zwei Firefighter laufen vorbei. "Na wenn das Ripley wüsste." Mauschelt der eine. Ben steht am Tresen und beobachtete Trev und Vic. "Dann wüsste er das er schwul ist!" Vollendet er sauer den Satz des Firefighters. Dieser sieht ihn irritiert an. "Der Mann bei Miss Hughes-Ripley ist ihr bester Freund. Ripley hat ihn selbst zu ihr geschickt, damit er sich erholen kann und Trev ist stockschwul! Warum muss immer getratscht werden! Mensch!" "Tschuldigung?" Fragt der. "Ist ja wohl das Mindeste!!" Antwortet Ben.  
Ripley liegt erschöpft im Bett. Er isst und trinkt. "Ich verstehe es aber nicht!" "Was denn?" "Ich bin seit Monaten im Dienst. Gehe in Einsätze jeden Tag und bei dem bekomm ich einen Herzstillstand? Es war doch alles okay. Pierce hatte mich doch erst vor nem Monat durchgecheckt." Sullivan atmet schwer ein und aus. "Sully? Was ist los?" "Du bist auch nicht im Einsatz kollabiert." "Sondern?" "Hier. Du hattest mit Dr. Kepnar über Vic gesprochen und Vic hatte eine Arrhythmie und dann einen Stillstand. Du hast alles gesehen. Die Reanimation, die Medikamente, das Schocken. Das hat dich umgehauen. Es war nicht der Einsatz. Du hast sie sterben sehen und das war der ausschlaggebende Punkt." Das Team steht bedrückt im Hintergrund. Sie schweigen. Lukas muss das erst verarbeiten. "Und das habt ihr mir verschwiegen?" Fragt er pikiert. "Du hast dich nicht daran erinnert und wir dachten es sei besser so. Wir wollten nicht die Bilder wieder hervorrufen.." Erklärt Sullivan. Lukas sitzt im Bett. "Noch was?" Fragt er schon fast ärgerlich. "Habt ihr mir noch was verschwiegen?" Fragt er leicht sauer. "Nein. Das war alles." Sagt Sullivan. "Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte es sei besser so." Lukas zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich habs nur gut gemeint!" "Chief, es ist nicht einfach sowas zu sehen. Es ist besser wenn man sich nicht daran erinnert." Sagt Andy nach einer kurzen Pause. "Hätten sie es anders gemacht?" f  
Fragt Maya nach. "Wahrscheinlich habt ihr Recht. Ich hätte es auch verschwiegen!" Gesteht Ripley.  
"Ist bei Vic alles okay?" "Ja es ist alles gut. Ich war grade drüben." Sagt Ben. "Ist Montgomery bei ihr?" "Ja. Er ist bei ihr. Er hält sie im Arm. Sie kann also nicht abhauen!" Juxt Ben. Lukas lächelt. "Danke euch allen." "Ich denke du solltest dich auch ausruhen." Sagt Sully und Lukas nickt. "Okay. Wir machen uns mal auf den Weg. Wir schauen morgen wieder rein. Okay?" "Ja. Danke." Sagt Lukas. "Sully?" Dieser bleibt in der Tür stehen und dreht sich zu Lukas um. "Ja?" "Kannst du bitte bleiben?" Er nickt "Natürlich. Aber du schläfst jetzt." "Okay." Gähnt Lukas. Er dreht sich auf die Seite und fällt in einen unruhigen Schlaf. "Vic…. Position…. Vic." Sein Puls rast. Der Monitor piept. "Buddy! Buddy wach auf! Lukas! wach auf!" "Was?" "Du hast geträumt. Atme tief durch. Es ist alles okay. Vic ist zwei Zimmer neben an. Es geht ihr gut!" "Ich muss sie sehen!" Lukas versucht aufzustehen. "Bleib liegen! Hier nimm dein Handy. Ich geh rüber und mach n Videoanruf. OK?" "Okay" Lukas beruhigt sich langsam. Sullivan gibt ihm sein Handy und geht hinüber. Vic und Trevis liegen immer noch schlafend im Bett. Sullivan muss grinsen. Er ruft Ripley an und stellt auf Video. Dann dreht er auf die andere Kamera. "Kannst du sie sehen?" Fragt er leise. "Ja. Sie liegt so friedlich da!" "Siehst du den Monitor? Alle Werte im Optimalbereich." "Ja sehe ich. Danke." Er sieht sie noch kurz an. "Danke Sully!" "Gerne!" Sie legen auf. Trevis hebt den Kopf und sieht den Captain fragend an. "Alles Okay. Lukas hatte nur Sehnsucht!" Sagt er und winkt mit dem Handy. Trevis grinst und legt sich zurück neben Vic. Vic schläft wie ein Stein. Sie ist viel zu müde und erschöpft.  
Lukas schläft auch wieder ein. Mitten im Schlaf steigt sein Puls wieder. "Buddy. es ist alles okay. Vic ist in Sicherheit. Es geht ihr gut." Sagt Sullivan ihm im Schlaf. "Vic, Sicherheit." Murmelt er und beruhigt sich wieder.


	13. Die Party steht an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich Mal was positives!

Am nächsten Morgen schläft Ripley noch als sich Pierce nach ihm erkundigt. "Ich sehe Ausschläge. War etwas?" "Er hatte 2x einen Albtraum." "Okay. Das passt dazu. Was war los?" "Der Einsatz. Ich fürchte er entwickelt eine PTBS." "Würde es ihm helfen wenn wir sie zusammen legen?" "Ich denke schon. Geht das denn?" "Er ist stabil. Ich möchte ihn nochmal 24h überwachen. Kepnar sagt Vic wäre auch stabil also prinzipiell spricht nichts dagegen." "Ich denke das wäre für beide sehr gut." "Okay. Dann werde ich das veranlassen." "Danke"  
Die zwei wurden noch am selben Tag in ein Zimmer zusammengelegt. Zwar immernoch auf der Intensivstation aber immerhin.  
Nach 24h darf Lukas seine Kabel und den Monitor loswerden. Vic ebenfalls.  
Weitere 24h später werden ihr die Drainagen gezogen und eine Woche nach der OP werden beide entlassen. Zwar unter strengen Auflagen aber sie dürfen heim.

Es vergehen ein paar Monate. Nun ist es soweit. Montgomery, Vic und Ripley organisieren die Trauung und die große Party. Sie wollen es auf Deans Geburtstag legen. Er will eh nicht feiern und es ist ja schließlich ihr Jahrestag. Sie entschieden sich für eine evangelische Trauung und großer Party hinterher. Vic hat sich ein fließendes weißes Kleid mit langer Schleppe ausgesucht. Es ist wunderschön und edel. Der Tag ist gekommen. Lukas steht zurechtgemacht vor der Kirche und begrüßt die Gäste. Natürlich auch das Team der Station 19. "Hi Leute!" "Hi. Wow. Schick, schick!" sagt Warren. Lukas hat seine Festuniform an. Dazu seinen Hut und die weißen Handschuhe. Die anderen sind ebenfalls der Tradition gefolgt. Die Kirche füllt sich schnell. Es fehlen eigentlich nur noch 2 Menschen. Vic und Captain Herrera. Dieser ist von Vic gefragt worden ob er sie übergeben würde, da ihre Eltern arbeiten und wie immer abgesagt haben und sie sich ein bisschen Tradition wünscht. Dieser ist geehrt und sagt natürlich zu. Travis und Sullivan sind Trauzeugen. Es wimmelte also von Uniformen.  
Vic betritt die Kirche. Sie sieht umwerfend aus. Lukas kann es kaum glauben. Er verdrückt eine Träne. Sie kommt durch den Mittelgang und Herrera gibt ihre Hand an Lukas weiter. "Pass außerhalb der Schichten gut auf sie auf!" Sagt er im Spaß und geht grinsend an seinen Platz. "Du siehst wundervoll aus, mein Schatz!" "Du auch. Ich liebe es, dich in Uniform zu sehen!" gesteht Vic. Sie grinsen sich an und drehen sich zum Pfarrer. "Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen…." "Victoria Hughes, ich bin seit ich dich kenne der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Du bringst mich zum Lachen, du hältst mich auf Trab. Mit dir wird es nie langweilig und das liebe ich. Ich freue mich auf jeden einzelnen Tag mit dir. Nimm diesen Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe zu dir." "Lukas, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich bin überglücklich dich zu haben und ich will dich nie verlieren. Nimm diesen Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe." "Hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau. sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen!" Die Kirche applaudiert. Vic bekommt von Andy ihren Uniformhut gereicht. Sie setzte ihn auf und nimmt Lukas Hand. Dieser lacht. "Wie hätte ich auch denken können, dass du nicht noch ein Ass im Ärmel hast." Sie ziehen aus der Kirche aus. Vor der Kirche haben sich einige Firefighter in Schale geworfen und bildeten ein Spalier. Sie schreiten hindurch. Die Feier hat einige Schaulustige angezogen die mit applaudieren. Im Anschluss fahren sie per Limo zur Feier. Mit 250 Gästen ist sie deutlich kleiner als der Gottesdienst aber immer noch sehr groß. Vic und Lukas genießen den Abend. Endlich können sie allen zeigen wie glücklich sie sind. Ganz offiziell. Es werden mehrere Reden gehalten. Einige lustig und kürzer und andere langwieriger und politisch. Sie essen, tanzen und feiern bis in den späten Morgen. Dann fallen sie zufrieden und erschöpft ins Bett. Da Lukas sich mittlerweile erholt hat können sie die Nacht mehr als nur genießen. Die Flitterwochen verlegen sie allerdings auf nächste Jahr.

Der normale Wahnsinn hat wieder Einzug gehalten. Trevis hat einen neuen Freund und er hat für diesen sogar seinen Ehering abgenommen. Dean datet wieder aber bisher war nichts festes dabei rumgekommen. Jack und Maya haben Freundschaft plus für sich entdeckt und sind damit glücklich. Ben und Bailey sind glücklich wieder zusammengezogen. Sie stehen glücklich zusammen in der Küche und frühstückten. "Ist euch auch aufgefallen das Vic irgendwie anders ist?" Beginnt Andy das Gespräch. "Ja… irgendwie schon." Sagt Maya nachdenklich. "Ach ech?" Fragt Montgomery und zieht einen verpackten Schwangerschaftstest aus der Tasche. "Wow!" Wedelt Ben mit den Händen. "Du meinst…" Er steckt ihn wieder weg. "Ob sie es wissen?" Mischt sich Dean ein. Sie verstummen. "Morgen! Ob wer was weis?" Flötet Vic in den Raum. Alle schauen sich an. "Was.. ist los?" Fragt Vic. "Em… alles okay?" Fragt Travis zurück. "Ja? Warum?" "Naja du hast dich verändert!" "Verändert? Wie meinst du das?" "Du läufst anders!" Sagt Montgomery. "Mh. deine Brüste sind gewachsen!" bringt Andy zwischen zwei Löffel hervor. "Ihr unterhaltet euch über meine Brüste?" Fragt Vic irritiert "Du isst mehr!" Gibt Ben dazu "Viel mehr!" Kommentiert Dean. "Dir war mehrfach übel und du hast dich sogar übergeben." Meint Maya "Ich weiß ja nicht ob ich dabei seid…." Beginnt Sullivan. "Vic. könnte es sein, dass du schwanger bist?" Fragt Jack und macht mit dem rumgeeier Schluss. "Was? Nein! Ihr bildet euch das ein!" Gibt Vic bestürzt zurück. "Wann war deine letzte Periode?" Fragt Montgomery nun direkt. Vic rechnet im Kopf nach. "Oh…" Travis legt den Test auf den Tresen. "Ihr wollt doch jetzt wohl nicht, dass ich jetzt und hier…" Vic fuchtelt mit ihren Armen. "Hast du ne bessere Idee?" Fragt Andy. "Ich finde wir sollten es schon wissen, so Unfallverhütung und so…." Gibt Jack zu bedenken. "Na los. Gib dir n Ruck!" Meint Travis. "Es wird eh nix sein!" Behart Vic und schnappt sich den Test. Nach kurzer Zeit kommt sie zurück. Eine gespannte Stille ist im Raum. "Und?" Fragt Travis. "Dauert noch!" Sagt Vic und legt den Test auf ein Tuch auf den Tresen. Sie ist furchtbar aufgeregt. Soll das jetzt wirklich wahr sein? Haben die anderen Recht? Sie geht einen Schritt nach vorne um das Ergebnis besser sehen zu können. *positiv* steht auf dem kleinen Testfeld. Vic stockt der Atem. "Ich glaube das heißt wohl, dass wir Recht hatten…" Schmatzt Jack. "Oh mein Gott…. ihr wisst es jetzt alle und er nicht… Lukas wird mich umbringen!" "Warum soll ich dich denn jetzt schon wieder umbringen? Hast du wieder jemanden angeschrien?" Scherzt Lukas als er in die Küche kommt. Die anderen gickeln amüsiert. Wenn der wüsste....Vic ist geschockt. Sie kann sich nichtmal zu ihm umdrehen. "Was ist denn los?" Fragt Lukas amüsiert und tritt von hinten an Vic heran. Erst jetzt sieht er den Test mit seinen leuchtenden Buchstaben. "Ist der…. Vic, ist der Test von dir?" Fragt er ungläubig. Vic drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich wusste nicht, das Team und dann hatten die den Test und ich glaubte nicht und dann doch…" Lukas grinst. "Jetzt mal langsam Iggy. du bist also schwanger mein Schatz?" Vic nickt. "Das ist doch wunderbar." Er nimmt sie in den Arm. "Freust du dich nicht?" Fragt er nach. "Doch. Aber du bist hier? Ich… ich bin… Ich glaub ich muss mich setzten." Schnell hat Travis einen Stuhl hinter ihr platziert. "Setz dich!" Lukas hat ihr ein Glas Wasser geholt. "Hier trink!" Vic nimmt das Glas und nimmt einen Schluck. "Warum bist du hier?" "Eigentlich war es Zufall. Ich hab Sully noch was abgegeben und dann wollte ich euch noch kurz Hallo sagen. Aber wie kam es bitte hierzu?" "Wir haben eine kleine Intervention gestartet weil uns Sachen an Vic aufgefallen waren…." Beginnt Andy. "Und da sie mir bisher nichts gesagt hat, dachte ich sie weiß es vielleicht selbst noch nicht und hab einen Test organisiert." Gibt Travis zu "Eig wollte ich ihn ihr unter 4 Augen geben, da die anderen aber auch den Eindruck hatten hat sich das dann so ergeben…." "Okay…" "War euch nichts aufgefallen?" Fragt Ben irritiert. "Vic ja wohl nicht…." Meint Dean. Alle sehen Lukas fragend an. "Naja…. mir ist schon das ein oder andere aufgefallen…. aber…. ich hab nicht…. also…" Die anderen müssen sich das Lachen verkneifen. Es ist schon lustig wie ihr Chief da so vor ihnen rumdruckst. "Dann sollten wir also gratulieren!" Sagt Andy und umarmte zuerst Vic und dann auch Lukas. Der Rest des Teams fängt auch an zu gratulieren.  
Sie können eine ruhige Schicht auf der Station verbringen und am Abend feiern sie ein wenig auf der Dachterrasse. "Wie wollt ihr das in Zukunft machen?" "Was genau?" "Naja alles? Ich meine zumindest einer von euch sollte definitiv Abends nach Hause kommen. Oder nicht?" Lukas und Vic sahen sich an. "Naja… ehm… keine Ahnung." Stottert Vic. "Ich denke wir haben noch einiges zu klären." "Ich brauch n Drink." Sagt Vic "Ah ah ah. Für dich gibts so schnell nichts mehr. Mami!" Sagt Trevis und nimmt ihr das Glas ab. "Ich seh schon. Hier muss ich mir um meine zwei keine Sorgen machen." Lacht Lukas. Sie lassen den Tag langsam ausklingen.  
"Aber Andy hat Recht. Wie sollen wir das machen?" Fragt Vic am Abend. "Naja jetzt in der Schwangerschaft wirst definitiv du kürzer treten müssen. So Leid es mir tut." Beginnt Lukas. "Und wenn das Kind da ist kannst du wieder normal arbeiten und ich nehm mir als Chief dann wirklich nur Büro, Wachbesuche und Befehlskette heraus. Ich gehe dann nicht mehr in die Gefahr hinein." "Bist du dir sicher?" "Welche Wahl haben wir denn sonst? Willst du dein Leben lang RTW fahren?" "Eigentlich nicht…" Stammelt Hughes. "Siehst du. Ich war schon in vielen Feuern und ich werde mich fit halten und wenn ich weiß du bist mit dem Kind zu Hause in Sicherheit kann ich auch mal einspringen. Aber ich muss nicht mehr in Gebäude rein, Vic." "Du würdest das für uns aufgeben?" "Natürlich, mein Schatz." Sie sehen sich verliebt an und freuen sich auf die gemeinsame Zeit.


	14. Der erste Ultraschall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was passiert in der Schwangerschaft?

Es vergehen ein paar Tage. Auf der Station ist eigentlich alles beim alten geblieben. Natürlich achten die anderen darauf das Vic genug isst und trinkt und sich nicht zu sehr in Gefahr begibt. Am heutigen Tag soll der erste Ultraschall stattfinden. Lukas holt Vic auf der Wache ab. "Wo soll es denn hingehen?" Fragt Sully schelmisch. "Wir wollten noch ein bisschen bummeln gehen" Schwindelt Lukas. "Bummeln also. Na dann viel Spaß!" Gibt Sullivan zurück. Er glaubt ihnen kein Wort. Vic und Lukas verlassen die Wache. Am Grey-Sloan angekommen suchen sie einen Parkplatz. "Bist du soweit?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. Das letzte Mal als sie auf der Gynäkologie waren hatte sie mit den Nachwirkungen der Fehlgeburt zu kämpfen. "Gleich. Ich glaube ich brauche noch kurz." "OK. Sag bescheid, wenn du soweit bist." Sagt Lukas. Vic atmet noch einmal tief ein und aus. "OK. Ich glaube wir können." "Okay, dann los!" Sie gehen auf die Gynäkologie. Diesmal aber nicht heimlich, sondern ganz offiziell zusammen. "Chief Ripley, Mrs Hughes-Ripley, schön sie zu sehen!" Sagt Dr Deluca. "Gleichfalls." Sagt Ripley und schüttelt ihr die Hand. "Kommen sie doch bitte mit in mein Büro!" Sie schließt die Tür hinter sich. "So… es hat also auch mit nur einem Eierstock geklappt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Lukas und Vic sahen sich irritiert an. "Woher wissen sie?" "Ich bin Gynäkologin… Sie strahlen es aus, meine Liebe. Wie weit sind sie denn in etwa?" "Also die letzte Periode hatte ich vor 10 Wochen in etwa." "OK. dann schauen wir doch mal. Ich würde ihnen Blut abnehmen und dann einen Ultraschall machen. okay?" "Ja ok." Dr. Deluca nimmt ein gerichtetes Tablet und geht zu Vic um den Schreibtisch herum. Sie nimmt ihr Blut ab und lässt es gleich ins Labor bringen. "Möchten sie draußen warten, Chief oder?" beginnt sie. "Nein, er kann ruhig mitkommen." Sagt Vic. "Okay. Dann wollen wir mal." Sie führt die zwei durch eine Zwischentür in das Untersuchungszimmer. Lukas hat noch nie vorher einen gynäkologischen Stuhl gesehen. Er ist etwas irritiert. "Am besten stellen sie sich hier ans Kopfende, Chief. " Vic geht hinter die Abtrennung und zieht sich schnell um. Sie kommt im Hemdchen zurück und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. "OK. Dann schauen wir mal." Beginnt Deluca und fängt mit der Untersuchung an. "Zervix ist tief, hart und geschlossen. Sehr gut. Nun machen wir den Ultraschall. Aja. also hier ist der Dottersack, da wächst die Plazenta und hier ist ihr Kind. Da entsteht der Kopf. das werden die Arme und Beine und hier schlägt ein Herzchen. Und hier…. sehr schön. Alles so wie es sein soll. Die zehn Wochen sind aber wohl nicht ganz richtig. Wir müssten schon bei der 12ten SSW sein. Somit ist das erste gefährliche Trimester eigentlich rum. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Die zwei sehen sich schockiert an. 12 Wochen sollte Vic schon schwanger sein? Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. "Okay. Die Blutwerte sind auch alle sehr gut. Ich fülle noch den Mutterpass aus und dann sehen wir uns in 4 Wochen, wenn nicht irgendwas sein sollte." Erklärt Deluca. Vic und Lukas nehmen den Pass und den neuen Termin entgegen und verlassen die Klinik. Erst als sie im Auto sitzen platzt es aus ihnen raus. "Wow! Ich meine wow!" beginnt Lukas. "Du bist 12te Woche? Das heißt wir haben nur noch 28 Wochen! Oh mein Gott!" "Hast du das Herz gesehen? Wie es da fleißig vor sich hin schlägt? Der totale Wahnsinn." Sagt Vic. Sie sitzen noch kurz geschockt im Auto bis Lukas sie zur Wohnung fährt. 

Am nächsten Morgen kommt Vic auf die Station "Und? wie war das bummeln?" Fragt sie Sullivan "Ganz gut." Gibt Vic nur zurück. "Hat sie es bestätigt?" Fragt er so leise wie möglich. Vic nickte nur und verschwindet nach oben. Lukas kommt ebenfalls in die Wache und läuft ungefragt an Sully vorbei in sein Büro und lässt sich auf den Sessel fallen. "Was ist los? Ich dachte es sei alles okay?" Fragt Sullivan "12te Woche" Platzt es aus Lukas heraus. "Oh schon? Dann habt ihr ja nicht mehr so lange Zeit." Meint Sullivan. "2!" Ist die Antwort die Lukas ihm gibt. "Wie 2?"  
Vic ist unterdessen umgezogen und ist in der Küche. "Hey Vic!" Vic reagiert nicht "Vic?" "Was?" Fragt sie irritiert. "Alles Okay?" "Ja." "Wie wars gestern?" Fragt Montgomery. Er weiß natürlich von dem Termin. "12te" "Wow!" Sagt Ben. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Kommt von Maya "2!" Sagt Vic. "Wie 2?" Fragt Dean "Zwillinge?" Kommt es von Andy. Vic nickt. "Okay… das kommt unerwartet!" Kommentiert Jack. "Ich glaube für die 2 auch!" Grinst Montgomery.

Die Schwangerschaft verläuft im großen und ganzen problemlos. Als Vic ein Bächlein gewachsen ist kommt Lukas zu Sullivan. "Sully? Hast du kurz?" "Klar. was gibts?" Sie gehen ins Büro. "Ich denke es wäre an der Zeit Vic vom TLF bzw der Drehleiter zu nehmen." Fällt er direkt mit der Tür ins Haus. "Ich meine den RTW will ich ihr nicht jetzt schon nehmen. Aber alles andere ist zu gefährlich für die 3." Sullivan nickt. "Du hast bestimmt Recht. Habt ihr darüber geredet?" Lukas zog Luft hörbar ein. "Ich verstehe. Du willst nicht der Buhmann sein. Dass soll ich übernehmen." "Naja… wenn ich ihr was sage sieht sie mich als besorgten Ehemann und nicht als Chief. Zumal ich denke dass ihr das hier auf der Wache klären solltet." Sully nickt. "Ich kann mich auf dich verlassen?" "Natürlich Buddy!" "Danke Sully und sag ihr bitte nicht dass ich da war…." Sullivan nickt grinsend. "Sie hat wohl die Hosen an, was?" Neckt er. "Wenn du wüsstest…. Eine schwangere Frau ist manchmal nicht unbedingt leicht zu händeln… und dann dieser unstillbare ….. Hunger!" Beginnt Lukas. "Dann geh mit ihr Essen!" "Nicht der …. Hunger." Versucht Lukas zu erklären. "Ah! Oh! Tja da musst du wohl durch. Du armer!" "Du machst dich über mich lustig!" "Schon" Lacht Sully. "Ich werde dann mal wieder…" "Lass ma was von dir hören!" "Klar. Ich melde mich." Lukas kann unbehelligt wieder von dannen ziehen.  
"Fahrzeugeinteilung! Herrera, Bishop, Warren Drehleiter. Miller, Gibson und ich TLF. Montgomery und Hughes ab jetzt für unbestimmte Zeit RTW!" Verkündet Sullivan. "Aber!" Beginnt Vic. "Problem, Hughes?" Fragt Sullivan streng. "Nein, Sir!" "Gut. dann jetzt Instandsetzung!" "Was soll das? Warum bin ich denn jetzt RTW?" Montgomery sah ihr auf den Bauch. "Ist die Frage ernst gemeint?" "Du bist doof!" Sagt Vic mehr geschauspielert als beleidigt. "Hey! Wir haben dann mehr Zeit zu zweit. Sei doch froh!" "Ja… hast ja Recht!"  
Die Wochen vergehen. Zu Hause ist mittlerweile alles für die Zwillinge vorbereitet. Vic ist recht imposant geworden, sodass sie nun zum Telefondienst abkommandiert worden ist. Sie hasst es.


	15. Umkleide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ende gut alles gut?!

In der 35sten Woche hat sie eine 24h Schicht. "Willst du sie wirklich antreten?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. "Hey wenn ich unter lauter Feuerwehrmännern und Frauen nicht sicher bin, wo denn dann?" Fragt Vic "Okay. Aber du solltest langsam in Mutterschutz gehen!" "Noch nicht." "Dr. Deluca ist auch der Meinung!" "Schön für sie! Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit!" "Vic! Bitte. So war es nicht gemeint! Vic!" "Bis Morgen!" "Hey. komm her!" Lukas hält sie fest. Gibt ihr einen Kuss. "Bis morgen ihr drei. Ich hab euch lieb!" Dann streichelt er ihr über den Bauch "Bis morgen!" Haucht sie ihm entgegen und geht.  
Die Schicht ist anfangs recht ruhig. Gegen Mitternacht müssen alle ausrücken und Vic bleibt alleine zurück. Sie hat schon länger als mal ein ziehen und sie denkt ein bisschen Laufen durch die Wache tut ihr gut. Plötzlich werden die Schmerzen deutlich stärker. Vic muss stehen bleiben und diese veratmen. "Nicht jetzt! Es ist keiner da!" Sagt sie. "Uh. scheinbar doch!" Vic zieht ihr Handy raus. Lukas hat Bereitschaft und ist bestimmt auf dem gleichen Einsatz wie die 19…. Wen soll sie anrufen? Wenn sie die 911 wählt klingelt es schließlich bei ihr auf dem Schreibtisch! Die Wehen werden stärker. Sie kommen alle 5 Minuten. Sie muss sich entscheiden! Sie geht zwischen den Wehen in die Umkleide. Sie richtet sich Handtücher, heißes Wasser und sieht erneut auf die Uhr. 2 Minuten. Es wird bald soweit sein. Sie hörte das Rolltor. Es kommt jemand vom Team. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr bereit. "Vic? Vic wo bist du?" Ruft Montgomery. "Trevis! Umkleide! Schnell!!!!" Schreit sie durch die Wache. Trevis stürzt die Treppe nach oben. "Was ist….?" Weiter kommt er nicht, denn er erkannte die Situation sofort. "Ok, Warren! Hol die Notfalltasche und alles was wir für eine Geburt brauchen!" Schreit er in die Halle. "Wie schnell kommen die Wehen, Vic?" "60 Sekunden!" "Okay. Vic ich muss dich untersuchen. Okay?" Vic nickt. "Okay. Muttermund komplett geöffnet. Vic du musst ab jetzt mitpressen!" Warren kommt mit den Sachen in die Umkleide. "Woaw. Okay. Was kann ich tun?" "Richte alles was wir vielleicht brauchen könnten. Wirklich alles! Wir haben später 3 Patienten und haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" "Okay!" Ben richtet alles bereit. "Aaaaaah!" Schreit Vic. "Das war gut Vic! Komm nochmal so schieben! Genau toll. OK warte kurz. Atme ruhig. Okay und nochmal Pressen! Super. Der Kopf ist da! Okay und nochmal schieben. Super. Noch einmal dann ist das erste da. Komm noch einmal schieben!" Vic schreit auf. "Super. Das erste ist da. Ein kleines Bübchen. Herzlich Willkommen 02:35!" Ben klemmt und trennt die Nabelschnur ab. Dann übernimmt er den Kleinen von Trevis, checkte ihn durch und wickelte ihn in Handtücher. "Vic er ist wohlauf. Alles in bester Ordnung." In der Zwischenzeit ist der erste Mutterkuchen raus. Montgomery tastete nach der Lage des zweiten Kindes. "Beckenendlage!" Sagt er. "Und das heißt?" Fragt Vic panisch. "Erstmal nichts schlimmes. Da der Geburtsgang geweitet ist, ist das kein Problem. Aber die Geburt sollte schnell erfolgen." Sagt Montgomery und Vic nickt. Sie versteht aber sie hat keine Wahl. Das restliche Team der Station kehrt zurück. Lukas will Vic überraschen und kommt gut gelaunt mit Sully in den Eingangsbereich. "Aaaaaaah!" Schreit Vic. Allen gefriert das Blut in den Adern. Lukas und Sully rennen die Treppe hoch. Sie stürzen in die Umkleide. Sully geht sofort wieder rückwärts raus, während Lukas hineinstürzt. "Iggy! Iggy ich bin da!" Er greift nach ihrer Hand. "Ahhhh! du Scheißkerl. Dir hab ich das alles zu verdanken!" Schreit Vic ihn an. "Sie meint es nicht so!" Sagt Montgomery und hilft dem Ungeborenen bei der Drehung durch den Geburtskanal. "Noch mal schieben, Vic!" Das restliche Team ist durch die Schreie ebenfalls alarmiert nach oben gestürmt. "Ihr wollt da grad nicht rein!" Sagt Sullivan und blockiert die Tür. "Okay Vic. Super! Okay ich hab ihn. 2:50. Ben!" Warren gibt Vic und Lukas den kleinen Bub und hilft Montgomery mit der Versorgung des zweiten Kindes. Nach gefühlter Ewigkeit schreit es. "Hallo kleines Mädchen! Willkommen auf der Welt." Sagt Trevis und gibt auch diese den Eltern. Schnell versorgt er noch Vic mit einer Infusion und sieht nach ob alles an Mutterkuchen da ist, Vic nicht verletzt ist und dass die Blutung nicht zu stark ist. Ben macht in der Zwischenzeit etwas sauber, damit es nicht ganz wie ein Schlachtfeld aussieht. Ben und Trevis geben den vieren kurz Zeit für sich und treten zu den anderen vor die Tür. "Alles Okay. Alle sind wohlauf!" Macht er die Übergabe. Die Babies werden natürlich von allen kurz begrüßt und dann werden die 4 ins Krankenhaus gebracht.  
Sie sind aber alle wohlauf und schon wenige Tage später dürfen sie nach Hause.  
Vic besucht natürlich regelmäßig die Wache, bis sie nach 3 Monaten wieder regulär auf der Wache eingesetzt wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls ihr noch Wünsche habt. Schreibt mir ruhig. Eventuell gibt es dann eine Fortsetzung.
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen!
> 
> Hinterlässt gerne ein Like. Ich freue mich.


End file.
